Destiny
by KateLides321
Summary: Beca Mitchel moves to Atlanta to live with her cousin Jesse. Upon arriving she meets a beautiful girl who's dog named Destiny got loose and ran up to her. Maybe this was meant to be or is destiny playing a cruel trick on her heart. Mostly BeChloe with some Jesse and Aubrey love mixed in there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **This is the second fanfiction I ever wrote/ am writing. I love writing but I might not always be very good at it so please bare with me.  
Some parts in this fanfic you will recognize from the movie BUT I try to stay as original as possible. Some things are just so iconic that I had to put them in.  
Also there might be some darker themes passing in this story so I give you a fair warning!  
Also sex is always an option, it depends on how my story develops (I'll give a warning at the beginning of the chapter!)  
PS: I normally don't write notes but because this is the first chapter I decided to clear some things up first.**

 **NOW LET'S START THIS STORY SHALL WE.**

* * *

Beca's POV

It's been a long day of traveling for me. I had to move to Atlanta to live with my uncle and aunt, and their son Jesse. They took me in when everything happened a little over a month ago. I'm staring at the houses passing by until we stop in front of a big white house. I thank the cab driver and pay him. Slowly I step out of the car so I can get my luggage out, when the driver reaches out to grab my laptop bag I quickly stop him. "Thank you, I got this one." He backs off and pulls out my big suitcase. "Becaaw!" The driver jumps a little at the loud screaming that came from the direction of the house we parked in front off. I knew exactly who it was. "Sup Jesse, long time no see." I give him a small smile, but he doesn't take that as a proper hello and gives me a huge hug. I try to get out of his grasp but he's too strong. "Come on, mom and dad are waiting inside to see you." He quickly takes my big suitcase and rolls it inside.

"WAF WAF" I turn around and see a beautiful dog standing behind me. "Hey buddy, what's your name? Come here, I don't bite." I snicker at that last part because that dog is probably bigger than me. But it seems the dog understood me and let me pet him. I take a look around his neck to find a collar to check for a name but I can't find anything. "Destiny!... Destiny?! Here girl! Oh my gosh you found her!" Before I know what exactly is happening a girl with red hair gives me a hug. When she let's go I can't help but feel a bit sad, I'm not sure why but her touch makes me feel safe. "You must be new here, I'm Chloe." I get pulled out of trance and end up staring into two blue eyes that you could only dream off. "Uh.. I'm Beca." I give her a little smile. "Hey Chlo, I knew I heard Destiny barking out here." Jesse runs up to us and puts his arm around me. "I see you've met my cousin Beca, she's going to stay with us for a while." Destiny jumps up and puts her paws on my shoulders and licks my face. "Seems like she likes you already, I've never seen her like this. When she met Jesse it took her a few weeks to get used to him." I can see Jesse roll his eyes. "How did she get loose?" I ask her pushing the dog of off me. "Her collar snapped and she got out of the Garden, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Her beautiful smile disappeared immediately. I didn't like that. "Hey, it's ok, I got to meet you so I guess it's a good thing." I don't know why I said that but she started laughing. "It was very nice to meet you but I have to go, dinner is almost ready. I hope to see you soon?" I nod and watch her walk away with Destiny following her happily. "Looks like someone has a crush." I roll my eyes and walk towards the house. "I'll take your second suitcase, don't worry about a thing today." Before I even get a chance Jesse is running off with my suitcase.

When I step into the house I'm immediately met with hugs from my aunt and uncle. "How are you holding up?" I can see the pity in their eyes. "Like any other person that just lost her mother, but I'll be fine as long as no one feels sorry for me." They both stare at me and we all end up laughing. "I don't know who told a joke but I want in." Jesse appeared at the top of the stairs. We tell him what happened and then laugh some more. "Oh, your luggage is upstairs, I took it up so you didn't have to do it later." I give Jesse a quick hug. "Thank you, for everything that you …" I get cut off. "Don't even say a word, we are more than happy to help you out. You're more than a niece to us, you're a daughter." I'm starting to get tears in my eyes. "Well, before we sit down for dinner, why don't we show you your room." We all go up the stairs but when I want to go into the guest room they stop me. "No dear, that is not your room. We know how much you love mixing music and playing your instruments, so we decided to transform the attic into a special room for you." I don't know what to say and just stare at them full disbelieve. "There can still have some painting done but we thought you might want to do that in your own style." They push me toward a little staircase that wasn't there before and I climb up.

When I stepped into the room I was stunned. The room was big and had a desk for my mixing equipment and had a piano next to it. On the other side there was the bed and a guitar hanging on the wall. I had more than I could ever dream off. "You shouldn't have, this must have cost a fortune." I still couldn't believe it. "It was nothing, you deserve something good in your life right now." I pull them all into a hug. "Thank you very much, but one day I will repay all of this. I won't accept no for an answer." They laugh. "Just as stubborn as your mother." I nod my head, I knew they were right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chloe's POV

My heart can't stop racing. That girl she just… I don't know, she even took my words away. I lead Destiny into the backyard and lock the door and make sure she can't get out anymore. "I should be mad at you but introduced me to someone new, so I guess I'll let it slide this one time." I give her a little wink and walk inside. "Mom?" I walk to the kitchen. "We need a new collar, the old one broke." I wash my hands and start preparing a salad. "Yes, I thought it would be time to get a new one. I'll buy one next week when I go buy some more dog food. Use a chord in the meantime. " I nod in response. "Is everything alright? You are way too quiet." I finish putting salt in the salad and look at my mom. "Well, I told you that I thought that I might be bisexual, right?" She nods but doesn't interrupt me. "Well, I think I'm sure about that now." I look at mom who still doesn't react. "I think I have a crush on a girl who just moved here. I know that it's too soon to tell but I've never felt this way before, when I hugged her I felt like I was flying, and…" My mom starts laughing. "What… what's so funny?" I'm confused, I open up about something and she laughs at me. "I'm sorry sweetie but I think you might be in love with this new girl." Could it be? Was my mom right? "Listen, I don't care if you're straight, lesbian or bi. The only thing your father and I want is for you to be happy. But maybe you should first find out if she feels the same way about you." My mom is right, I can't assume that this girl, Beca, feels the same way about me. "Okay, before you worry yourself sick let's have dinner." With a quick movement she puts off the stove. "Dinner is ready!"

*One Week Later*

CHLOE  
Can I call you? xx

AUBREY 3  
Sure, call me in 5 xx

CHLOE  
Thank you! xx

I need someone to talk too and the only person I trust as much as my mom and I know will give great advice is my best friend Aubrey. The clock ticks really slow, I barely have the patience to wait those 5 minutes. "Okay, that's it I'm calling" RIIING RIII "Hello, this is Aubrey speaking how can I help you?" I grunt. "You made me wait 5 minutes on purpose didn't you?" I can hear her laugh on the other end. "Okay, what's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" I sigh. "I think I'm falling in love with a girl I just met." I'm waiting for an explosion at the other end of the line but it stays silent. "Aubrey? Are you there?" I can hear her sigh. "Chlo, you know I love you and all because you're my best friend but what do you know about this girl? She might as well be a serial killer for all you know." I shake my head. "You don't understand, I've never felt this way in a very long time. The moment I touched her I knew there was something special." I let myself fall back on the bed. "I'm going to support you no matter what but just remember that she might not feel the same way about you." I hate it when she's right but I still don't want to give up hope. "I know. Anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow at the orientation day." We both say our good nights and end the conversation. Maybe she's right, maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up just yet.

Jesse's POV

We finished dinner but I can sense Beca is feeling uncomfortable. "Anyone up for a movie?" I hear Beca sigh but my parents didn't notice. "You can all watch a movie, but uhm… do you mind if I go for a little walk around the block?" I can see my parents look worried but nod. "Sure, but keep your phone with you." She gives us a smile and walks out of the room. a few moments later we can hear the front door close. "I'm worried about her, she pretends she's fine but we all know that it couldn't be less true." I look at my mom. "Mom, you know how she is, she has changed a lot through the years with everything that happened. She will not do anything stupid, she's responsible enough." I run my hand through my hair. "You know I will always protect her but right now I think she just needs some space." I sit down on the couch. "When she feels it's time to talk she'll come to us, I promise." I can see my mom smiling. "You and her always had this special connection, I just hope she comes and talks to you." I stand up and go hug my mom. "She will, don't worry, she will."

Beca's POV

As much as I love my family I need some time alone. I'm grateful for everything they have done for me but they will never fully understand what I went through the past few years. The only one that knows is Jesse and he knows better than to push.

I walk for about 15 minutes and I pass a shop that makes me stop. I don't even hesitate a second to go in. "Hello, can I help you?" The man at the register ask with a smile. "Uhm yes, I'm looking for a dog collar. It's for a… friend of mine. I actually saw one I really liked in the front." He walks over to me and I point to the one I want. "That's an expensive collar, maybe you're looking for something a bit cheaper?" I give him a smile. "No, I want this one please." The man shakes his head. "That would be 30 please." I pay by card and thank the man. He wishes me a good night and I leave.

I decide to walk back home passing the little park close by. "Stop pulling, Destiny, what's gotten into you today?" I look up and see Chloe walking towards me but she hasn't seen me yet. "Maybe she just misses me already." Almost instantly I'm staring into her deep blue eyes. "I think that might be the problem." I'm lucky that it's dark outside because she would see I was blushing. "Oh, I wanted to leave this in your mail box on my way back but now that I see you I can give it directly." I kind of laugh nervously. "Why? You didn't have to give me anything." I start laughing. "Oh no red, this is for the dog." I give her a little wink. "Red huh? No one has ever called me that before. I like it." She opens the bag and when she realizes what's in it she stares directly back at me. "I can't accept this, this is too much." She tries to give it back. I take it but do what she did not expect. "Come here girl." I open the collar and put it around Destiny's neck. She lets me put it on without any problems. "I don't take no for an answer red. And I have a feeling she likes the gift." I smile at her once more. "I'm going home, care to accompany me? I mean we are going in the same direction right?" She nods slightly and we start walking back.

During the walk home we made some small talk. "This is your place, it was nice seeing you. And thank you once more for the gift." I give her a hug. Why did I give her a hug? To be honest I don't care, I haven't felt this happy in a long time. "Thank you for walking me home. I had a nice time." We say our goodbye's and each part our way into our houses.

* * *

 **Alright because this is a new fanfic I decided to post 2 chapters today. Normally I try to post as soon as I can but it can be difficult with my schedule.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY STORY!**

 **IF YOU LIKE IT LET ME KNOW, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN MAYBE I CAN WRITE IT IN! (LIKE SONGS)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One week has passed since Beca moved in with the Swansons. They didn't push her to talk and she didn't push them away either. Beca has found a job in the music shop where Jesse works. She enjoys her time there and learns many useful things. But the main reason why she took that job was to pay back her aunt and uncle, and to be able to pay for her ticket and stay in LA. Her long life dream to go and be a producer could start there.

Beca's POV

"Did you take all your stuff? Don't forget we already have some classes today, we're lucky we only have Gym." I can't help but smile. "Yes Jesse, I have everything with me. You made me pack my bag 3 days ago." Seeing him running around is always a fun pastime. "If you guys have everything, can we leave?" Marie, my aunt, says popping her head around the corner. Jesse checks the room once more. "Yes, I think we're ready." I can't help but role my eyes. "You're one weird guy Jesse." He puts his arm around me. "Yes, but I'm related to you so I guess it's ok." I punch him in the arm. "Take that back." I fake being offended. "If you can catch me, race you to the door." He laughs and disappears through the door. One thing I know, this year will never be dull with him around.

We arrive at Barden High School, and Jesse got even more hyperactive. "We're here, I can't wait to see everyone." He's jumping up and down in his seat. "I'm going to show you the coolest club in the world, the acapella boys and girls." I can't help but sigh. "You know I don't sing Jesse, we've talked about it." He gives me a pout. "Maybe I can change your mind?" I laugh. "I doubt it, but you can always try."

The car stops. We say our goodbyes and then Jesse and I walk towards the school to check out the orientation day. "Come on, this way. I can hear someone sing." I look and in the distance I see a group of guys sing without instruments. "Those are the Treblemakers, they are awesome." I turn my head to look at Jesse but he's long gone to join the boys with singing. I assume he's part of the group. I decide not to stay and look too long so I go for a walk and see what other groups there are.

"You call yourself Fat Amy" I look over at a stand and see a girl who's not the slimmest but still looks like a lot of fun. "Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." The girl has a strong Australian accent. I want to walk past but someone stops me. "Would you like to audition for the Bellas?" I will recognize that anywhere. "I would, but I don't sing. Also I find acapella kind of lame." I can see a little bit of pain flash through her always happy eyes. "Well, you don't fit in anyway." I look behind Chloe and see a tall blond girl. The same girl that was talking to Fat Amy. "And what do you mean by that?" I'm now fully facing her. "Well for one those ear monstrosities and second you probably can't sing at all." I want to reply but someone quickly cuts in. "Aubrey, what's going on? Why are you treating her like that?" I look behind me and see Jesse standing there. "It's okay Jesse, she just doesn't know me. If she did, she would really hate." I give the blond girl an evil smile. "Oh come on Becs, you don't mean that. Let's go, I'll show you the rest of the school." Jesse grabs me by the shoulders and I flash a little smile towards Chloe but she didn't see it.

Chloe's POV

"What the hell Aubrey, why did you say that?" I can't help but feel angry. Not because Becca said she didn't like acapella but about how Aubrey reacted to it. "She's that girl isn't she? The one you're falling for?" I just shake my head. "Why did you have to be so hard on her? And actually I like those things you call ear monstrosities. They make her special. Oh and by the way, maybe we need something new in the Bellas, change things a little bit, open up our range." I put the flyers I'm holding on the table. "I'm going to go apologize, I'll see you in gym." I start walking in the same direction Jesse and Beca went. I can hear Aubrey calling my name but I just ignore it. I need to find Beca.

I walk around but I can't find them. I just hope I see her soon, I really need to clear this up. I don't care that she doesn't like acapella, I just want to get to know her.

*Gym Class*

I walk into the gym and see Beca standing alone. Jesse is standing with some of his teammates, probably talking about the new season. I walk over to her but she hasn't seen me yet. "Hey, I wanted to apologize for what Aubrey said. She didn't really mean what she said." I'm starting to have a panic attack and I feel 2 hands around my back. "It's alright, I'm not mad. Please, just breathe." I can feel my body relax under her touch. "I'm sorry too, I should not have said what I said either. It's just I don't sing." I listen to what she says. She hasn't let go of me the entire time and I liked that feeling. "Don't worry about it, I'm just trying to find new people for our group. It's not very easy." She pulls away and I immediately miss her touch. "I'm positive you'll find enough girls to join you." She smiles and I can't help but believe every word she said. "Okay everyone, let's split up into 2 teams, we're going to play dodge ball." I'm quickly pulled back into reality when the teacher blows his whistle.

Beca's POV

I'm exhausted, I haven't run this much since … I don't even remember. I'm the last one left on my side and Jesse on the other. I can hear everyone cheering us on but mostly Jesse. He throws the ball but I can catch it, he didn't see that coming so I used his surprise to throw the ball and hit him on his shoulder. "Game over!" We won, the team I was on surrounded me and was shouting my name. "Alright everyone, this was the end of class! Please go take a shower and go home!" The teacher tries to shout over all of the noise. Everyone goes towards the locker room but I get called back. "I'll see you guys outside." I shout to Jesse and Chloe. They don't hesitate and go out of the gym.

"I know what happened to you, if you ever need to take a break or have the need of some air please let me know." I smile at the teacher. "I will be alright, I'm almost completely healed and I think I've proven that today." I laugh to get the mood up a little. "I just don't want you to get hurt." I pick up the ball and throw it back to the teacher. "I know that sir. But I'll be okay, thank you for the concern." He smiles and dismisses me to take a shower.

I walk into the locker room and see that everyone had left. I quickly change out of my clothes and step into a shower cabin. I start to sing the lyrics to Titanium. "You can sing!" the curtain get's pulled open and reveals a naked Chloe behind it. "Dude, what the hell." I pull the curtain closed again but Chloe opens it again. "You were singing Titanium right?" I turn around and try to cover as much as I can. "You know David Guetta?" I look over my shoulder. "Have I been living under a rock? Of course I know him, this song is my jam… my _lady jam_." I roll my eyes. "Sing it to me." My eyes shoot wide open. "Dude, no" She laughs, "No, not for that reason. I'm not leaving until you do." Still looking over my shoulder. "I'm nude…" But it appears she will not leave until she gets what she came for. I turn around slowly trying to cover myself as much as I can. I start singing the chorus of the song.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

Chloe harmonizes with ease, somehow it feels great.

 _Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

When we finish singing I can't help the little smile creeping up. "I still think you should audition on Friday." With that she leaves just as quick as she came.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, THEY MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY!**

 **IF YOU LEAVE A NAME (guest) I CAN REPLY TO IT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER, SO FOR NOW**

 _ **GUEST: THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS**_

 _ **DIPSAUCE : THANK YOU VERY MUCH, I TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been 3 days since the shower 'incident', Chloe and Beca haven't discussed it and both try to hide their feelings for each other. But they can't fool Jesse and Aubrey. Jesse still tries to convince Beca to audition for the Bellas.

Beca's POV

"Why don't you at least try? How bad can it be?" I grunt. "I told you, I don't want to sing. And you know why." I get up from my bed. "I'm not ready for it just yet." I walk over to the piano. "Is that what's really keeping you back? Or is there another reason?" I let my hand go over the keys. "It's just… it reminds me too much of her." I can feel the tears in my eyes. "I understand, but maybe it will help you get closer to her once more?" I turn around and look at Jesse. "I don't know, it might… I promise I'll think about it ok?" He nods. "If you want to use the piano or guitar please do, I'm going for a walk anyway. Just… don't touch my laptop." He puts his arms up in defense. "I promise, and thank you." I give him a hug and head out towards the park.

I'm wearing my headset and listen to one of my new mixes. I'm oblivious to anything around me. I find an empty bench in the park and sit down. I have a little notebook with me and start writing thoughts and feelings about a certain redhead. I'm not sure how much time has passed but I'm pulled out of thought when someone pulls my headset down. I want to shout at the person but quickly decide against it when I see who it is. "Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" I close my notebook and motion for her to sit down. "Nothing, just listening to some music." She sits next to me. "What are you doing here?" She puts a strand of hair behind her ear. She has her hair put up in a messy bun. "I'm working on my cardio, I come running here every day." She smiles. "You should come running with me once." I laugh at that suggestion. "You might actually like it." I want to argue but get interrupted by a guy calling out to Chloe. He's tall and handsome. I have seen him in school a few times. His dark brown hair is spiked up and he's wearing a pair of worn-out jeans. "Tom? What are you doing here?" He stops in front of us. "Did you really think your boyfriend wouldn't know where to find you?" I think I'm going to be sick, of course she has a boyfriend. Why could I ever think she would be interested in me. "Oh sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tom, and you're Beca right? Jesse's cousin?" He reaches out his hand for me to shake it. Not to seem impolite I accept. "Yeah, that's me." I quickly get up. "Oh look at the time, I have to go home. I'll see you at school." I flash Chloe and Tom a smile and leave as fast as I can. "Beca?!" I don't stop to turn around to see who's calling because I know, how can I not know who's it was. It was the only person I've ever fallen this hard for.

Chloe's POV

"Beca?!" I try to run after her but Tom stops me. "What's wrong babe? Why don't answer my calls or texts?" I get out of his grasp. "Stop calling me babe. You very well know that we broke up." I try to get passed him. But he blocks my way. "This is not over yet, I know we have our differences but we are not over." I take a step back. "It was over the second you decided to cheat on me." This took him of guard and I used it to push past him and make a run for it towards my house. I need to talk to Beca and clear this up.

Beca's POV

I walk into the house and go straight up to my room. But of course Jesse is still in there. "Is everything alright? What happened?" I put my notebook on the piano. "Everything's ok, I just want to be alone." I can see Jesse hesitating. "Really, it's alright." He sighs and starts to climb down. "Thank you for understanding." I hear him sigh. "Always."

I sit down at the piano and open it up and play some notes that form a melody. Even though I haven't played in a while it just felt right. I play around with the melody and start forming a song. While playing I didn't notice someone enter my room until I hear them clear their throat behind me. When I turn around I almost make a double take. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Still not moving from my spot I stare at her. "Jesse let me in, I wanted to talk about what happened out there." I don't know where to look so I decide to stare at my shoes. "Tom isn't my boyfriend, I broke up with him when he cheated on me." I can feel myself boiling up. "It's alright, I'm over it." She walks over to me and takes my hands into hers, I didn't realize I had made them into fists. "How could he do that to you? You're so amazing." I look up and stare into her eyes. "He's missing out on someone great." A little smile forms on her face. "That might be true but now there is a spot for someone new, someone I've yet to figure out." She winked at me, or at least I think so. "What were you playing before? I've never heard it." I let go of her hands and look at the piano. "Oh that. it uhm… it's something I started to write, but it's not finished yet." I see her looking at my notebook. "Can I hear a little bit?" I nod and sit down. I start playing and sing at the same time. It feels so right to sing for her.

 _Like April snow blowin' around in Gramercy Park  
The two of us were never meant to last  
You left your traces and drove away like a circus in town  
A three-ring show that comes and goes too fast  
The best of friends have been divided by a kiss  
And if we can't love again, I can always reminisce_

 _Cinderella beautiful, this one is for you_  
 _We almost made our fairy tale come true_  
 _And happy ever after was unavailable_  
 _Now two years after midnight_  
 _I'm still thinking of those yesterdays_  
 _When I was prince charming_  
 _And you were Cinderella beautiful_  
 _…_

I finish the last words and look up to Chloe. "What did you think?" Chloe sits down next to me and hugs me tight. "That was amazing, when it's finished I want to be the first one to hear it." I nod and smile. "Did I ever give you my number?" She shakes her head. I pull out my phone and give it to her and she does the same. We put in each other's number in and give our phones back to each other. I set her name to Red and put it back into my pocket. "I should get going, my parents will be worried." I walk her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." I look at her go and disappear into the darkness.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME HAPPY :D**

 **BECHLOEORBHLOE : THANK YOU, THE BEGINNING MIGHT SEEM SLOW BUT THERE WILL BE A LOT OF DRAMA COMING UP I JUST NEED TO WORK MY WAY THERE ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beca's POV

Jesse is driving us to school. We agreed on taking turns for driving but I have the feeling he doesn't trust me so much. I can understand though, this car is his baby. It also means that I can relax and enjoy the view. "What are you thinking of?" I'm pulled out of thought. "Nothing really, just that we made a deal that we would take turns on driving but I yet have to drive." He starts laughing. "Why is this funny to you?" He tries to contain his laughter. "Why didn't you say so sooner? I just wanted to give you some time to relax and get used to the roads here before you would go at it. If you really want you can drive on the way back home." Now I start laughing with him. "I would love that. But now let's put on some music." I don't even wait for an answer and put on a fun radio station, we sing along to most of the songs that come along until we arrive at the school. "Come on, we have a long day ahead of us." I give him a confused look. "The auditions are today and I have to be there to pick some new members." That's right I completely forgot about that. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll wait for you out here until you finish, I can get a head start on my homework." Jesse bumps into my shoulder. "You can still come and audition you know?" I roll my eyes. "That's not happening."

We walk into the school and go to our first class. When we walk in the first person I see is Chloe. She sees us too and waves us over. "We kept you a seat." She points at her and Aubrey? I think that was her name. "Thank you Chlo, hey Aubrey." Jesse has a goofy grin on his face. I have a feeling he might have a crush on Aubrey. I don't see why but ok. He gives her a quick hug and sits next to her. "How are you?" Chloe motions me to sit down. "I've been good, how are you?" She gives me one of those wonderful smiles. "Really good to." We take out our books to have them ready for class. "Alright everyone take your seats and let's start this lesson. Open your books on page 17." Everyone settles down and class starts. It goes very well and I'm surprised at how calm everyone is. Maybe it's because it's the first week.

Chloe's POV

Finally all of our classes are over. I noticed that Beca didn't struggle with any of the material we had to know and it surprised me. Everyone always has a bit of difficulty. We all walk towards the auditorium, we are going to have our auditions there. "Are you sure you don't want to try?" I whisper to Beca. I was hoping but she shakes her head. "Sorry, I'm not someone you're looking for." Without thinking I grab her arm. "Who says that you aren't exactly what I'm looking for." I playfully give her wink. It makes her smile so I guess there might be some hope. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to study outside." She smiles at me and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. She leaves us in front of the door and walks towards the exit.

We set up the auditorium together with the Treblemakers. We take our places and let the contestants come in and wait their turn. When everyone is settled Tommy starts with the explanation "... Sixteen bars of Kelly Clarkson's "Since U Been Gone." If a group likes you, they'll contact you directly. My tone deaf sidekick Justin will collect your info." I look around and see that everyone seems to understand the rules and song. "First up today..." this was going to be a long day.

CYNTHIA ROSE (begins singing)  
 _BUT SINCE U BEEN GONE..._

BEGIN "AMERICAN IDOL"-TYPE AUDITION MONTAGE:

\- We see QUICK POPS of AUDITIONERS. Some good, some bad.  
\- A smart-looking plain-faced girl wearing Tina-Fey glasses introduces herself as MARY ELISE. She has an adequate voice.  
\- More AUDITIONERS.

This was not going to be easy. Many of them were really good but we would still have a lot of work to do. I look at Aubrey who has an almost identical expression on her face. "Okay. That's everybody." I look around and see that it really was it. A bit disappointed that Beca didn't show. I look at the stage and see the person I wanted to see this entire time. "Wait! There's one more." Everyone's a bit confused and Beca seems uncomfortable. I wave her in so she doesn't feel so awkward. "I… I didn't know we had to do this song." Aubrey looks like she want to say something but I quickly cut in. "It's ok, sing anything you want." She looks at the table we're sitting at and points at the yellow cup I have in front of me. "May I?" I simply nod and wait for what she wants perform. She sits down and forms a beat with the cup and sings.

 _I got my ticket for the long way round_  
 _Two bottles of whiskey for the way_  
 _And I sure would like some sweet company_  
 _And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone,_  
 _When I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
 _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

When she's done the room erupts in cheers and applause. Even Aubrey seems impressed even though I know she won't admit it.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **YOU GUYS MAKE ME SOOOOO HAPPY, THE MORE REVIEWS THE HAPPIER I GET WHICH ALSO MEANS MORE UPDATES!**

 **BRIENNALYNN19 : I SURELY WILL, I HAVE NO INTENTION OF QUITTING JUST YET ;P**

 **BECHLOEORBHLOE : I TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN BUT IT REALLY DEPENDS ON MY SCHEDULE**

 **ALE0488 : I TRY TO KEEP IT CUTE HAHA AND JUST STAY TUNED :D**

 **BRITTNEYJ2020 : THANK YOU VERY MUCH**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Becca and Jesse have to work at the music shop during the weekend. Jesse is really excited about the new boys they chose for the Treblemakers. Becca isn't really interested but does want to know if Chloe liked her singing. She had to improvise a bit during the audition because she didn't know which song they had to prepare.

Becca's POV

"I'm so surprised that guy could sing so well. I mean I know him because we're in the same class but he seems a bit odd. He's like really into magic and stuff, maybe I should talk to him about it. To get him to maybe do less magic in front of others. What do you think? Becs? Are you listening?" He taps me on the shoulder when I don't react. "Huh? What?" I turn around to face him. "Were you listening to anything I just said?" I roll my eyes. "Of course, you were talking about the new guy and that maybe you should talk to him." He gives me a stare. "Yeah, so… what do you think?" I shrug. "I guess so, he seems nice. He might understand." To be honest I didn't really care. "You're right, I'm going to talk to him." We finish our work about two hours later and head home.

"We have dinner at 6 right?" I ask while hanging my coat. "Actually, mom and dad won't be home for dinner so we have to order in today. They left some money, what do you want?" I pretend to think about it. "Pizza!" Somehow we both shout it at the same time and end up laughing. "Pizza it is, I'll call for it now." He goes into the living room. "I'm going to my room, can you call me when the pizza gets here?" I hear a soft ok coming from the other room and I head up.

Chloe's POV

"She's too alternative for the Bellas Chloe." I'm getting frustrated. "What about Fat Amy? Or Cynthia Rose? Or any of the girls that auditioned." Right now we're both passing in my room. "It's not that we have a lot of choice do we?" I sigh. "She has an amazing voice and knows a lot about music. She might be our best shot at winning this year." If stares could kill Aubrey's would have. "How can you be so sure, you don't even know her." I can feel myself getting angry. "I've seen her room I've listened to her music, I …" She stops me. "You've been in her room? What were you doing there? Actually I don't want to know." I shake my head. "I went to talk to her, I needed to clear something up and I heard her play the piano and sing." My mind wanders back to that day. "I have to admit, she is good but I'm not sure…" I get thrown back into reality by Aubrey's voice. "Stop, you've made every decision up until now and now it's my turn. I want Becca in the group." Aubrey throws her hands up. "Fine, if you want it that bad she's part of the group." We each sit down on the floor. "So… this is a list of all the girls that we chose."

 _Fat Amy  
Stacie Conrad  
Lilly Onakuramara  
Cynthia-Rose Adams  
Jessica Jacobs  
Ashley Simmens  
Flo Fuentes  
Becca Mitchell_

"Yes, that's about right. Who's going to call and tell them?" I take another look at the list and a smile forms when I read Becca's name. "I'll call everyone, but you call Becca. I don't want to talk to her." I immediately go for my phone. "No problem, I'll do it now." I step out of my room and go to the bathroom to call Becca. I don't need long to find her because she's in my favorites as _My Alt-Girl,_ somehow I knew she would be.

"Hello?" It didn't take long for her to answer the phone. "Hi Becca? It's me Chloe?" I can hear her laugh. "I know, I have caller ID." I sit down at the edge of the bathtub. "Why are you calling Is everything ok? Do I need to come over?" Her rambling is kind of cute. "No, no, I wanted to tell you that you are officially a Bella." The line stays silent. "Becca are you there?" I look at my screen to see if the line is still there. "Yes, I'm still here. I just… uhm… thank you I guess. Didn't see it coming really." I sigh. "You were hoping we wouldn't choose you?" I can't help but feel disappointed. "No, hell no. I'm happy to be a Bella, I'll be able to spend more time with you… I mean as friends…" I can't make out the rest of the sentence because she's mumbling. "I'm happy for that too." Someone knocks on the bathroom door. "I need to pee, let me in." I throw my head in my neck. "Uhm, Becca, I have to go but I'll text you later." She says it's alright and we finish the conversation. "It's all yours." My little brother runs in. "Next time have your conversations somewhere else." He slams the door shut. What do I do with that kid? With an eye roll I walk back to my room. "I called everyone and told them the news. They were all excited." I smile and sit next to her. "We should all go out and celebrate, together with the Trebles." The idea popped into my head. It could be a nice bonding experience. "Yes, we can all go to this new karaoke place in town." Aubrey makes a group chat on Facebook. "Chlo, can you add Becca? I don't have her as a friend." I open my messenger and add her to the group. We don't need a lot of time for everyone to reply to the message, We agree on going tomorrow evening. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The karaoke 'date' is nearing with quick passes. Chloe is freaking out about what to wear tonight. She, Becca and Jesse are driving together to the karaoke bar. Jesse and Becca are going to pick Chloe up in half an hour.

Chloe's POV

Throwing the umpteenth shirt back into my closet. "I give up, I have nothing to wear." I can hear someone snickering behind me. "Trying to impress someone?" I turn around and see my brother standing in my door. "What is it to you James?" He walks in. "Nothing, it just makes me happy to see my little sister happy." I plop down on my bed. "I don't know why but she makes me feel like I'm flying all the time." I cover my eyes and fall back on the bed. "If she doesn't like you for you, then she doesn't deserve you…" He takes a little pause. "Why don't you wear the blue dress with yellow flowers? It brings out your eyes." I sit up and look at him full disbelieve. "What? I've gone shopping with you and mom one too many times." We look at each other and laugh. "You're the best brother, you know that right?" He pulls me up. "I've been told before." He hugs me, we're a very huggable family. "Thank you very much." He let's go. "It's not because you like a girl I won't go all big brother on her." He winks and walks towards the door but stops. "I'm always going to protect you." With that he walks out. I can't ask for a better brother in the whole world.

I check myself one more time in the mirror before I go down to wait for Becca and Jesse to pick me up. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch. DING DONG "I'll get it." James is up before I can even react. Scared of what might happen I quickly follow him. "Uhm, hello, I'm Becca. Is this the Beale house?" She sounds nervous, I find it cute. "It is, so you are Beca?" I assume she said yes but I couldn't hear it. "Hey Becs, I see you met my brother James." I push him out of the way. "See you later Jayjay." I grab her hand and pull her away from my brother before things get … awkward. When were out of sight I let go of her hand. "I'm sorry about him, he's weird." I try to laugh it off. "That's alright, I didn't know you had a brother?" The first time since we started talking I actually look at her. "Oh yes, two actually. That was James and I have a little brother Brian."She just nods her head in understanding. "Can I just say. you look amazing." I'm caught off guard by this. "Oh, uhm, thank you." She offers me her hand. "The car is this way." This time it's not me pulling but Becca and it makes me happy.

Becca's POV

The car ride is filled with music and laughter. We're all having fun. About 20 minutes later we arrive at the karaoke bar. I help Chloe out of the car and we walk inside. Most of the group is already there. Aubrey says hi and quickly goes to talk with Jesse. "You want to sing with me later?" I glance to my right. "Oh, Becca, I would be honored." Chloe gives me a wink and goes mingle with the rest. I don't really feel like it so I sit down and order a coke and just enjoy my time.

Two hours later most of us have sung some duets or group songs. I enjoy watch everyone do their thing in their style. We can do a lot of things with it. "Becca Mitchell, get yourself up here! You promised me a song." I look over the crowd up to the stage and see Chloe holding 2 mics. I quickly make my way up the stage. "What kind of song did you have in mind?" She winks and hands me the mic. "You'll see." She goes over at the DJ and requests the song. It doesn't take me long to realize which song she wants us to sing.

Chloe:  
 _You shout it out_  
 _But I can't hear a word you say_  
 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

Beca:  
 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
 _You shoot me down, but I get up_  
 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

Together:  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_

Beca:  
 _Cut me down_  
 _But it's you who has further to fall_  
 _Ghost town, haunted love_

Chloe:  
 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
 _I'm talking loud not saying much_  
 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

Together:  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium_

 _Stone-hard, machine gun_  
 _Firing at the ones who run_  
 _Stone-hard, those bulletproof guns_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium_

When we finish singing the crowd erupts in applause. We hand back the mic and go back to the group. We get congratulated by everyone, even Aubrey muttered a quick 'That was great.' I sit down and Chloe follows. "We were amazing, we have amazing chemistry." When I realize what I said my eyes pop open. It makes Chloe chuckle. "We really do." I want to say something more but someone interrupts me. "Becca? Becca Mitchell? Is that really you?" I turn around to see who was exactly talking, I recognized the voice but I couldn't place to whom it belonged. To be honest I wished I didn't know at all. "Sarah? What… what are you doing here?"

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **DUN DUN DUN… WHO'S IS THIS MISTERIOUS SARAH HAHAHAHA**

 **DRAMA IS COMING UP PEOPLE!**

 **REVIEWS = ME HAPPY**

 **ME HAPPY = QUICK UPDATES**

 **BECHLOEORBHLOE : HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, IF YOU DIDN'T I'LL TRY TO WRITE IN ANOTHER KARAOKE NIGHT LATER ON!**

 **GUEST : I CAN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT THE PLOT, OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN'T READ IT ;P**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chloe's POV

We make it back to the seats in one piece, adrenaline pumping through my body. Becca sits down and I quickly follow "We were amazing, we have amazing chemistry." Becca's eyes open wider than they ever should, it makes me chuckle because it's adorable. "We really do." I try to calm her down. She want to say something but gets interrupted by a blond girl. She's really beautiful, I have a bad feeling about it. "Becca? Becca Mitchell? Is that really you?" She turns around and seems shocked to say the least. "Sarah? What… what are you doing here?" Her shocked expression quickly turns into an angry one. "Can we talk? In private." The blond girl seems to know why Becca looks so angry. "NOW YOU WANT TO TALK? AFTER EVERYTHING NOW YOU FOUND THE TIME?!" Becca has never shouted before, at least not in front of me. The other girl seems hurt by these words and wants to say something back but Becca storms out of the bar. I don't hesitate and follow quickly, apparently Sarah has the same idea.

I find Becca outside punching a tree. "Wow, hold it there Rocky." I rush over and check her hand for some serious damage. "I'm alright, I just needed to blow of some steam." I can see that she's not fine. "Becca, you can't run away like that." I feel Becca tense up. "Like you did?" Sarah steps forward but Becca steps back. "I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't, I promised my dad I wouldn't tell anyone." Becca just stares at her. "I still love you." There it was, the moment that crushed my hopes. "You could have sent me a letter, explaining why you had to leave. Not where you were going. You left when I needed you the most. I loved you, hell I still love you. But if you think that I will crawl back to you after a stupid apology you never knew me that well." I wanted to sink into the ground. Becca was still in love with this girl. "You never believed me when I asked you for help, you just ignored every cry for help." I'm not sure what was going on right now. What was she talking about? "Becca? What happened?" Sarah tries to come closer but Becca backs away again leaving me in the middle. "No one believed me and now she's gone…" I see tears form in Becca's eyes. "I think you should go." I say to Sarah. "I'm not giving up on us yet."She whispers while looking me right in the eyes. She turns around and leaves me and Becca standing there. Jesse passes her on his way out.

Becca's POV

Everything is just too much for me right now. I have very strong feelings for Chloe but Sarah was my first love. The only thing I want right now is to curl up in a ball and cry. Jesse comes over to me and puts his arms around me. Chloe hasn't moved since everything went down. "Becca? Becs, Do you want to talk about it?" That's it I can't hold it back anymore. I start crying and don't calm down for at least 5 minutes. When I calm down enough to talk I start explaining. "She was my girlfriend for a little over a year. One day she disappeared. I assumed she left with her family, her father is in the army." I take a little break. "She knew what was going on at home but never told her dad. She thought it would pass, she gave me hope. But when she left about a month later everything got even worse and …" I can't finish my explanation but Jesse knows. He just holds me even closer. "Do you blame her for what happened?" I quickly shake my head. "No, no one knew _that_ was going to happen." I finally look up at Chloe. "I'm sorry you had to see all of this." She shakes her head and runs towards us, crouches down and hugs me. "Don't ever apologize for this. I don't know what you exactly went through and you don't have to tell me, but know I will always listen." I hold on to her and take in her scent. It calms me down, I know I'll have to tell her at some point but I can't do it just yet. "Let's get you home." Chloe lets go of me. "I want to walk home, is that ok Jesse?" I can see the worry in his eyes. "I'll go with her. Maybe you can drive Aubrey home, I think she missed her last bus." Jesse agrees. "Fine, but call me if you need anything. The walk will be very long." He gets up and walks back inside.

"Thank you… for everything tonight." Chloe helps me get up. "Also… for ruining your night "This must have been the worst night ever for her. "It wasn't your fault, also I've had worse dates." She laughs. "Date? ... How many bad versus good ones?" I ask out of curiosity. "All of them were bad, and somehow got worse every time." She smiles at probably a memory of one. "Maybe I should take you out to show you how a real date looks like." I joke. "Sure, I would love to. Maybe you can blow me away." I stop in my tracks. "Are you for real? I mean, if I would have known you'd say yes would have asked properly." I fake a shocked expression. "How would you ask me then miss Mitchell?" I look around and see a little flower perk and pick some flowers. I then turn around stand very very close to Chloe. "Chloe Beale, would you… do me… the honor of taking you out on a date." While saying the last part I go down on one knee and offer her the flowers. This catches her of guard and it makes me laugh. "Rebecca Mitchel, I'd love to go out on a date with you." I stand up and catch her in my arms. I spin her around. "You won't regret this red." I set her down. She smiles at me. We're very close, I could almost kiss her. I clear my throat. "We should get going, your parents must be worried." Great move Mitchell… "Yeah, uh we should." Her face went from happy to sad and I didn't like it at all but it was my own fault. Without thinking I intertwine our fingers and we continue our journey home.

A good half hour later we arrive at her door. "Thank you for bringing me home." I smile, I just don't want this to end. She leans in and give me a kiss on my cheek. It lasts longer than a normal kiss, or is it just in my mind? "Good night Becca." Still star struck I mumble a quick uhu. She opens the door and goes inside.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEW = ME HAPPY**

 **ME HAPPY = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **BECHLOEORBHLOE : I DID USE TITANIUM AS THEIR DUET SONG**

 **BRIANNALYNN19 : AND MANY MORE TO COME IN THE FUTURE ;P**

 **ACATITANIUM94 : AS YOU COULD READ SARAH IS AN EX, AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

On Monday the Bellas have their first official rehearsal. Chloe is very excited about it, but Aubrey nervous. She doesn't have any confidence in this new group. She hopes they will change her mind.

Chloe's POV

It's the first rehearsal so Aubrey and I went early to get everything set in the gym. Aubrey is very stressed, I just hope she won't be too hard on the new girls, especially Becca. Aubrey went out to get some more things we could need. My phone vibrates in my pocket, I take it out and see I got a text from Becca.

MY ALT GIRL  
Look behind you ;p

I turn around and see Becca standing there. "You're early." She starts walking over. "Don't get used to it though. I'm early because I wanted to give you this." She hands me a little note. "What is this?" I ask myself more than I ask her. "If you open it you'll find out." She winks at me. I open the little note.

 _Wednesday  
Pick you up at 6  
PS: Wear something comfy_

"Oh… you're already here." Aubrey came back and sounded disappointed. "Uhm, yes, I, uhm, I wanted to help you guys set up." Aubrey isn't listening anymore, she just went on doing whatever she was doing. "There is nothing you can do." I take Becca's hand and lead her towards the chairs we prepared for everyone. When I'm sure we're out of Aubrey's reach we sit down. "So? What are we going to do on our date?" Becca has to laugh. "Impatient aren't we? You'll see when we get there, I think you're going to like it." I want to push the matter but the rest starts walking in. "Sup shawshank, you're in early." Of course Fat Amy had to be the loudest. "Alright if everyone's here we can start. We have a lot to do before our first concert in a few weeks. Chloe can you hand out the papers?" I didn't feel like leaving Becca's side but I have to. This is going to be a very long rehearsal.

Becca's POV

I can't take it anymore, it's only been one hour and I want to leave so badly. Aubrey has been going over the same song set and it drives me crazy. I have stopped listening almost half through the 'lecture' and started thinking of ways to improve the set. "Becca? Are you paying attention?" I get pulled back to reality by someone snapping her fingers in front of my face. "If you aren't going to pay attention it would be better if you left." Aubrey looks really angry. "I would be paying attention if we would sing something interesting, we sing songs that aren't even from this century." Aubrey gives me a very angry stare. "You have to loosen up a bit dude." If it was possible smoke would be coming out of her ears. "If you don't like it, leave. We don't need you here. I don't know what you _think_ you know about music but it will not get you anywhere." I get up from my chair and Aubrey backs away. "You know nothing about my life Aubrey, you think you have me figured out but you have no idea. You don't need me right? Fine, good luck with whatever..." I look her right in the eyes and see she won't say anything anytime soon. I grab my bag and leave without sparing anyone a second glance.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT I KNOW… BUT I HAD A VERY LONG DAY AND I WANTED TO POST SOMETHING!  
I'LL EITHER HAVE THE DATE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR IN THE ONE AFTER THAT**

 **BTW : DO YOU WANT TO SEE AN AUBREY POV OF THIS MOMENT? OR IS IT OK FOR YOU GUYS?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aubrey's POV

"Alright if everyone's here we can start. We have a lot to do before our first concert in a few weeks. Chloe can you hand out the papers?" I hand her the list and she gives in to the rest. I wanted to make them all run a few laps in the gym but Chloe made me promise I wouldn't. The girls are progressing but not fast enough to get through regionals. I see Becca looking bored out of her mind and not paying attention to anything I say, how could I even think she would be different. "Becca? Are you even paying attention?" I snap my fingers in front of her face. She just gives me a neutral look. "If you aren't going to pay attention it would be better if you left." She still looks like she doesn't care. "I would be paying attention if we would sing something interesting, we sing songs that aren't even from this century." I narrow my eyes and give her a stare, I'm not going to let a nobody push me around. "You have to loosen up a bit dude." That's it, I've had it with her. "If you don't like it, leave. We don't need you here. I don't know what you _think_ you know about music but it will not get you anywhere." She stands up and I take a quick step back. "You know nothing about my life Aubrey, you think you have me figured out but you have no idea. You don't need me right? Fine, good luck with whatever..." We look each other straight in the eyes but I'm determined not to back down. She takes her bag and leaves.

"Anyone else who has a problem with how I do things?" I get no reactions from the rest. "Good, let's finish the set list." I walk back to the board and take the sheet music. "When we start to learn new songs we always play them on the piano to take a close look on the different parts, anyone who knows how to play?" I hear someone scoff behind me. I turn around and see that Chloe is furious. "I know someone who can play piano but you just kicked her out Aubrey. She just said what everyone else is thinking, yes even me." Too shocked to say anything I turn back to the board. "I know you want to keep the legacy standing but maybe something new and refreshing can help us." Some of the others girls agree in a whisper. "We are going to do this my way, if it really turns out bad I'll go beg her to come back. But if everything goes right I will not have to at all." I try and stay calm. "You have to apologize to her either way Bree." I shake my head. "We already lost enough time on this matter, let's go on with the rehearsal."

Things are not getting better so I decide to finish rehearsal early for today. "That's it for today, I'll see you guys tomorrow." No one hesitates to leave, even Chloe doesn't seem like wanting to stay. "You can leave if you want." She doesn't say anything but continues to help clean up the place. the silence starts to be unbearable. "Chloe I know you really like her and everything but you saw her attitude." She stops what she's doing and look at me. "That has nothing to do with it, I just hope she doesn't cancel on me Wednesday." I give her a confused look. "She kind of asked me out on a date. We were talking and we ended up talking about bad dates and I told her almost every single one of mine was horrible. She said she would take me on a date to show what a fantastic one would look like." I smile. "So she's taking you out on a fake date, but she really makes you happy doesn't she." Chloe nods. "Go, go talk to her. I'll clean up the rest." She gives me a hug. "Thank you Brie." She runs out leaving me standing here alone, but it's worth it because my best friend finally found someone special to her.

Becca's POV

I get home and go straight up to my room. My aunt and uncle are still at work, and Jesse had a his own rehearsal with the Trebles. I sit down behind my laptop and start mixing. I'm so into my mixing that I jump up when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I see Chloe's caller ID pop up. I want to just ignore it because I don't want to talk to anyone but I can't ignore Chloe. "Sup Red." I pause my track. "Can I come inside?" I get up from my chair. "What do you mean? Are you in front of the house?" I practically run down the stairs and open the door. "I'm really sorry about today but Aubrey is very nervous about it all and she didn't mean what she said. Can you please forgive…" I cut her off and pull her into a hug. "Chloe calm down, it's ok." She holds on to me. "Do you want to come in?" I can feel her nodding her head. "Come one, I'll get us some drinks to take upstairs."

We finally get into my room and each take a seat. Me at my desk and Chloe on my bed. "What are you working on?" She points at my laptop. "The set list we were singing at rehearsal." I turn to my screen and push some buttons. "Come here, I'll show you." I give her my headset. It doesn't take me long before I start laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I shake my head. "I just realized you're the first person that I have ever given my headset to except Jesse." She tilts her head in confusion. "I'm really protective over it, for personal reasons." She puts them on carefully and I push play. "This is amazing, it's the songs Aubrey wants mixed with Turn The Beat Around and Bullet Proof, it sounds awesome." She gives me back my headset. "Becca?" I put my headset on its special place. "Yeah? What's up?" Chloe is fidgeting with her shirt. "Are you going to cancel the date because of what happened today?" It takes me a lot of effort not to laugh. "Of course not, I would never cancel on you." I can see hope in her eyes. "Really?" I nod my head. "Really really." I catch Chloe staring at my laptop. "Everything ok?" She nods. 'Yeah, I was just thinking… can I show Aubrey this mix? I mean this is really good and it might change her mind." I roll my eyes and take a USB. "I thought you might ask." I give her a little wink. "I put all of my mixes on sticks so if ever necessary I can give it to someone. These are a few ideas I had today." I give her the mixes. "OMG, is it really this late? My parents are going to freak out." She jumps up and collects her things. "I'll see you soon." She walks down and out of the house, the only thing I can do is follow and wave her out when she leaves.

*Skipping to Wednesday… date day*

I check everything one more time. Jesse let me borrow his car for today and I'm checking if I took everything. It looks about right. I close the trunk and go back inside. I check myself in the mirror. My combat boots match my outfit like always. I'm wearing skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a black plaid top open. "You look great, she's going to love it Becs." Jesse likes to sneak up on people. "Thanks, I think its time for me to leave." I face him. "Thank you for letting me borrow your car." He laughs and pushes me out the door. "Don't worry about that, now go, have a great time."

I bought a single red rose, it might look cheap but it has a meaning. One rose means one date, on the second 2 roses and I can build up like that. Even though this isn't a real date… or is it? I pull up to her house and get out. Without hesitation I ring the bell. It doesn't take long for someone to open the door. That someone is Chloe and she looks fantastic. "You look great, uhm… this is for you." I give her the rose. "Only one rose?" Chloe's brother was standing behind her. "Yes, one rose because it's a first date." He seems pleased with that answer. "Give me a minute, I have to get my purse." She gives her brother a stare. "Why don't you come in, you can wait for her in the living room." He steps aside and lets me go past him. He has a weird look on his face.

In the living I can see why, the entire family is sitting there. "You must be Becca." A woman who looks exactly like Chloe stand up and grabs me for a hug. "Yes m'am, that's me." I feel really awkward. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss Beale." She starts waving her hands. "No, please call me Sylvia." I smile and look over at a man who I assume is Chloe's father, he stands up to greet me. "Don't even think of calling me mister Beale, I'm not that old yet. Call me Henry." He gives me a warm smile. I put out my hand to shake with him but he ignores it and give me a hug. It's very weird for me. "Hi, I'm Brain." A little boy comes up to me. "Are you in love with Chloe." That question caught me completely off guard. "Don't answer that." Chloe walks in. "James, are you serious? Did you really have to take her to meet everyone?" Chloe looks really angry. "It's ok Chloe, it was a pleasure to meet everyone, at least now I can see who you get your looks form." She seems to relax. "She's a real keeper Chlo, don't let her go." James tells her. "I wasn't planning to." I couldn't help the smile on my face. "I would love to stay longer and chat but we have a date to attend to." Chloe grabs my hand and pulls me out of the house. "I'm so sorry for everything, I didn't…" I cover her mouth before she starts rambling. "Chloe, it's ok, your family is fantastic. I'm glad I could meet them." She seems to accept that fact but still doesn't look completely happy. "How can I get that beautiful smile back?" I ask her with a whisper. "Let's have that amazing date you've been bragging about." I smile and open the car door. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS MUCH LONGER BECAUSE OF THE LITTLE CHAPTER I POSTED YESTERDAY!**

 **REVIEWS = ME HAPPY**

 **ME HAPPY = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **ACATITANIUM94 : I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT AS YOU REQUSTED I PUT AUBREYS POV OF THE REHEARSAL IN THIS ONE**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chloe's POV

We've been driving for about 45 minutes and we're having a lot of fun. We put up the volume and sing along with the songs playing on the radio. Becca reaches for the radio and turns it down a bit. "We're almost there, but I need you to do something before we get there." I'm starting to panic, maybe Aubrey was right? "Ok, before you have a panic attack. I'm not going to kill you, I just need to set something up when we get there but I don't want you to see it yet. So, can you put on the blindfold?" She point at the glove compartment. "What are you up too Mitchell?" I laugh while putting on the blindfold. "You'll find out soon enough." Surely a few moment later we stop the car. "Okay, I'm going to leave you here for a quick moment, I can trust you won't look?" I nod my head and wait in the car. I hear Becca open the trunk and taking something out. It takes quite the while before Becca comes back. I almost have a complete freak out when she opens the door on my side. "Step out of the car slowly, I'm going to lead the way now." I step out and hold on to Becca tightly.

After a minute of walking we come to a stop. "Okay, now you can look." I take of the blindfold. It takes a few moments to get used to the light. When I see what's in front of me I cover my mouth in surprise. "Do you like it?" Becca starts to freak out. "Oh god you hate it don't you?" I put my arms around her. "It's wonderful, I love it." We look each other in the eyes for what seems an eternity. "Do you want to sit down?" I smile and nod. In the distance I see a beautiful waterfall. "How did you find this place?" Becca hands me a plate. "I used to come here with my parents when I was little, not many people know it." I look at how the sun sets behind the trees. "This place is special to me, it reminds me of the good times I had." I see Bceca looking in the same direction as I did before. "Thank you for sharing it with me." I take her hand and intertwine our fingers.

We sit there and talk about a lot of things. Well it's mostly me talking and her listening. We eat the food she brought and it's amazing. "Becca? Did you cook this?" She nods slowly. "Yeah, I learned how to cook pretty young." She smiles at what I assume was a nice memory. "Can I ask you a question? If it's too personal then don't but I really wanted to ask you about it since… the shower." She sits up and gives me a sign to proceed. "What happened? I saw the scar and I've been wondering what happened." I can't even look at her, I feel like I'm overstepping some boundaries. "My dad did this, the day he…" She stops and I can see it pains her to talk about it. "You don't have to really." She shakes her head. "No it's ok. My dad was a very abusive man, he was controlling and also an alcoholic. One day he was drunk, again and he started shouting at my mom. He hit her multiple times. She… she saw me and told me to go to my room but he said that if I moved he would kill her. I was crying and begged him to stop but it gave him more power. He started hitting my mom even more. He took a metal stick we used for the fireplace and he started hitting her with that. I couldn't take it and ran down to help my mom. He stabbed me with the sharp end and my mom tried to stop him. He hit her in the head and she… she never woke up. One of our neighbors heard our screams and called the police, but they were too late for my mom." Becca was shaking at this point. "I hate him so much, he ruined my life." I'm not sure what to do so I shoot over and give her a strong hug. She starts crying and I just let her, she can use it.

Beca's POV

I didn't realize how much I needed to let it all go until now. I have stopped crying but still sob a little. "I'm sorry for ruining your date, again." Chloe still holds me but I can feel and hear her laugh. "You didn't ruin anything, I'm even more impressed by you." I push myself out of her hug but not entirely to lose her touch. "This is by far the best date I've been on, you put so much effort in it. Seeing your soft side is a big plus." She gives me a little kiss on my forehead. "But just so you know, this date is not over yet. I have another surprise for you." I turn around and take my guitar. "I thought why not sing a song." I give her a little wink. I start playing…

 _The question that I pose is really easy  
It came to me the moment you walked by  
It seem to me you looked at me so sweetly  
The moment that I stared into your eyes_

 _Are you the one to steal my heart completely?  
Are you the one that I am to adore?  
Are we the pair that slips away discretely?  
Are you the one that I have waited for?_

 _We can toast the moon sitting by a fire  
And then walk hand in hand for others to admire_

 _Are you the one to paint the town so brightly?  
Are you the one I simply can't ignore?  
Are we the pair that dance together nightly?  
Are you the one that I have waited for?_

 _We can sail the seas on an ocean liner and then drink pink champagne  
Our life could be no finer_

 _Are you the one to paint the town so brightly?  
Are you the one I simply can't ignore?  
Are we the pair that dance together nightly?  
Are you the one that I have waited for?_

 _Are you the one?  
Are you the one?  
Are you the one?  
Oh are you the one?_

I set my guitar down and I think I made a good choice. The second I turned back around Chloe jumps on me. "That was beautiful, I loved it." Her enthusiasm makes me laugh. I push her back just a little bit. "I'm glad you like it, I wrote it for you." Our eyes lock and it seems the world disappeared and we're the only two left.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **YES I AM THIS EVIL TO STOP THE CHAPTER HERE…  
WHAT DID YOU THINK OF BECA'S BACKSTORY?  
I HAVE A LOT MORE IN STORE FOR YOU GUYS**

 **ALSO I WILL POST MY NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I HIT 20 REVIEWS!**

 **REVIEWS = ME HAPPY  
ME HAPPY = QUICKER REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Becca's POV

We keep staring into each other's eyes and the moment couldn't be more magical. "Chloe?" We keep eye contact but she nods oh so slightly. "I don't want to ruin this moment but… I have to confess to something." I take a deep breath. "I know this was supposed to be a fake kind of date but for me it's so much more than that." The silence is killing me slowly. "I do really like you, I want to be more with you and…" Not even a warning or a sign and her lips touch mine. My whole world is turned upside down in just a fraction of a moment. She pulls away and puts her forehead on mine. "I really like you too." I can't help but giggle. "And also, this is the best date ever." We lay down in each other's arms and look up to the stars, forgetting about everything around us.

The moment is just too precious to interrupt but I realize we have school tomorrow. "Chlo?" I feel her shift in my arms. "Uhu?" It's very soft but I can hear it. "I need to get you home , it's late and we have to get up early." I hear a faint no and Chloe pushes herself even more in my arms. I don't hesitate and get myself in a position where I can pick her up and take her to the car. "I need you to stand so I can open the door, can you do that for me?" She grunts but does as I say. When I finally get the car open I get her in slowly. When she's settled I run back to collect all my things and put them in the car. Chloe is fast asleep so I don't bother talking to her and let her be.

The ride back is quiet and faster than I expected it to be. I park the car in front of Chloe's house. Part of me wants to let her sleep but I have to wake her up. I look over at the house and see a light shining in the living room. I decide to knock on the door to see who's up and maybe that person can help me get Chloe inside. I don't need to wait long before someone opens the door. "Becca? Where is Chloe?" James is the one who is standing before me. "She's in the car fast asleep and I don't want to wake her up, could you maybe help me get her inside?" He smiles. "Of course, and thank you for taking care of her." He walks past me to the car and takes Chloe out with ease. It took me a fair amount of power to get her too the car before but I would do it over and over again. "Look, I know you won't toy around with Chloe but I'm still her brother and I love her. I like you, you make her happy but if you ever hurt her…" I give him a reassuring smile. "Trust me when I say that I will go over great lengths to keep Chloe happy, I really care about her." He nods and takes Chloe inside. I pull the door shut and go home.

*At School*

"You cannot be serious, he really did that?" Jesse and I are talking about his rehearsals, we haven't had much time to talk the past few days. "Yes, he actually made a dove come out of his sleeve." We crack up even more. "What's so funny?" I turn around and see Chloe standing there. "Look who finally decided to come to school." I give her little wink. "How funny Mitchell." She sits down next us. "Why were you guys laughing? I like a good joke." Jesse explains the story in full detail and Chloe bursts out in laughter. "He's such a cutie." Chloe is holding on to me because she almost fell off the bench. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Aubrey coming towards us. Soon she reaches us. "Uhm Becca, can I speak with you?" She's playing with her hands nervously. "Sure, what's wrong?" Honestly I'm not in the mood but I know that if I try I'll make Chloe happy. "I… uhm… Chloe gave me your mix, and I listened to it…" I don't interrupt her. "I really liked it and thought that maybe, if you still want to… uhm, come back and help us with it?" I wasn't expecting this and it sounded more like an apology. I look at Chloe who has this hopeful expression on her face. "I'll do it, but you have to promise that you'll let others have a say too." She nods enthusiastically.

Chloe's POV

We're in math class and everything seems to be alright until we have to make exercises. "Try and make exercises 7-14, if you have any questions feel free to ask. What you don't finish now you make at home." Everyone seems to get it but I just stare at my book. "You ok? You seem a bit off." Becca abandons her work and turns to me. "I just don't understand, it's too difficult." I cover my face with my hands. "Let me try and explain it to you." I look at her through my fingers. She starts explaining the theory in a easier way and I understand what I have to do, I'm really surprised. "How did you know how to explain this, and make it seem easy?" She laughs. "I used to tutor some kids last year and I found a way to help them, each in a different way." The bell rings and everyone starts to pack. "If you want I can tutor you for math? It's no bother for me, and I get to spend more time with you." She winks at me. "I'd like that, do you have time today after practice?" She fake checks her non-existent calendar. "Yeah, I think I can squeeze you in." We go on with our day and enjoy each other's company.

"You're home early." James noticed us coming in. "Yeah, Becca is going to tutor me for math." I pull Becca upstairs to avoid further conversation with my brother. We settle and work for about an hour before my mom walks in. "I thought you might want a little snack." She puts a plate with some vegetables on my desk. "Also I wanted to know who you're inviting for your birthday next week, I want to know how many people to expect." I can feel my ears turning red. "Mom, I told you. I don't want to have a party." She chuckles. "It's not every day my baby girl is turning 18, of course we're having a party. Invite those girls from the acapella group. Oh and Becca you will surely be on the top of that list." I see her give Becca a wink and leaves us alone. "You didn't tell me it's your birthday next week." She takes a carrot and starts munching. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." I scratch the back of my neck. "Maybe a little party is not so bad, your parents love you and want the best for you. Do it for them, they seem to really want it." I know she's right but I don't want to admit it. "You'll be there right?" She gently strokes my cheek. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Maybe the party isn't such a bad idea.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **LIKE I PROMISED, A CHAPTER AT 20 REVIEWS!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER AT 25 REVIEWS!**

 **I'LL BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER EVERY 5 REVIEWS SOOO, THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I WILL UPDATE**

 **GUEST : BECA HAS A SAD BACKSTORY I KNOW BUT IT WILL BE USED A LOT LATER ON IN THE STORY**

 **ACATITANIUM : LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN AND ALSO I THOUGHT I OWED IT TO YOU GUYS WITH THAT VERY SHORT CHAPTER BEFORE!**

 **BECHLOEORBHLOE : OOOH I KNOW I'M EVIL BUT YOU HAVE TO ADMIT IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT ;P**

 **AMBAR-GEO : THANK YOU FOR SAVING EVERYONE ELSE ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Becca joins the girls for the rehearsal, they have the ICCA semi final in two weeks. Aubrey is freaking out because no one can get the choreography straight.

Aubrey's POV

Everyone is back at rehearsal and I decided to give Becca a chance to make a little alteration to our songs. It sounds good and everyone seems to like it. "Alright, I think we have the songs down. Now we'll try the choreography. Chloe can you show it?" It's simple, even a kid can do it. Well… that's what I thought. "How do you still make mistakes Becca?" I give her a look. "Well for starters I still think this is lame and second, I'm not the only one who messes up." She waves her hands frantically. "Yes but you're the worst of all." Right now it takes a lot of willpower not to start screaming at her. "I don't care what you think Aubrey. Also the competition is next week without me you're one girl short so I think you need me more than I need you." Deep down I know she's right. "Can you two just give it a break for once? You two are like two year olds. Work together instead of against each other." Chloe crosses her arms. "Aubrey I'll help Becca with the choreo and Becca… please put some more effort in it ok?" Becca and I look at one and other and then to Chloe. "I guess I can try harder." I shrug my shoulders. 'Yeah, I guess that's a… good idea." Chloe smiles.

Chloe's POV

"Great, now I have a little announcement to make." I motion for everyone to sit down. Once everyone is settled I start to feel nervous. "Well… uhm… my birthday is coming up and I wanted to invite everyone for a sleepover. We don't have classes from Wednesday until the end of the week actually and my parents and brothers will leave after the 'birthday barbecue' for a few days. If you want you can all stay over on Wednesday or just come for the food." I shuffle my feet. "That's and awesome idea Chloe, we'll have so much fun. But you have to promise karaoke." Fat Amy shouts through the room. Everyone just agrees with her with some cheers and some chant 'karaoke'. "I'll see you guys at my place at around 6 on Wednesday? I'll send you my address on Facebook."

Aubrey decided to cut rehearsal short and Becca offered to walk me home. "So I guess we both have to tutor each other." I bump into her slightly. "Yeah we do don't we?" She gives me a wink. "Do you have plans tonight? I'm going to walk Destiny, and I think she misses you." I giggle. "Oh really? I guess I can squeeze in a little walk after dinner." She tries to keep a straight face but fails and it cracks us both up. "I'll pass by your house at 7, is that ok for you?" She takes my hand. "Every moment I get to spend more time with you is worth it." We swing our linked arms and keep walking home, this is a moment I want every day of my life.

Becca's POV

I left Chloe at her house and I would see her again in less than one hour. "I'm home." I look into the living room but don't see anyone so I decide to check the kitchen. I can hear some whispers. I can't really make out what they're saying. I open the door and see my aunt, uncle and Jesse sit at the table. When I walk in they all stare at me. "What's wrong?" They all have nervous expressions on their face. "Guys? What's going on?" They motion me to sit down. "You and Jesse will have to stay at some friends for a few days. We have to take care of some things and will be out of the city." I burst out in laughter. " I was on the edge of having a heart attack, you really freaked me out. You're just leaving? God, I thought something bad happened." It takes me a few minutes to get myself together. "We asked the Beales if they want to take you in for the weekend, we'll be back on Monday evening." Jesse sighs. "When do we have to go?" I can see my aunt and uncle look at each other. "We leave tonight, you have to be ready in an hour. They know you'll be over. Now go pack some overnight things." Jesse and I run up but before we can split I stop him. "What's really going on?" He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about, everything is fine." He walks away into his room and leaves me standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPTS FOR THE STORY!**

 **I KNOW THIS CHAPTER KINDA SUCKS AND I'M TRYING TO DO BETTER FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

 **I HAD A BAD FEW DAYS + THEY WERE REALLY BUSY THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T POST THE NEW CHAPTER IMMEDIATELY!**

 **YOU KNOW IT NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED AT 30 REVIEWS!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES!**

 **ACATITANIUM94 : THEY ARE THE CUTEST!**

 **AMBAR-GEO : I'M NOT GOING TO STOP YOU IF YOU DO ;P**

 **GUEST : THANK YOU FOR THE CRITISISM I APRECIATE IT, BUT I AM KIND OF GOING FOR A MORE FAIRYTALE APROACH FOR THIS STORY, HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THE REST … BUT ON ANOTHER NOTE YOU ARE THE 25** **TH** **REVIEWS SO I THANK YOU FOR THAT!**

 **JAZZTHECOOKIEMONSTER : SMART THINKING, I'M GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING IT!**

 **ALSO! 3269 VIEWS, 41 FOLLOWERS AND 14 FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE SO ACA-AWESOME!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chloe's POV

My family is in the living room watching some kind of movie. I pop my head in to say hi. "Chloe I need to talk with you, can you join me in the kitchen?" My mom gets up and walks me to the kitchen. "Everything alright?" I hear her sigh. "We are going to have some visitors staying for the weekend." I wait for her to continue. "Becca and Jesse will be staying here, Jesse in James' room and Becca in yours." She gives me a little wink and it makes me blush. "They will be here soon, maybe you should go and clean up your room and open up the bed." I give my mom a hug and head upstairs. In my room I notice that my mom has already been in there and cleaned up, the only thing left was my desk and to open the bed. I decide to open the bed first. I have this single bed that you can make into a double bed if someone stays over. In twenty minutes I made the bed and cleaned my desk, I check my room once more before I head down to join my family and wait for Becca.

Becca's POV

Jesse and I each packed a backpack with the essentials we would need for the weekend. "Becs we have to go, are you ready?" I take my coat. "I'm ready, let's go." We step outside and walk towards the house. "Becca what's wrong? You've been really quiet, and don't you tell me nothing is wrong because I know something is bothering you." He crosses his arms. "I have a feeling you're all hiding something from me." He sighs and throws his arms up. "Becca, I promise you if something would be wrong I would tell you immediately, you know that." He tries to pull me into a hug but I push away. "Let's just go." I turn around and keep walking towards Chloe's house

When we get to the door I don't hesitate to knock and a few moments later Chloe's mom opens the door. "Welcome, come in please. James can you take Jesse to your room? And Chloe can you take Becca?" I see the two appear in the doorway of the living room. "We'll have diner in 30 minutes, go get settled in." Chloe takes my hand and pulls me upstairs. "If you don't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed I can put up a sleeping bag for myself to sleep on." I start laughing. "I don't mind sleeping in the same bed, really." I grab her by her shoulders and pull her close, when she's close enough I give her a kiss on her forehead. She puts her arms around my waist and hugs me tight. "You make me really happy Chloe." I hug her back and smile like a crazy, good thing she can't see it.

The Beale family is very open and loving, diner was a lot fun and we all seem to get along very well. After diner Chloe and I go and take Destiny out for a walk. We talk about everything and nothing, it all feels perfect. "We should head back, it's starting to get late." I check the time and see it's almost 10 o'clock. "Time goes by fast when you're having fun huh?" Destiny barks as if she wants to agree. "Stop trying to win over my dog Mitchell." Chloe playfully slaps my arms. "Don't worry red, you're the only girl for me." She grabs my face and pulls me close. "I sure hope so." She whispers. I stop breathing for a brief moment, when I finally catch my breath I see her walking away from me. She looks over her shoulder. "You coming." This girl is going to be the death of me.

Chloe's POV

We get back home and go to my room. Every moment I get to spend with Becca feels like a dream I don't want to end. "Are going to keep staring at me while I change? Or are you going to get changed yourself?" I get pulled back to reality. "What if I do keep staring, I've seen you naked already." I can see her getting nervous and I find it really cute. "Don't worry, I'm going to change in the bathroom. I'll be back soon." I take my pajama's and leave Becca to change. When I get back Becca is settled and just sitting on the bed staring at the wall. "Are you alright." She jumps up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She shakes her head and sits back down. "It's ok and to answer your question: I'm great now that you're here." I can feel my cheeks turning red. We crawl into bed and I switch of the light. The only light left is the moonlight shining through the blinds of my window. We just lay there in complete silence until I decide to break it. "Becca?" I feel her shift. "I… uhm… can we… do you mind if we…" I feel her move and within 30 seconds I'm wrapped in her arms. "I wanted to ask you the same thing." I'm pretty lucky that she can't see me because I probably look as red as a tomato. Soon I drift off to sleep and it couldn't feel better.

*2:37 In The Morning*

I'm pulled out of my dreams when I feel Becca move beside me. In the beginning I'm not really sure what's going on. Becca is turning and tossing, she also mumbles something but I can't make anything out of it. She keeps turning around and her words are starting to be understandable. "Please… no… leave h… help." She starts crying in her sleep and I try to wake her up so I say her name a few times but it's getting worse. She's having a panic attack and I start shaking her gently to get her to wake up. "Please leave her… no please… CHLOE NO!" Becca is wide awake and is crying and hyperventilating. "Becca, hey Becca it's ok. You're safe… we both are." I switch on the light next to my bed and quickly go to hug Becca. "It's alright, I'm here." I whisper into her hair. It takes a while but she starts to relax into my arms and her cries turn into quiet sobs.

* * *

 **DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **YOU KNOW IT NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED AT 35 REVIEWS!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES!**

 **GUEST : HOPE YOU KEEP LIKING THE PLOT THROUGHOUT THE STORY! ENJOY!**

 **JAZZTHECOOKIEMONSTER : THANK YOU FOR THE 2 REVIEWS, KNOW THE CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT LIKE MENTIONED IN THE LAST CHAPTER I WAS HAVING A ROUGH TIME BUT NOW I HAVE 3-4 CHAPTERS WRITTEN OUT SO STAY TUNED!**

 **GUEST : YES, AND MANY MORE TO COME IN THE FUTURE!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chloe's POV

Becca calmed down and stopped crying. I keep holding her and let her snuggle against me. "I'm sorry I woke you up." It comes out as a soft whisper and it was a bit hard to understand. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. Just a bit worried… since when do you have these nightmares?" I can feel her breath against me. "Since it happened, I mean after my dad…" She starts shaking. "Hey, no worries, you're safe. You don't have to talk." She sits up and shakes her head. "I do but I just don't want to freak you out… or Jesse or anyone. I haven't told anyone about these nightmares." I push myself up and wrap my arm around her. "Do you want to tell me? Only if you want to of course." She takes a breath and starts her dream."

*Dream – Nightmare Sequence*

Becca's POV

I'm standing in an old abandoned building. Something feels off but I'm determined to find an exit, there is no turning back for me. I walk and keep walking for what seems hours until I hear someone humming in the distance. I start running towards the sound but with every step I take the sound moves further. I try to shout but my voice doesn't come out. Suddenly I hear a creepy laughter coming from behind me. I turn around and see the devil himself standing there: my dad. "What are you doing here? You're in prison, you can't be here." I'm shaking. I see him walking towards me, I try to get away but my legs feel like huge cement blocks. "What do you want from me?" Still trying to move I see a flash of his eyes but his eyes are not normal, they're filled with death. "Don't worry Rebecca, I don't want to hurt you. I do want to hurt them." He points behind me and I follow his finger. Behind me are Jesse and Chloe tied up. Jesse seems unconscious and is beaten up badly.

I want to run to Chloe to get her out but now I'm tied up too. "Don't even bother trying to get out of this, now you're going to watch how your little girlfriend suffers." He picks up a bat that was on the floor and walks to Chloe and softly caresses her cheek. "Don't worry honey, this will only hurt a lot." He puts the bat over his shoulder and swings it right into Chloe's stomach. I hear Chloe scream out in pain. "Becca, please help me. I'm begging you." I feel tears coming down my cheeks. "Please don't do it, I'll do anything." I feel like my whole world is crumbling down. He strikes her again with even more force. "No! Leave her alone! Please.. someone help." I know it's useless but I keep trying. the beating goes on for a while and with each hit I feel like throwing up. "Maybe it's time to put her out of her misery, don't you think." He lets out a sadistic laugh. He reaches behind his back and pulls out a gun. He points it at Chloe. "This is going to be over soon sweetie." I try to get out of the ropes I'm in but no luck once again. "Please leave her, she doesn't deserve this." He gives me one last look. "No please…" He pulls the trigger and a bullet shoots through Chloe's head. "CHLOE NOOO…"

*Reality*

Chloe's POV

After listening to Becca's nightmare I feel like crying but hold it in because she needs me. "This is the first time you appeared in the dream, normally it's just my family." I hold her even tighter. "It was only a dream, I'm here and Jesse is in the room next-door. And your dad... your dad is locked up and won't ever get out." I rub her back gently. "Let's try and get some sleep though, or lets at least lay down and rest. You can use it Becca." She doesn't want to but after a bit of convincing I get her to lay in my arms. We lay there and I wait until she falls asleep before I decide to close my eyes for a bit.

*7:30*

I wake up a few hours later and see that Becca is gone. I start to panic and jump up. I go looking for her, first I check the bathroom but she's not there then I decide to check the living room. She wasn't in there either, I'm starting to have a very bad feeling. I hear someone in the kitchen and go to see who's up this early in the morning. I walk in and see Becca making pancakes. "How long have you been up?" I walk up to her. "I never slept, I got up a while after you fell asleep." She flips a pancake over. "I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed but now that you're here, care to join me?" I go and hug her from behind. "I'd love that." I take out plates and put them on the table, after that I take out the sugar.

Becca and I are eating in silence and enjoy each other's company. "I thought I smelled something good." My mom walks in. "Good morning misses Beale." I can see my mom giving Becca an eye roll. "What did I tell you? Call me Sylvia." Becca smiles at her. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again miss… Sylvia." She pats Becca on the back. "Chloe, can you go to the supermarket and pick up these things." She gives me a list from the counter. "You can take Becca with you, only if you want too dear." Becca gives me a look. "I'd love to go." I shove a piece of pancake in my mouth. Becca gets up and starts cleaning up. "Oh honey please, you're a guest. Go upstairs and enjoy a few days of off duties." My mom pushes Becca out of the kitchen by her shoulders. Becca tries to protest but hey my mom is stubborn. "Why are you two up so early?" I get up and take the plates of the table and bring them to the sink. "Becca might have had a bad dream last night and we talked about it. I thought she fell asleep but when I woke up she was here making breakfast." My mom hugs me. "Hold her close, she's good for you I've not seen you this happy since you got Destiny." I hug her back. "I really like her mom, I might even… I don't know. It's going so fast." My mom giggles. "You can't stop your feelings but you aren't having second thoughts are you?" I shake my head. "No, she's the best thing that happened to me and I'll be the one to take care of her when she starts putting up her walls." I turn around and head towards the door. "She needs you more than she'll ever admit…" I smile to myself because I know that Becca will never be alone as long as I'm around, she can always count on me.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **YOU KNOW IT NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED AT 40 REVIEWS!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES!**

 **BECHLOEORBHLOE : YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH WHAT THE UNCLE AND AUNT ARE UP, IT'S A SECRET FOR NOW ;P**

 **JONAHG : THANK YOU FOR THE 3 REVIEWS :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chloe's POV

I walk up to my room but take a little detour passing the bathroom. I brush my teeth and put on some make-up. When I'm done I walk to my room. I open the door and see Becca laying on my bed with her headset on, she has her eyes closed and hasn't noticed me yet. I sneak up to her and softly kiss her on her mouth. It doesn't take long for her to react and we deepen the kiss. She pulls me on top of her and we kiss for what seems an eternity. Her hands are tangled in my hair and it feels great. When we're both out of air we pull up . I have the feeling I'm walking on air."I could get used to this." Becca says in a husky voice. "Me too." I chuckle and hide my face in the crook of her neck. We stay there for a few minutes until I get up. "Why…" Becca gives me a cute and irresistible pout, I give her a peck on her lips and pull away quickly before she can wrap me in her arms yet again. "We have to go to the supermarket and the sooner we get back the more fun we can have…" I make a little dramatic pause. Her eyes light up. "Teaching you the choreo." Her face drops almost instantly. "You're such a tease." She huffs and gets up. It makes me laugh.

We fix our hair and make ourselves presentable. "We should get going. I'd like to skip the supermarket rush." I grab my purse and Becca follows me out the door towards my mom's car. The ride towards is awfully quiet. And it makes me uncomfortable. "Are you mad at me? For what I said before about the choreo?" I don't even dare to look at her so I keep my eyes fixed on the road. "What? No, I'm not mad. Why would you think that?" Out of the corner of my eye I can see her turn her body towards me. "It's just… you've been really quiet and I don't know why. So I thought I did something wrong." She tries to contain her laughter but fails. "I'm not mad at you, I'm just thinking about…" I turn my head towards her but quickly turn it back to the road. "Thinking about what." I stop at a red light. "I was thinking about your birthday, I have no clue on what to give you. We haven't know each other for long and I don't know all the things you like and stuff." The light switches to green and I take a left turn into the parking lot. "Just give me flowers, I don't need anything, really. I would even be happy if someone gave me socks." Over the years I've never enjoyed getting a present. I always act happy but never have I gotten something meaningful. I'm not very materialistic, I'm more about the gesture. "A pair of wool socks it is." I park the car and we get out. "Becca I'm serious. Don't get me anything, I'll be happy if you're there. You're the only thing I need." She takes my hand and locks our fingers. "As long as I have you I don't need anything either red."

Becca's POV

Chloe and I walk down the aisles and collect all the things we need to buy. Most of the things on the list seem to be things for Chloe's birthday. "Your mom is really going full out huh?" I grab a box of candles from the shelve. "Yeah, she likes throwing a party." We collect a few more things and start walking towards the registers. "Damn, I forgot the eggs." She tries to turn around but stop her. "I'll go get them you go to the register." I make a run for it and find them easily. Not even two minutes later I find Chloe staring at some kind of poster. She has her hand around her neck and I take a closer look at the poster and see the girl in it wearing some kind of locket. "You alright there?" Chloe snaps out of whatever she had and shakes her head. "No, I'm ok. Let's go pay." Twenty minutes later we're packed and ready to go. I take most of the bags and leave Chloe with two little ones. Of course she was protesting the entire ride home. When we do finally arrive and it's safe I unbuckle and grab Chloe's and kiss her. When we break apart I need a quick moment to catch my breath. "Just let me take care of you." I don't give her any time to respond and go to the trunk and take out the bags and start walking them up to the door and wait for Chloe to open it for me. "I want to take care of you too." She walks in before me and wiggles her but. God she's going to kill me one day.

I bring the bags to the kitchen and put them on the counter. I start unpacking them but get shoved away from them. "That's it Mitchell you're done for the day." Chloe grabs my hand and pulls me into the living room. "You…are...going…to…relax." She let's go of my hand. "But first we're going to do the choreo." I roll my eyes with a smile. "Fine, let's get this over with." Chloe claps her hands in excitement. "We're going… why are you so happy?" James walks in with Jesse and they're dressed in sportswear. "She's going to make me dance." Jesse burst out in laughter and James quickly follows. "Anyway, where are you going?" When they regain the power of containing their laughter James speaks up. "I'm taking Brian to one of his friends and then Jesse and I will go play some ball. He thinks he can beat me." Now it's my time to laugh. "Have you ever seen him play? You're a dead man James." He has a hurt expression on his face and leaves the room without saying goodbye. "Now, where were we?" Chloe plugs in her phone to the stereo and I hear my mix flowing from the speaker. "You put it on your phone?" She nods. "Yeah, I love your mixes. But now let's do this no more procrastinating."

After an hour and repeating the choreo like a million times Chloe finally decides it's enough. We decide to watch a movie, well… Chloe decided and I just couldn't say no to her. "What movie do you want to watch?" I pretend to think about it. "I don't know, you choose." She goes over to the DVD selection and finds something. "Let's watch The Parent Trap with Lindsey Lohan, I love this movie." I shrug my shoulders. "You don't like it? We can choose something else?" I can hear the disappointment in her voice. "Chlo… it's.. it's not that, I just don't like movies. I either fall asleep or leave in the middle." I swear I haven't seen an expression this shocked since I told Jesse. "But for you I'll sit through it." I try with an awkward smile. I walk up to her and take the DVD and put it in and press play. "I'd do anything for you." I pull her down on the couch and put my arm around her. We cuddle and for the first time I don't mind watching a movie until the end. What is she doing to me.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **YOU KNOW IT NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED AT 45 REVIEWS!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES!**

 **ACATITAMIUM : SHE DOES, SHE REALLY DOES!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jesse's POV

James has been sulking the entire way home. "I told I was good at basketball, I'm the captain for a reason." I hear him grunt. "You're just lucky." I roll my eyes and decide to keep quiet until we reach home. We walk into the house and put our bags on the floor. "Psst… Jesse, you have to see this." I follow James'gase and see Becca cuddled up with Chloe on the couch watching some kind of movie. "I can't believe it." It was more of a statement to myself but James had to ask me what was wrong. "Becca must really love her, she hates movies. She can never stay awake till the end." James just gives me a look that I don't really understand and before I know it he's inside the living room, almost giving Chloe and Becca a heart attack.

Becca's POV

It's almost the end of the movie and I'm kind of sad about it. I'm really comfortable with Chloe in my arms. I wanted to ask her something but James bursts in and scares the hell out of Chloe and me. She jumps up and hits me in the chin with her head. "What the hell?" I grasp my chin and give James an angry look. Chloe immediately grabs my face and checks the damage she has done. "OMG Becca are you alright." She turns around and glares at her brother. "You could have knocked, or at least walked in calmly instead of scaring the crap out of us." Chloe is very cute when she's angry. "I'm sorry Chlo." He does really look sincere. "I… I'll go get some ice for your chin Becca." He walks to the kitchen and comes back a few minutes. Chloe angrily takes the ice from her brothers hands and gently presses it against my chin. I flinch a bit because of the cold. I can see the worry in her eyes but before she can start panicking I decide to cut in. "Chloe, I'll be fine. It's just a bit cold." I take the ice from her hand and press it on the sore spot. We stay quiet for a while. But I decide to break it. "Chlo? Do you want to go out tonight? Like bowling or something? We can all go, right Jesse?" He has been sitting in a corner and hasn't said a word since everything happened. "Sounds like a fun idea." Jesse understands what 'm trying to do. Chloe hasn't stopped staring at her brother who hasn't moved from his seat either. "Chloe?" She sighs. "Sure, it will be fun to go bowling with you guys." James nods. "I'm going to get a shower, I'll see you in a bit." She gets up and walks upstairs. "Uhm, Chloe? Can I use your bathroom?" James sits and twiddles his thumbs. He's still too scared to look at Chloe. "Sure, but clean up your mess when you're done." Without hesitation and a quick thanks he leaves the room leaving me and Chloe alone once again. "Don't be mad at him, it was an accident." She adjusts the way she sits and now looks directly at me. "I'm not mad at him, I'm mad at myself." I see little tears form in her eyes. "Oh Chlo, don't be, it was an accident." I want to give her a hug but she pulls away. "I hurt you, I don't want to hurt you ever." By this point tears are rolling down her cheeks. "Chloe you know it didn't happen on purpose, you can't blame yourself for this." I get up and sit in front of her. I take her face in my hands and make her look at me. "You won't, accidents happen and we'll deal with it. It doesn't even hurt, I…" My mind wanders back to a memory of my dad but I quickly shake it off. "You what?" Chloe gives me a concerned look. "I can take a hit." Still sitting in front of her I pull her into a hug and this time she doesn't pull away. "I'm sorry." I shush her and hug her even tighter. " No worries, I'll always forgive you." I want to tell her I love her but maybe it's too early for that.

Chloe's POV

We're on our way to the bowling alley. James is driving tonight and Jesse is sitting next to him. Becca and are in the back. She hasn't let go of my hand since we got in and it makes me feel safe. I don't know how I deserve her, she's the best thing that ever happened to me. "We're here." James parks the car and we get out. I had to let go of Becca's hand but I quickly take it again when we're out of the car. "Let's go inside and have some fun." Becca pulls me towards the entrance.

15 minutes later we're all settled with our shoes and lane ready. I am the first to start. I take a ball and throw, 3 pins got knocked over. "Nice throw Chloe." Becca is cheering me on. I take my ball again and this time I hit 4 pins. "A total score of 7 for Chloe." James writes down the scores on a blank paper. "Becca, it's your turn." She takes a ball and with ease throws a strike. "Wow, I didn't know you were this good." She sits next to me. "I might have played a few times before." She gives me a little wink. Jesse and James each throw a spare. I get up and prepare for a new throw…

"Drinks are on me." Becca is leading the way to the bar. "Oh come you guys it wasn't that bad." The boys are mad because Becca beat them. I lost obviously. The score was something like this:

Becca 372  
James 354  
Jesse 351  
Chloe 127

"I demand a rematch." James seems most upset about it and Jesse looks like he already knew this would happen. "Do you want to help me carry the drinks James." Becca laughs straight at him. "Yeah sure, but I still want that…" I couldn't make out the rest because they are too far away. "Chloe? Can I ask you something?" I turn back to face Jesse. "Sure, what's up?" He takes a breath. "Ilikeaubreyandiwantoaskherout." He rambles that sentence so fast I didn't catch it at all. "Whoa, calm down. Can you repeat that?" I give him a smile. "I… I like Aubrey, and I… uhm, I want to ask her out." On the inside I'm screaming on the outside I stay calm. "You want help with that don't you?" He nods his head. "What do you want to know?" He thinks for a second. "What does she like?" He has recovered from his tiny panic attack. "She likes music and cheesy movies, her favorite flowers are Daisies an she loves chocolate." He took out his phone and started writing them down. "Thank you so much Chloe, I owe you one." I laugh. "No worries, that's what friends are for.

An hour later we're on our way home. Jesse's parents called and said they were almost home so we decided to go back and let Becca and Jesse pack their bags. "I don't want you to go." I put at Becca while she's collecting her things. "I'm going far Chlo, I'm just down the street." I stretch out my arms for Becca to get a clue that I want a hug. "I'll miss you too." She comes closer and accepts my invitation for the hug. "I'm never letting you go." I take a hold of her and squeeze her tight. "I guess I'll have to take you home." We're both laughing and enjoying the company. "Becca lets go, mom and dad are back." Jesse shout from downstairs. "I promise I'll text you ok?" She gives me a squeeze and untangles herself from my grasp. Before walking out she turn around and blows me a kiss.

Becca's POV

I get back home and fall on my bed. I take my phone and decide to text Chloe.

MY ALT GIRL  
I'm home x

RED  
I miss you already

MY ALT GIRL  
I know, I miss you 2 x

RED  
What are you doing? xx

MY ALT GIRL  
Texting you and preparing for a shower ;) x

RED  
I'd love to join if you let me ;p xx

MY ALT GIRL  
You dirty little girl xx

RED  
It's not that I haven't seen it before xx

MY ALT GIRL  
I'll let you suffer a bit more xx  
text you later?

RED  
Sure, have a nice shower ;) xx

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES!**

 **GUEST : YES, THAT DOES COUNT AS A REVIEW ;p**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Aubrey is being her usual self but nicer. The girls all know the choreo and the singing is getting better. Aubrey rolls her eyes every time she catches Chloe and Becca being all lovey-dovey. The rehearsal is coming to an end and all girls start packing their stuff.

Chloe's POV

"Want to walk home together?" I finished packing and wait for Becca. "Not today Chloe, I have to do something and after I have to go work at the record shop." I sigh. "I know, I miss you too. I'll text you later?" I nod my head and she gives me a little peck on my cheek. She almost runs out of the room, I can't shake the feeling she's hiding something from me. "You alright Chlo?" Aubrey kind of sneaked up behind me. "No… maybe… I don't know." She puts her hand on my back. "You want to talk about it?" I shake m head yes and we walk outside. We have to walk a big part of the road together so we decide to walk together. "What's going on? Did something happen between you and Becca?" I can hear the concern in her voice. "I don't know, everything was fine this weekend and now I have the feeling she's keeping something from me." I look at my feet. "Why do you think that?" I take a breath. "We always walk home together and today she has other plans and practically ran out of the room." Maybe I'm just overreacting but with Becca I feel insecure about myself, like I don't deserve her. "Doesn't she work today." I look at the blond at nod my head. "Why don't you surprise her? Go there and bring her some food, she'll be hungry." I smile widely. "That's an amazing idea Bree." I can see a little smug smile forming on her face. "That's what you have me for." She winks at me and I push her against her shoulder. "Don't get too full of yourself Posen." We laugh and continue the road towards home.

Becca's POV

If I take a turn left here I should be… "Yes." I pump my fist. I found the shop that I need to be in. I check the time. I have one hour to get to work, let's do this. "Good afternoon, how can I help you?" A man in his forties gets up behind the counter. "Hello, I want buy a locket and maybe get it engraved." The man points at the glass beneath him. "Do you have something in mind?" I nod. "I do." I start explaining what I was looking for and what I wanted engraved on the back. "I think I have the perfect one for you." He shows it to me and I instantly know that's the one. "I can get it engraved within 15 minutes, do you want to wait or will you come back?" I check the time again and see I still have 45 minutes. "I'll wait, thank you." He takes the locket and goes to the back and leaves me behind to wait.

A little less than 15 minutes passes and the man comes out again. He shows me the engraving. "Do you like it?" I smile. "It's perfect." Puts it in a special box and hands it to me. "That'll be 110 $." I take my card and pay. "Thank you very much, have a nice day." I take the locket and almost run out of the store. Chloe is going to love this. I keep running until I reach the record shop. "Great, I have 5 minutes to spear." Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. I shake my head and open the door. "Hey Becca, you're early." I roll m eyes. "I can go out and be late if you'd rather have that?" I stick out my tongue. "I'm good." He puts his arms up in defense. Evan is nice guy who owns the record shop. He inherited it from his father and keeps it open with pride. "I'm going to get started, see you later." He waves me off and I go to the storage room and start stacking CD's and records. About half an hour into the job Evan calls me up. "Becca! I've got someone here for you." Who could be looking for me here? I leave the stack of CD's on the table and go up. I walk into the store and see Chloe standing at the counter. "Chloe? What are you doing here?" She holds up a bag and I assume there's food in it. "I guessed you probably haven't eaten anything yet so I wanted to bring you some." She hands me the bag. I turn my head when Evan clears his throat. "If you keep it professional down there you can join Becca while she's working." He gives me a little wink. "Keep it PG down there." My eyes shoot wide open. "Dude, what the…" He starts laughing. "I'm just kidding Becca, now go before I change my mind." I take Chloe's hand lead the way. When we're in the storage room I let go of her hand. "I'm really sorry about him." Chloe giggles. "It's ok, he seems nice." I nod. "Yeah he's ok." I look into the bag that Chloe brought. "Chicken nuggets, I love chicken nuggets." I take them out and attack them. "You're my hero red." I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. "You're very welcome Becs." I attack a few more nuggets but notice Chloe sitting there very quiet, too quiet. "Everything alright?" She doesn't look up. "Are we still ok?" I give her a confused look. "Chlo? Where is this coming from?" I abandon m nuggets and sit down in front of Chloe. "Why didn't you want to walk me home today? I mean … you always do." She still hasn't looked at me. "Oh Chloe. I didn't mean for you to get sad about that." I put my hand underneath her chin and push it up so I can look into her eyes. "I needed to take care of something and it was not in the same direction as home." She still doesn't react. "I really like you Chloe, I don't ever want to hurt you and I'm really sorry." We look into each other's eyes for a few moments and then she leans in and kisses me. I don't hesitate to kiss her back. After a few minutes we break apart. "You should get back to work." She gives me a quick peck on the lips and pushes me up. "Will you wait for me until my shift is done?" She thinks about it and nods excitedly. "You bet." I take on more nugget and start stacking the CD's again. God I love this girl…

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The day of Chloe's birthday arrived. Everyone is really excited about it. Chloe and James are setting up the backyard. And Brian is helping his parents in the kitchen.

Chloe's POV

James and I are pulling out chairs for around the table. I set two chairs on their place and I hear m phone ring so I pick it up. "Hello?" James gives me a sign to tell him who it is. "Oh, hi Maya. How are you?" James looks at me and I shrug my shoulders. "I'm good too, thank you for thinking of me." I motion for him to get some more chairs he doesn't hesitate and goes back inside. "When will you… yeah, I understand." I trace the table with my fingers. "Sure, we'll talk later. Have fun." I hang up the phone. "So she remembered this year?" I didn't see James come back outside. "I guess." I sigh. "Don't be sad ok? She'll come back eventually." I nod. "I know but it still hurts." He pulls me into a hug. "I know Chlo, I know." He lets go of me and we go back inside to help my mom with preparing some last minute things but I get kicked out of the kitchen. "You did enough, now go and sit in the living room." I want to protest but the door already closed behind me.

"DING DONG" I jump up and run to the door. "I'll get it." I shout to the kitchen. I open the door and see Aubrey standing on the other side. "Thank god you're here, I'm bored out of my mind." I pull her inside and we go to the living room. "Happy birthday Chloe. This is for you." Aubrey hands me a bag. I don't waste time opening the gift. "Aubrey, this is beautiful. Thank you so much." I hug her and put on the scarf I just got. It somehow matches my outfit. We talk for a while and then the doorbell rings again. I get up and go open the door. I'm met with a huge bouquet of flowers, behind the flowers Becca and Jesse appear. "Happy birthday Chloe." They say at the same time. I laugh and accept the flowers. "Thank you so much guys. Come on in." I let them enter and go to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. "Let me guess, Becca?" James takes the flowers from me. "Shut up James." He rolls his eyes and puts the flowers in a vase. I go back to the living room. I see Aubrey and Jesse sitting next to each other and Becca standing besides the window. "Chlo, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" My heart starts beating out of my chest. I can't make myself say anything so I nod. I lead the way to the garden. We walk towards the swing set we had set up when James and I were little. "Something wrong?" I say while sitting down on the swing. "No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted you alone so I could give you your gift." Only now I see the little box she's holding in her hands. "Beca you shouldn't ha…" She cuts me of. "I know but I wanted too." She's standing right in front of me and makes me get up. "When we were at the supermarket I saw you staring at a poster and something clicked for me." She opens the box and shows me what's inside. "When you wear this you'll always have me close no matter where I am." Becca is holding a locket. She opens it and inside is a picture we took on the first date together. I take off the scarf Aubrey gave me so Becca can put the locket around my neck. "Becca this is the most beautiful gift I've ever had in my life." I can feel some tears running down my cheeks. "Turn it around." I wipe away the tears and do as she says.

 _Happy 18_ _th  
_ _Always Yours-Becca_

I trace the lines of the engraving and at this point I don't even try to keep my tears inside. I throw myself into Becca's arms. We stay there for a while not saying anything, just holding each other.

Aubrey's POV

Becca and Chloe left the living room leaving Jesse and I alone. We just sit there for a while but no one says anything. Jesse shifts besides me and I turn to see what he's doing. It looks like he's talking to himself and it's adorable. I tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Everything alright?" I flash him a little smile. "I… Aubrey? Can I ask you something?" I nod and he continuous. "There's a girl I like, and I want to ask her out but I don't know how." I feel my heart sink to my feet. "Who is this girl? Do I know her?" I'm really trying to keep my voice from shaking. "No one you know." I can see that he's nervous. "Do you have her number?" He nods his head. I sigh. "Send her a text, ask her if she says she doesn't feel the same way you play the 'I meant just as friends' card and you won't have an awkward staring contest."I can't believe I just helped him get with another girl. He takes his phone and starts typing. A few moments later he sends the message. "And now we wait." He laughs. "We do." I say sadly. BZZZ BZZZ I hear my phone buzzing from my purse so I take it out and see a message from Jesse.

JESSE  
Aubrey, will you go out with me?

I look from my phone to him and back to my phone and again back at him. "Will you go out with me?" His voice is a bit shaky but I find it very cute. "I'd love to go out with you." His face breaks into a huge smile. He pulls me into a hug and we stay like that until the bell rings a few minutes later.

James's POV

I hear the doorbell and decide to go open up because Chloe doesn't seem to want to leave Becca's arms. The sight makes me smile. I reach the door and open it. I see a group of girls, I assume they are the rest of the Bellas. "Where's the party at, I'm ready to go loose. Just like that time I…" The girl surrounding the big blond cut her off. "Fat Amy." She puts her arms up. "Fine but you're missing out on a great story." I let them in and tell them to straight to the garden. "I think everyone's here, you guys coming?" I pop my head in the living room to call Aubrey and Jesse out to the party. "On our way." They get up and follow me outside.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **AMBAR-GEO : NO WORRIES ABOUT THE REVIEWS :D, AND STAY TUNED FOR THE REVELATION OF JESSE'S PARENTS ;P**

 **BRIANNALYNN19 : IN MY OPINION IT'S GOING TO BE VERY CUTE, AND DHUH! REALLY, WHO DOESN'T LOVE NUGGETS ;P**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Becca's POV

Chloe and I break our hug when a storm of Bellas runs into the garden to congratulate Chloe for her birthday. Over all the noise I can hear Chloe's father shout. "I'm putting the meat on the barbecue, it'll be ready in 30 minutes." But he stays ignored, I can see Chloe being surrounded by the girls so I decide to go help mister Beale. "Can I give you a hand mister Beale?" The me calling him mister Beale awards me a stern look from him. "I'm sorry, I mean Henry." I try to cover it up with a goofy grin. "Yeah, sure." He laughs. "Help me put on the fire, have you ever done this before actually?" I take the coal and matches. "Yes, I learned a lot of things when I was little. I helped my dad with the barbecue sometimes." He gives me a smile. "Good, I'll go get the meat while you start the fire." It doesn't take me long to get everything ready and mister Beale is out very soon with the meat. "Alright, let's get to cooking." He pumps his fist in the air like an overexcited child. 15 minutes later we can start taking some pieces off the grill. I bring that plate to the table and glance over at Chloe. She seems to enjoy the girl, they're all laughing. It's funny to see Jesse and James being the only two guys in the midst of all the crazy girls. I feel a little tug at my shirt. "Becca , mom wants to see you in the kitchen." I look down and see Brian, the younger brother of Chloe and James. "Thank you B." I give him a wink and he runs away, back to the house. I take one more look at Chloe and then go into the house.

"You wanted to see me?" I step into the kitchen and wash my hands quickly. "Yes dear, I wanted to ask you something." She gives me a towel to dry off my hands. "Did it cost much?" I give her a confused look. "Did what cost much?" I fold the towel and put it on the counter. "The present you gave Chloe." I shake my head. "Don't worry about money, every penny I spend on Chloe is a penny well spend, if she lets me I'll spoil her but we both know she won't let me." I let out a chuckle. " I really care about your daughter, I never thought I could have a future with anyone but the moment she stepped into my life that changed. Believe me when I say I'd do anything for your daughter." Chloe's mom just stands there and looks at me. It takes her a few moments to actually say something. "Becca, I couldn't ask for anyone better for my daughter. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask, we'll all be glad to help." I nod. She waves me off to the garden. "Now go and have fun, that's what you're here for." I smile and turn around, my smile fades away very quick when I see who's walking towards Chloe. I don't even think and run out to reach her before he can. I stop right in front of Chloe. She looks past me and sees Tom. "What are you doing here? I didn't invite you." He keeps walking towards us. The rest of the gang stands behind Chloe and I. "Do I need to have an invitation do give my girl birthday flowers." He has a stupid smile on his face. I clench my fists together. "Tom we talked about this, I'm not your girlfriend. I'm Becca's." He gives me a stare. "She can't give you what I can, why would you pick a nobody like her anyway. Are you really that insecure?" By now he's right in my face. "At least I'm not a two timing jerk." I'm really trying to hold back my anger. "What are you going to do shorty?" He gives me push. I don't even hesitate and punch him right in the nose. He falls to the ground. "Come near her one more time and I won't just break your nose. Did I make myself clear." He gets and tries a swing at me but I duck in time and kick him in the stomach. Before he can try anything else James and Jesse tackle him. Within a few minutes Tom's being pulled out of the garden by Jesse and James. Adrenaline is still pumping through me, I'm shaking because of it.

Chloe's POV

I look at Becca who is shaking. "I need to be alone for a moment." Becca announces before walking away. I follow her with eyes. "You should go to her, she needs somebody right now." Aubrey tells and motions towards Becca with her head. I don't say a thing but follow her inside.

I find Becca in the living room sitting on the couch. "Becs? Can … can I come in?" She puts her head up when I speak. "Uhm yeah… I… I'm really sorry about that." She waves her towards the garden. Only then I see that her hand is swollen because of the hit. "Oh my god Becca, your hand." She looks at it. "I didn't notice." She tries to laugh it off but I'm not taking it. "I'm going to get some ice, don't you dare move." I don't give her a chance to say anything and go back to the kitchen. A few minutes later I get back in the living room and sit beside her. "This might hurt a little." I put the ice on her hand but she doesn't even flinch, it makes me wonder how many times she has had to do this before. "Chloe, I'm really sorry. I should have controlled my temper." I look at her. I see the sorrow in her eyes. "I'm not mad, just surprised. Where did you learn how to fight like that?" I smile when I remember the kick from earlier. "My mom signed me up for kung fu when I was younger and I kept doing until everything went down. Now I just practice my forms not to get out of form." I hear somebody cough behind me. "Dad told me to tell you that the food is ready." I see James standing behind me. We follow him outside to rest of the party. "Are you going to be ok?" I stop Becca before she gets the chance to go outside. I point at her hand. "Do we need to go to a hospital?" She shakes her head. "No, the swelling will go down and everything is going to be fine." She takes my hand with the one that isn't hurt. "I promise that I it doesn't get better I'll go see a doctor." I think about it briefly and nod my head. "Fine." She smiles. "Ok, now lets enjoy your birthday, I think I've cause enough drama today." She tries to go out but I stop her once again. "Would you do it again?" I see a confused look? "Do you mean hitting someone?" I nod slowly. "Only if it's to protect you." She leans in and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "But who will protect you?" She laughs. "We'll think about that when the time comes." She now turns me around and pushes me out the door. We take place at the table, they left us two seats next to each other. "Badass Becca everyone." Everyone has a fit of laughter when Fat Amy starts cheering her on. "Thank you Fat Amy." Becca puts up her glass. "I'd like to make a toast." Everyone takes their glass and does the same as Becca. "I never thought I'd be doing something like this when I moved her, just ask Jesse." She gives him a little wink. "But when I met Chloe and joined the Bellas everything changed. I made friends, I found someone special and I wouldn't give it up for anything. Yes, not even you Posen." We all laugh at the last comment. "Don't get mushy Mitchell." Aubrey fires back with a laugh. "I'd never, but anyway. Chloe, thank you for keeping me in place. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. Everyone here is lucky to have you as a friend. Thank you for always being there. A toast for you, you angel from above." Everyone brings their glasses together but I go and hug Becca. I don't hesitate and kiss her, I can hear the rest cheering but I don't care. This girl makes me extremely happy.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **ALSO I HAVE WRITTEN OUT ALL CHAPTERS UNTIL NUMBER 25, AND I HAVE SO MUCH MORE TO SAY IN THIS STORY, SO I WAS THINKING OF MAYBE _DOING A_ _SEQUEL_ TO THIS STORY... WHAT DO YOU THINK? ALSO THIS STORY IS FAAAAAAAR FROM FINISHED JUST SO YOU KNOW ;)**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **GUEST : GLAD YOU LIKED IT, I TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The dinner goes great and everyone is having a lot of fun. The Beales leave the girls and Jesse and go on their two day outing, leaving Chloe behind. The deal they made was that the next day Chloe would stay at Jesse's house. Now the girls are left to have fun.

Becca's POV

"I'll connect the laptop to the TV so we can do some karaoke." I take Chloe's laptop and place it next to the TV. I connect the with a cable and everything seems to work. "Thank you, who wants to start?" Chloe looks around the room. "Maybe you should start? It's your birthday after all." I stick my tongue out when she gives me a look. "Fine, I'll start." She sighs deeply. It also rewards me a punch in my arm.

We sing for about an hour and Jesse gives me a sign to meet him at the door. "I'm going to leave, mom and dad are waiting for me." I nod. "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Aubrey and Chloe appear in the door opening. "Of course not, I wouldn't dare." He flashes them a smile. He then looks directly at Aubrey. "I'll text you later?" He has some hope in his eyes. "Sounds great." With a wave of his hand he disappears into the night. "What was that about." Chloe gives Aubrey a funny look. "He asked me out." Chloe squeals and I pump my fist. "Took him long enough." Now it's Aubrey giving us a look. "You knew?" We both grin at her. "It was obvious Bree." I'm really trying to hold back a chuckle. "I thought you knew." Aubrey rolls her eyes. "You're lucky you're my best friend." I see the girls hug it out, it's a nice thing to see.

20 minutes later we're all set up and decided on playing truth or dare. We had a few crazy rounds and I found out that Fat Amy is actually Fat Patricia, Aubrey wants to start her own business, Lilly at her twin in the womb or something like that. Stacie got asked for a modeling job when she finished school. Chloe was the only one that had to do a dare because she refused to answer a bit more sexually tinted question coming from Stacie."Alright shawshank, it's your turn." Fat Amy points at me. "If you could have one person here with you right now who would it be? Or I dare you to eat a raw egg." I smile at the suggestions. "That's easy, I'd want my mom here." I don't even think of the answer. I look up and see Chloe look at me. "I'm fine Chloe." I quickly tell her because I know that look in her eyes. The look that people have when they think I'm about to break. "What did happen to her?" Fat Amy asks me not noticing the looks between Chloe and I. "She, she uhm…" I flip my hand through my hair. "She passed away." Chloe takes my hand but I pull away. "I'm sorry, I need some air." I get up and walk to the garden.

It doesn't take Chloe long to follow me there. "Are you alright?" She comes and stands next to me. "Yeah, I just don't like to talk about it." We stand there for a few minutes. "Becca? You can always talk to me, only if you want to of course." I turn so that I face her completely. "I know, but I need time." I take her hands into mine. I cringe a bit when I feel a sharp pain go through my hand. "Are you alright?" Chloe looks really concerned. "Yes, just a wrong movement." I try to laugh it off but Chloe doesn't take it. "Let's go back inside, everyone is waiting."

Chloe's POV

Something feels off when Becca rushes back inside. I don't like it when she pretends that everything is fine when it clearly is not. I really care about her and I want to show her how much. She's always taking care of me, protecting me and making sure I'm happy. I want to do things differently, it's time I step up my game and be the girlfriend she deserves.

Around midnight we decide to go to sleep. We're all one next to the other on the floor in our sleeping bags. Our order of laying there goes a bit like this:

Left to right: Stacie – Flo – Cynthia-Rose – Lilly – Fat Amy – Ashley – Jessica – Aubrey – Becca – Chloe

We all talk for a while until we all fall asleep one by one. I'm the last person still awake and I can't seem to fall asleep. I feel Becca stir next to me and it looks like she's having another nightmare, this girl really can't catch a break. I wake her up before she gets to a bad part in her dream. "What's going? Are you ok?" The brunette sits up and I follow her lead. "Everything is fine, you were having a bad dream again." She puts her head in her hands. "I'm sorry for waking you." She whispers. "You didn't, I couldn't sleep." She looks at me with a shocked expression. "Is it because of what happened today?" I shake my head. "No, it's not that." She seems to relax a bit. "Let's go upstairs so we can talk without waking anyone up." I push myself up and offer Becca a hand which she accepts. We go up to my room and I close the door. When I turn around I see Becca standing there awkwardly. "Do you want to cuddle?" I ask her while pointing at the bed. She nods and we position us so that I'm wrapped in Becca's arms. I trace my fingers over her abs which makes her giggle. "Ticklish?" I ask her. "Me? Badass Mitchell, ticklish? Never." She laughs. She takes my hand in process, it's the hand that got hurt. "What are you doing around Christmas?" I play with her fingers. "Where is this coming from?" I look up at her. "Well, it's almost December and the holidays are coming up, I wanted to know if you had any plans?" I focus on her steady heartbeat. "We were talking about going skiing, Jesse and his parents have been planning this trip for ages so they're going to go. I'm going to stay here and get a head start on assignments." She says it like it's not a big deal. "You're going to be alone on Christmas?" I let go of her hand and sit up to look her in the eyes. "And New Years, but it's not a big deal." She smiles and opens her arms and want we to cuddle up again but I stay where I am. "You can't be alone on Christmas or New Year for that matter." She shakes her head. "Chlo…" I interrupt her. "You're not going to be alone… you're going to spend a Beale Christmas." I flash her a huge smile. "Chloe really don't worry about me." She pulls me back into her arms since I refused to do it myself. "My parents won't mind, they love you." She holds me tight. "If it makes you happy I'd love to spend Christmas with you." She gives me a little kiss on my head. "Goo…od." I let out a huge yawn. "Now sleep, you had a busy day." I close my eyes and it doesn't take long for me to drift off to sleep.

Aubrey's POV

The sun starts creeping in through the window and I know it's time for me to get up. I don't like staying in bed too long. I get up and notice two people missing from the room. "You've got to be kidding me." I mutter under my breath. I think of the one place they could be. Before I head upstairs I close the blinds and take my phone to see if Jesse has texted me since last night. Nothing, but it doesn't bother me, I'm a morning person he's not. I go up to Chloe's room and see that the door is open. I look inside and see Chloe sleeping peacefully in Becca's arms. The brunette really makes her happy. I take my phone and take a picture of the cute couple. "Chloe might want this later." I think to myself. I go back down and start preparing coffee because the rest would be waking up soon.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **I WANTED TO POST A SECOND CHAPTER TODAY, I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = FASTER UPDATES**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It's the day of the ICCA's, Chloe and Jesse are freaking out and it drives Becca crazy. Chloe is staying with them until her parents and brothers come back on Sunday.

Becca's POV

Chloe is going through her bag and is searching for something and can't seem to find it. "Where is that stupid thing?" The sight is just too cute. But I can't take it anymore. "What are you looking for Chlo?" She mumbles something but I can't understand it so I get up and turn Chloe to face me. "Chloe breath. What are you looking for?" She takes a breath and seems to calm down. "I'm looking for my Bella scarf, I can't find it." She starts looking around again and I start laughing. "What's so funny?" Chloe is getting frustrated. "You don't remember do you?" I walk up to the drawer next to my bed and open it. "You put both of them in here last night so we wouldn't lose them." I take them out and hand one to Chloe. "You ok now?" She nods. "Yeah, I just want everything to go perfect. I don't want the same thing happening last year." She motions me to sit down. "What happened last year?" Jesse mentioned something a few weeks ago but never told me what happened. "We got to the finals, Aubrey and I had to solo for the first time and were very nervous. We were doing the set that you changed." She still hasn't looked up from her hands. "When Aubrey was supposed to sing she opened her mouth and…" I see her close her eyes and shake her head, I pull her into a hug and just hold her until she's ready. "She threw up all over the 2nd and 3rd row. That's why she's so hard on us this year, because she wants to redeem us and herself." I press a small kiss on her head. "We'll get through this and for the finals I have some great ideas already for music. If Aubrey lets me of course." The last part I mumble more to myself. "She will, you did an amazing job Becca." She pulls up of my arms and grabs my face, we look at each other and go in for a kiss. "Becca, Chloe, let's go we're going to be late." I growl when Chloe gets up and takes her bag. "Come one Becs, we can celebrate when we win." She winks at me. I feel shivers running through my spine. I can't seem to move my legs and just stare at her as she walks out. When did I get so lucky.

Chloe's POV

We meet the Trebles and Bellas at school because there's a bus waiting for us to bring us to the ICCA's. I spot Aubrey and walk over to her leaving Becca behind with Jesse. "How are you holding up?" The blonde looks at me. "If we do it exactly like in the rehearsals we should be great." I can see that she's really struggling with the idea of last year. "When we place for the finals we can start with something new Becca is working on." I try to lighten the mood. "Now that you remind me." She walks away from me towards Becca. I can hear something about ear monstrosities so I quickly follow. "Aubrey chill out, everyone looks fine. We have to change things up a bit, we look like flight attendants." Becca crosses her arms. "Don't forget who has the pitch pipe." Aubrey throws back at her. "Are you really going to play that card… again." I quickly step in before it gets out of hand. "Alright you two, cut it out." I stand in between them. "Talk to her Chloe." Aubrey turns around and walks away. "I'm sorry Chlo, I know she's stressed but she…" I cut Becca off. "Don't worry, she didn't mean what she said, you know that." She nods and points at the bus. "We should go, or do you want to be late?" I shake my head and follow Becca to the bus.

No one's POV

Both groups arrive at the center but part ways to get themselves wired up. Soon it's the Bellas' turn to sing. When they get to the stage you can hear the commentators speak.

 _John  
Wow. This does not look like the fresh-faced and nubile Bellas we know._

 _Gail  
You're walking the line, John. What a nice surprise to see them mixing things up. It's refreshing yet aesthetically displeasing to the eye._

Aubrey takes the pitch pipe and set the first note, the Bellas start to sing I Saw The Sign.

 _John  
Well this recruiting free-for-all has got to be a direct result of "Vomitgate" from last year._

It's time for Aubrey's solo and you can see the fear and doubt in her eyes but she keeps going on.

 _Gail  
All eyes are on Senior Aubrey Posen. Her voice is in rare form but she could blow at any moment. She held on to her lunch, folks. But there's a lot of song left..._

Becca chimes in with the song Bullet proof to get the funk on a bit, Fat Amy catches on quickly and burst out into her big Turn The Beat Around solo and the crowd goes wild. Everyone seems to really like the show.

John  
 _These were the last contestants for the night, they did pretty well. Let's hope the jury thinks so too._

Becca's POV

We all run off stage when we finish the performance. Chloe almost jumps into my arms. "We did great you guys." Chloe screams into my ear. "And now I'm deaf." I laugh while picking her up off the ground. "The jury is ready guys, we have to go back." Only now I see how nervous Aubrey looks. I let go of Chloe and walk up to Aubrey. "We did really good Aubrey, I know we'll go to the finals and beat everyone's asses." I try to give her a comforting smile. "Thank you Becca, that meant a lot." I nod my head towards the stage. "You ready to go?" She takes a breath and puts her shoulders back. "I was born ready." With that she walks towards the stage and everyone follows her. "Thank you." Chloe whispers into my ear. "That was very sweet of you." She gives me one of her beautiful smiles and we join the groups on stage.

The tension can be cut with a knife. There's ten groups on stage and only three will go to the finals. "Ladies and gentlemen, the jury has decided on which three groups will go through to the finals." I look around and see Jesse with his eyes closed, Benji on the verge of passing out and Aubrey… well she's doing better than I would think. "The order of the groups does not consist with the points they got. So let's get this started." The announcer likes to take long pauses. "The first group that will go to the finals is… The Glee Musketeers!" We all clap for the groups and hear some cheers from the audience. "Alright, settle down. The second group is… drum roll please… The Treblesmakers." The boys start jumping and cheering from excitement and we jump along with them. "Can I have some silence for the very last groups that will go to the finals. The last group is…"

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **YES I AM THIS EVIL HEHE ;P**

 **REVIEWS = ME HAPPY**

 **ME HAPPY = QUICK UPDATES**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Becca's POV

"Can I have some silence for the very last groups that will go to the finals. The last group is…" We are all holding our breath. If it would last any longer one of us would faint, even though Aubrey looks like she might actually pass out. "The last group is The Barden Bellas." It takes me a moment to actually process what's happening, Chloe is hugging Fat Amy and Stacie, Aubrey hugs me tightly and for the rest I can't really see but I can hear them all scream and shout. "We did it." I look at Aubrey and nod. "We did." I can see the excitement on her face. I turn to Chloe and pick her up and she throws her arms around me. "I told you we'd do great." She smiles and kisses me, but it doesn't last long enough for my liking. "Thank you." She whispers in my ear and hugs me even tighter.

"Becca Mitchell?" I hear a male voice behind me and set Chloe down so I can see who's speaking. "That's me, can I help you?" When I turn around I see a man in his thirties wearing a suite. "I'm Simon Black, I heard you sing and I also heard you made the arrangements for this performance?" I'm confused to say the least. "I have heard some of your mixes." I give him a confused look. "I'm a family friend of the Beale family, and Chloe approached me and showed me some of your mixes and an original song. I really loved it and I would like to sign you to our label." Right now I'm just staring at the guy. I look back at Chloe who somehow found her shoes more interesting than the conversation. "Thank you mister Black, this is an amazing opportunity but what does it exactly mean when you sign me?" Inside I'm dying on the outside I show nothing but confidence, I hope. "The label would like to sign you for one album that you can produce yourself, with the help of a senior producer of course. If you like us and the feeling is mutual we would like to sign you up for a longer period." He reaches for his pocket and takes out a card. "Give me a call when you want to see the contract, you only have to bring a parent or guardian of you're still under age." He stretches out his hand and I take it. "I hope you will consider this chance, we would be very lucky to have you." He smiles and walks away.

I immediately turn around to face Chloe. "Please don't be mad, I just wanted to help…" I cut her off by kissing her with all the power I got, when we do break apart I see Chloe turning red. "Thank you, this is the nicest thing someone has ever done for me." I can feel some tears forming in my eyes. "But how?" I hear that my voice is shaking. "Do you remember that USB you gave me with the mix for the Bellas?" I nod but don't interrupt her. "There were some other mixes on there too and an original song. I remembered my parents knew Simon so I called him and asked him to listen to it and he liked it." I can see that she's still nervous so I takes her hands. "Chloe, you're the most perfect girlfriend anyone could ask for." She shakes he head. "No, you are." I laugh. "Maybe we're just perfect for each other." I pull her back into a hug. "Hey you guys? The bus is about to leave." I look over Chloe's shoulder and see Jesse and Aubrey holding hands. "We're coming." I look at Chloe and smile. "Ready to celebrate?" She takes my hand and pulls me towards the exit. "I sure am."

Chloe's POV

We're all heading towards the karaoke bar, much to my dismay but I keep in because I don't want to be the only one that doesn't want to go. I feel Becca squeeze my hand so I look at her. "We can stay for a bit and sneak out after." She whispers so Jesse doesn't hear it. "You two are adorable." I can see Jesse looking at us through the mirror. It makes me chuckle. "Jesse? Can I ask you something?" He stops the car at a red light. "You already did." He laughs. "Not funny dude." He laughs even more. "What's up Becs?" He starts driving again. "Can I borrow your car to take Chloe home earlier? I don't want us to walk into … Sarah again." At the mention of her name I hold on to Becca tighter. Jesse seems to notice the tension. "Sure, I'll ask Aubrey to give me a ride back." I smile at him but I'm not sure he saw. "Thank you Jess."

We arrive at the karaoke bar and wait until everyone is there to go inside. We go to the corner room we were at last time. Becca pulls me down on her lap and cuddles me. It feels really good, and safe. "Can I take your order?" The voice is way too familiar and I see Becca noticed too. It looks like Sarah hasn't seen us yet but when she turns around I can see her narrow her eyes at the sight in front of her. She turns around and walks away without even talking to us. "Do you want a drink? I'll go ask the bartender for something." I look down into Becca's eyes. "Just one drink and we can go home." I flash her a smile. "Juice for me." She pushes me off gently and gives me a peck on my lips. "Sure thing babe." She winks and walks away. This is the first time she's ever called me that and it makes me feel… good, it makes me feel like I'm hers.

It takes a while for Becca to get our drinks, I've been following her with my eyes and I do enjoy the sight. When she's walking back I see a certain blonde stopping her for a talk. I see her rubbing Becca's arm and flirting, I feel a pang of jealousy going through my body. But I see that it's not necessary because Becca looks angry and shouts something at her and keeps walking back to the group leaving Sarah behind. I can't contain my curiosity and almost burst when Becca finally arrives. "What did she want." She puts down the drinks and kneels down in front of me. "She was trying to flirt with me, I told her I have an amazing girlfriend and that she should leave me alone. Then she started to get touchy and I got mad and told her to stay out of my life." I feel proud and pull her into a deep kiss which she gladly accepts. When the kiss starts to get heated she pulls back. "Chlo…" I can hear she's out of breath. "We're in public." I look her in the eyes. "Maybe we should take it somewhere more private." I give her a little seductive wink. I can see her gulp visibly and she almost falls back. "Let's go home." My voice sounds husky so I try to keep my cool as much as I can. I get up and lead Becca outside to Jesse's car.

Becca's POV

Chloe pulls me outside and I follow like a little love-sick puppy. When we reach the car I don't even hesitate a split second before I push her against the door and kiss her passionately. She seems a bit shocked at first but quickly kisses me back and wraps her hands around my neck. I let out a small moan and I feel a little smile form on Chloe's lips while she kisses me. We get pulled back to reality when I hear my phone ring in my pocket, only then I realize my hands wandered underneath Chloe's shirt. I pull back and recompose myself before I pick up my phone leaving Chloe to get herself together. "Hello?" I listen to the other line but don't get an answer. "Hello? Anyone there?" I look at my screen only to see that there's no caller ID. "Who is this?" I shrug my shoulders and put my phone back against my ear and listen but still nothing but silence. I finish the call and look at Chloe whose hair is messed up and looks a bit red but I can't make it out in the dark. I let out a chuckle. "What?" Chloe gives me this adorable confused look. "Nothing, you look cute." Her smile gets even bigger if that's even possible. "That was…." She looks at me with a look that I can't quite place. "… new." I smile until I realize what my hands were doing just minutes before. I guess I was saved by the bell. Chloe notices my face and takes it her hands. "I liked it." She says in a much lower voice which sends shivers down my spine, again. "If you keep playing like that I do not stand in for the consequences." I tell her trying to cover the shake in my voice. She turns around and pushes me again from the door with her behind. "I don't know what you're talking about." Before she gets in she winks at me. I swear my legs became jelly for a minute.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Becca's POV

I park the car a little bit more down the street because there's no space in front of the house. While walking towards the house I take Chloe's hand in mine and play with her fingers. "Penny for your thoughts?" I can feel a little tug at my hand. I smile at her. "It's probably nothing, but something felt off with that phone call." With my free hand I go through my hair. "Why, uhm, why did you answer while we were… you know." Thank god for the darkness outside. I probably looked like a tomato right now. "Well, my aunt and uncle are really weird lately and they call me at random moments to ask me where I am or who I'm with." I can feel her stare at me. "I thought it was them, I'm sorry by the way." We're now in front of the door. "It's ok, I understand. We wouldn't want them to worry about you." In the moonlight she looks like an angel, it makes it very hard for me not to kiss her again.

We walk inside and I check if anyone's home but the house is empty. "Do you want to drink something?" I yell to the living room where Chloe is waiting for me. "Some water would be fine, thank you." She shouts back. "Do you want to watch some TV?" I ask her when I walk back to her. "I had something else in mind."She has that look in her eyes again and I know that I probably have a stupid grin on my face but I don't care. "What did you have in mind?" She pats in the couch so I can sit next to her. I put the glasses on the table and turn myself towards her. "Something…. like … this." She brings me into a kiss and pulls me on top of her. I place my hands next to her head so I can keep myself from crushing her with my weight.

We kiss for a while and this time it's Chloe's hands that wonder up underneath my shirt. Her soft touch makes me go weak. A little moan escapes my mouth and Chloe pulls me even more on top of her. Before I can make another move I hear the door open which startles me. In my rush to get up I fall of the couch which in turn makes Chloe laugh. "Becca?! Becca, are you home?! Jesse?!" I hear the panicked voices of my aunt and uncle. "I'm in here, what's wrong?" I shoot back at them and they burst into the room. "Thank god." I get up and see my aunt almost completely in tears. "What… what's going on? I rush over to her and offer her a chair to sit on. "I need to talk to you, it's… it's about your father." She barely gets the sentence out. The world seemed to crumble down beneath my feet. I try hold on to something but there's nothing to grab on too so I fall on the ground, not knowing what to do.

Jesse's POV

Aubrey and I are having a lot of fun. We sang some duets together and now we're sitting in a corner enjoying each other's company. "Do you want another drink?" I ask her rather loud because of the music. She shakes her head. "I'm good, thank you." I sit and think about the plans I made for our date. "If you stare any more you'll burn a hole in my head." She scoots over and almost sits in my lap. "Sorry, I was thinking about our date." This really seems to catch her attention. "Are you finally going to tell me what we're going to do?" She gives me a little pout because I've been keeping her in the dark about the actual plans. "Not yet princess." I can see her blush when I say that. "Since when do you call me princess?" I take her hands and rub my thumbs over the top of her hands. "Since I want to treat you like the person you deserve to be." It sounds cheesy but hey, it's me. "That's really sweet." She leans in to give me a kiss when she pulls back suddenly and takes out her phone. "Who's calling?" I ask her worried. "Chloe… Hello Chlo? What's going… hold on what? Chloe breath. Yes, I… I… sure I'll tell him." She hangs up and I see some panic in her eyes. "We have to go, something's wrong with Becca." Only at the mention of Becca's name I jump and pull Aubrey with me. "Can you drive me?" She nods her head. "I was your ride anyway." She tries to calm me down while we walk to her car but I can't seem to shake this bad feeling.

Chloe's POV

I'm not sure what's going on, one moment I'm making out with Becca and the next her aunt and uncle storm as if the world was going to end in five minutes. I don't make a click until Jesse's mom starts talking. "I need to talk to you, it's… it's about your father." Before I realize what happens I see Becca falling on the ground. I run to her and check her pulse and try to get her back awake. "Becs, please wake up." I tap her gently on her cheek. A few moments later she starts to gets back to. She didn't faint but she did go into full shock. Her uncle takes one of the glasses of the table and hands it to me. "Try and drink a bit, you need it." She does as I say but still doesn't seem completely with us.

About twenty minutes later we're all sitting at the kitchen table and Becca is still staring blankly in front her. "Becs? Can we talk please?" I can see a small nod coming from Becca. "We wanted to tell you but the police told us not to worry you." I can see her shaking. "You should have told me, this is my fight not yours. He wants me, and I don't know what I'd do if he'd hurt any of you." I see tears rolling down her cheeks. "I need to leave." She gets up and tries to walk away but I stop her. "You can't leave Becca, he can't hurt you. He's not here." She pulls away and starts sobbing. "That's the thing Chloe… he is here." She puts her head in her hands. "I should have realized this sooner, that phone call. It was him, he's here. He knows where I am, what I do, who… who I'm with." When she says the last part I can see her staring at me. She panics and runs out of the house before anyone can stop her. I try running after her but it's too late, she's gone and took Jesse's car to god knows where.

I'm on the verge of crying and need someone to help me find Becca. I decide to call Aubrey, she must me with Jesse. "Aubrey, I need your help. Becca ran away. Is Jesse there? Can you take him and bring him home. He needs to help me find her. I'll explain later." I hang up and go back into the house to comfort Jesse's parents and wait for Jesse and Aubrey to come.

It's been 30 minutes since I called Aubrey and they still hadn't arrived. My mind is going a thousand miles an hour to think of places where Becca might go. Nothing comes to mind, even her aunt and uncle can't think of place. She could be anywhere by now.

"What happened, where is she?" Jesse storms into the room with Aubrey following close by. "We don't know, she … she just left." I can see Jesse is frustrated. "You told her didn't you? You told her that he got out… why?" Jesse runs his hands through his hair. "The police contacted us, there is a 90 percent chance that he got out of the city and is heading towards here." His mom explains with tears in her eyes. "I was supposed to protect her, be a big brother to her not just a cousin." Jesse collapses on his knees. "Chlo, where's my car? I'm going to drive around and see if I can find her." He looks determined but I can't keep it to me. "She… she took your car and left, I tried stopping her but…" Then it suddenly hit me. "Bree can I borrow your car? I don't have one since my parents left for the long weekend." I get confused looks from everyone in the room. "I think I know where she is, but I have to do this alone…" Jesse looked like he wanted to protest but quickly decided against it. "Please bring her back, I need to keep her safe." I nod and take the keys Aubrey offers me and I run off to find Becca.

Becca's POV

I hear Chloe shout behind me but I ignore her and get into Jesse's car and drive away. I need to get away from everyone. I need to be alone and think about everything. I keep driving until I reach a place that calms me down when I'm upset.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Chloe's POV

I keep driving until I find the spot I needed. I knew I was in the right place when I saw Jesse's car parked in the distance. I stop the car and get out not wanting to spook the brunette. I walk up to the car and see that it's empty so I decide to look around because she can't be far. Eventually I find her sitting by the water. I take a few steps closer but not too close to freak her out. "Beca?" The girl turns around in shock. "How did you…" She doesn't finish her sentence and runs up to me. "It's going to be ok, we'll always protect you." I feel her sobbing onto my shoulder. "I can't do this, I can't stay here." She pushes herself of off me but before she can run away I grab her hands and pull her back to me. "Don't do this, I need you to stay… please." She shakes her head. "If I stay all of you will be in danger, you don't know what he's capable off." I feel her hands trembling in mine. "He won't hurt you or anyone else, he might not even be here. Let's give the police a chance to find him, you won't go through this alone. Not now not ever, I'll always be there." I push a strand of hair out of Beca's eyes. "I can't stay with my aunt and uncle, if I do stay I have to leave their comfort." I see determination in her eyes. "Where will you go?" Her eyes shift to the ground. "I'll find a small apartment, I have some money saved up that I can use." I pull her chin up so I can look her in the eyes. "What about school?" She thinks about it. "I'll finish this year and I'll accept the offer I got so I can make some extra money for later." The look in her eyes proves me that she won't back down from this crazy idea. "What… what about us?" This time it's me that can't look at her. "What about us?" I stay quiet because I'm too scared of what might happen if I do say something. "Wait, hold it, you think I'm going to break up with you?" I hear her laughing. "Chloe, you're the most important thing in my life. I could never live without you. I'm terrified something might happen to you but I promise you one thing, I'll protect you until the day I die." She pulls me into a hug and wrap my hands around her. "I'll figure things out and make sure you're taken care of, I'm never going to leave you." She presses a soft kiss on my forehead.

Beca's POV

I keep holding Chloe in my arms, I feel her shiver and notice that she's only wearing a shirt. "You're freezing, let's get you home. But first…" I take off my hoodie and drape it around her. "What abou…" I cut her off. "I can handle myself." I take a look at Jesse's car and think of how I can just flee once again, give everyone a better chance without me. "Please don't." She must have noticed my look and I see tears running down her cheeks and I quickly banish the idea from my mind. "I wouldn't dream of it." I keep one arm around her and we walk back to the cars, I see that Chloe must have taken Aubrey's car which means that everyone is at home waiting for her to come back. She was really going to get it tonight. "They're not mad, they're just worried."Chloe says reassuring. She presses a small kiss on my cheek. "I'll be driving behind you." She tells me while she walks away to get into Aubrey's car.

Chloe and I are standing in front of the door, Chloe has a hand on my lower back and whispers some encouraging words to me. When I finally do open the door I get attacked by Jesse and pulled into a very strong hug. "Dude, no hugs…" But he doesn't let go. "Don't even think about me ever letting you go ever again." I try to push him off again and this time I'm successful. "Look, I appreciate you being worried but this is something I have to deal with by myself." I can see my aunt and uncle staring at me. "I'm thankful for everything you have done for me but it's time for me to get out on my own. I'm going to look for an apartment in the city, it won't be far away from you and I'll come visit." The idea sounds crazy even to me now that I've calmed down. "We thought this might happen so Dave and I talked about it with Jesse and we have a suggestion." I look at my aunt in confusion. "We bought an apartment a while back and we wanted to give it to Jesse for his 18th birthday because he wants to be an 'adult'." It makes me chuckle to imagine Jesse living alone. "Wait, what do you mean you knew this would happen?" My chuckle turns into an angry stare. "Don't get us wrong, we didn't think your dad would get out but we knew that if things would get rough you'd either run or push us away. We don't want either so that's why we want to give you space but keep you close just in case." They point at a set of keys on the table. "You don't have to do this." My mouth feels dry and my voice is shaky. "Just think about what you really want, and if you have decided come talk to us. We want to be there for you, all of us." My uncle points to everyone in the room. "We're here because we care about you and want you to be safe." I shake y head. "What about your safety? You have no idea what he can do, he's dangerous." My aunt walks up to me and hugs me. "I know my brother has made bad choices but I won't let him hurt you or anyone else, I have talked to the police and they will keep some agents in the neighborhood to keep him out of our lives. Maybe he won't come back, maybe he'll run." She caresses my back and it seems to calm me down. Maybe just maybe everything will be fine after all?

*Next Day Around Noon*

After Aubrey left Beca stayed up and talked to her family about the record label. Since both her aunt and uncle are lawyers they decided to go with Beca when she sorted everything out. Chloe hasn't said a word since they came back and it terrified Beca. She was scared to lose her.

"How are you holding up?" The brunette asks the red head sitting next to her. "Fine." Her tone was harsh and distant. "No, it's not. You're mad at me." The red head shakes her head. "I'm not, I'm scared. Scared that you will push me away when things get tough. Why do you need to leave Jesse's house?" Concern was written all over her face. "I… I'm trying not to do that but it's not easy. I try to be a better person, I try to be better for you." My eyes fall back to my hands in my lap. "I don't want to end up like my parents, I want this relationship to work. I want to be with you… but please be patient with me." Still avoiding her blue eyes I sit and wait until she says something. "I will but promise me one thing… don't run away ever again." I hear her voice break and that makes me look at her. "I promise, I promise I'll try." She smiles at me and gives me a light kiss.

"Miss Mitchell, mister Black is ready for you." Chloe nods at me and I get up and enter the room with my aunt and uncle but quickly return. "Hey Chlo?" She puts her head up. "Will you come in with me?" I wanted her there because this is an important step for me, and I want her there with me. She gets up and follows me inside where I intertwine our fingers.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = ME HAPPY**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Beca's POV

The meeting is boring but I keep my attention to the explanation Simon is giving. "… so in easy terms the contract states that you have all the say in the making off and producing off the songs. After your first album there will be a little tour and we'll see how people respond to your music." I try to read the contract but I don't understand a thing that's in there. I'm lucky my aunt and uncle are amazing lawyers and understand the things that are going on. "When do I start?" The only question I really wanted an answer too. "Around Christmas there will be some little local performances I'd like you to do to see how a small group will react to your music. You have some songs ready, right?" I nod my head and then look at my aunt who's sitting next to me. "I guess it's all up to her but I'd like to make one request." Simon nods for her to resume. "School goes first, this is her last year and I want her to finish it. If she decides to go to college her education comes first no pushing on your side to rush songs." Simon gives her a smile. "Of course misses Swanson, I wouldn't want it any other way." We discuss little details like payment and adult supervision. In little over two hours we have the entire meeting settled and I'm scheduled to come back and start recording a single in two a week. The holidays would have started by then so it wouldn't clash with school. "I'll see you next week Beca, it was nice to meet you mister and misses Swanson." Simon extends his hand for all of us to shake it. "I guess I'll be seeing you around too." He smiles at Chloe who shakes his hand too. "If you let me I will." She puts up one of her nicest smiles. "You're always welcome to join Beca, you know that Chloe." He pulls her into a hug. "Say hi to your parents from me." We all say our goodbyes and head back home.

"I'm going up stairs to pack my things." I take of my jacket and hang it up. "I'll help you." Chloe does the same but first pops into the living room to say hi to Jesse before she joins me. "You're really doing this." I turn around and see Chloe standing in my doorway. "Uhu, but like I told you before. You're always welcome to stay over, we can also do some kind of sleepover with the Bellas if you want." I try to cheer her up but her eyes stay sad. "Chlo, babe, I'm only 20 minutes away. If you need me just call and I'll be on my way. I'm not moving to the other side of the country." I cup her face with my hands and kiss her nose. It makes her chuckle and it's the cutest sound. "I really like it when you smile." She looks me in the eyes. "If you only knew why I'm smiling you'd make fun of me." I tilt my head and she starts laughing. "What? Why? Now I really want to know." She gives me a little shove. "Ok, but stop being so damn cute." I give her a little pout. "I don't know what you mean." She can't contain herself and laughs even louder and soon I join in. Sometime later we both calm down. "Now please tell me what made you smile, I'm dying to know." She takes a breath and wraps her hands around my neck. "This is the second time you called me _babe_ and I really like it, it makes me feel like I'm yours and yours only." This time it's my turn to chuckle. "If I knew it would have this effect on you I would have called you babe more often." I give her a little wink. "Maybe you should." She presses her lips against mine and I wrap my hand around her back but she pulls away. "We should get started on packing your stuff or we'll be here until Christmas." She give me a quick peck and goes to my closet and pulls all of my clothes out and throws then on the bed. This was going to be a short clean up because I didn't have many things.

All of my things are packed in boxes so we can bring everything to the apartment. My suitcases are filled with my schoolbooks and CD's. I look around and see Chloe sitting on the bed holding the hoodie I gave her to wear the day before. "Babe?" She looks up and I see a little tear coming down her cheek. I kneel down in front of her. "Please, I'm begging you. Don't cry." She wipes away the tear but I see a new one coming almost instantly. "You want to know something?" She doesn't say anything but I can see she wants me to continue. "I want you to keep the hoodie, like this you'll have me close at any time you need me." She starts crying even more and brings the hoodie to her face and hugs it, the sight makes me smile because I know she's always been the right choice for me. Now I only have to prove it.

Chloe's POV

"Babe?" I try to stop the tears from running down but I seem to fail big time. Beca kneels down in front of me and looks up at me. "Please, I'm begging you. Don't cry." I hear something vulnerable in her voice and it's sweet. I try to wipe away my tears but more come running down. "You want to know something?" She gives me a warm smile but I can't seem to move. "I want you to keep the hoodie, like this you'll have me close at any time you need me." I start crying even more and hug the hoodie in my hands. I'll have this to keep me warm at night and to feel like she's holding me even though I know she won't really be leaving, she's just moving to a different apartment.

We have brought all the boxes to Jesse and Dave's car. The only things to put in were the guitar and Beca's equipment. When everything is settled we all get in the cars and drive to the apartment. We bring everything up and settle in the kitchen. "Here's some food and money, and if you need anything let us know."Mary tells her niece. "I'll take the food but the money you can keep, you're already too kind for me." Beca pushes the money back. "I really do appreciate it but I'll have to take care of myself from now on." Mary gets up from her chair. "You're still underage, and you're family. If you think you're getting rid of us that easy you're not. We will help you in any way possible and you won't complain." Her voice is stern but sweet at the same time. "I do… thank you." Now it's Beca who gets up and hugs her aunt. We all sit and talk for a while and then we (Mary, Dave, Jesse and I) prepare ourselves to leave. When it's time to say goodbye I hug Beca and don't want to let her go. I hear some whispers behind me but I can't make out what's being said, instead I focus on Beca's breathing. "Chloe, honey?" I hum to let them know I heard them but still don't let go of Beca. "Would you like to stay with Beca tonight? I think she can use the company." I break out of Beca's arms and turn to face Dave. "Are you for real?" He shrugs. "I don't know, it's up to Beca really." I turn around and see Beca smile. "What do you want Beale? Do you want to have a sleepover?" She gives me a slight wink. "Yes, yes, yes I would love too." The Swansons and Beca have a fit of laughter and I join them really quickly.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **A/N : I really don't like writing before a chapter but I thought it would be necessary.  
** **First I have exams and I don't know how much I'll be posting...  
** **Second I really want your opinion on the sequel I mentioned a few chapters ago, I need to know so I can start planning the end of the story.** **I really want to write one for you all and I have a friend who's also in for it so please let me know!**

Chloe's POV

Beca and I are alone and start unpacking the boxes, it's not that much really. "Beca?" I hear her hum softly. "Why did your aunt and uncle agree on letting you live alone?" I've been wondering about that for a bit. My parents would never let me and I'm 18 already oh well just turned 18. "They knew it was going to happen soon, this was all temporary." She lets out a sigh. "The jobs I do is to pay for a ticket to LA and maybe save some extra to find a little apartment to rent." I feel a pang of pain go through my heart. "When were you planning on leaving?" I see her staring at something that looks like a book but she quickly puts it back in the box. "I was planning to leave after graduation but so much has changed since…" She sighs. "All I ever wanted was to go there and be a DJ… but then I met you." She finally looks up from the box and looks at me. "You turned my world upside down, I never thought I'd let anyone break down my walls but you did with just one blow." I feel tears forming in my eyes. "Are you giving up your dream for me?" She shakes her head and walks up to me. "No, for starters you made my dream become reality and second if I had to live this dream without you it wouldn't be complete in any way." I don't hesitate when I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her. It doesn't take long for us to deepen the kiss, everything around us seems to fade away. The only ones left in the world are me and Beca.

I don't even remember how we ended up on the couch but I didn't even care, the only thing I want is to be in Beca's arms and never leave again. As we lay there trying to catch our breath I trace lines on her arms. When I finally have all of my air back I start laughing. "What's going on babe?" I can hear a little laugh escaping Beca's lips. "I just … just realized that… I didn't take any… of my things." I try pushing the sentence out between laughs. "Not entirely true." I can see her give me a sly wink. "You still have my hoodie." I playfully slap her arm. But decide to play along. "Sure, just me and the hoodie." I decide to go further and get up, take the hoodie and head towards the bedroom. I close the door and lock it, soon I hear Beca trying to open the door but fails. I undress myself and only leave my panties on and the hoodie. I can hear Beca grumble something and then knock at the door. "Chlo, babe, let me in." I check myself in the mirror and see that the hoodie is long enough to cover my ass so I open the door. I know I'm playing dirty but hey you've got to keep a girl interested.

Beca's POV

"Chlo, babe, let me in." I pout even though I know she can't see me. The other side stays silent but soon enough she opens the door and reveals Chloe in just my hoodie. I swear I just stopped breathing. _"Fuck…"_ The only thing that goes through my mind. "No one ever tell you that staring is rude." I snap out of whatever I was feeling and watch as she turns around and sways her hips in front of me. "Want to watch a movie?" She crawls up on the left side of the oversized bed. I realize she's playing me so I decide to play against her. "Sure, which movie." I try to say as casual as possible. The look in her eyes proves me right, she didn't see this coming. "Uhhmmm…" She's completely thrown off. "I know a movie that Jesse made me watch on multiple occasions." I take my laptop out of my bag and plug it in. 10 minutes later we're set to start the movie. I put the covers over Chloe and put my arm around her and press play, knowing very well that she was pouting because of me being so cool about this. Even though it takes me all of the willpower in the world to not jump the redhead.

We're halfway through the movie and I hear a cute snore coming from my arm. I look to my left and see that Chloe fell asleep, it didn't even surprise me at all. With everything that happened the last few days I'm surprised she didn't collapse hours ago. As slow and quiet as I can I move and put the laptop on my nightstand and check the time, 10 pm. I wasn't feeling sleepy at all but I didn't want to get up and wake up the beautiful redhead in my arms. "You're my world Chloe Beale, _I love you._ " The last part I whisper so softly that even I could barely hear it.

I check the time for the millionth time, 4:48 an. I sigh and get out trying to be very careful not to wake up the sleeping girl. I take my headset and laptop and go the kitchen and start working on a new song, I have a melody but can't seem to get any lyrics out so after an hour I have a full arrangement but no lyrics. After all the struggling I decide to work on some mixes for the Bellas because Aubrey wanted some new examples to start preparing for the finals. When I finally finish my 3rd mix I see that it's almost 6:30 am. I get up and write a little note for Chloe and go out to take care of some things.

Chloe's POV

I wake up around 8:15 am and feel disappointed that the bed is empty except for me. I lay there until panic rushes over me, what if Beca did make a run for it? I almost fall out of the bed when I try to jump out. When I get up I see a little note on the nightstand.

 _Good morning beautiful  
_ _If you read this it means you woke up ;p  
_ _Also don't freak out,  
I went out to get some breakfast_

 _xxx_ _Beca xxx_

I feel myself relax while reading the note. I don't care how badass she thinks she is, she will always have a cheesy side that I really like. After I get over my initial shock I get up and go to the kitchen to see if Beca came back already. Seems like I wasn't far from the truth, I see her quietly rocking out to the radio while making pancakes. when she stands still I walk up behind her and put my arms around her waist and kiss her on the check. "Oooh… I was almost ready to bring you breakfast in bed." She give me an adorable pout but I ignore it and kiss her instead. "I could get used to you making pancakes for me. But what I really want to know is… did you even sleep?" She puts the last pancake on the plate and turns around. "Would you believe me if I said I did?" I look into her grey eyes and shake my head. "Nope." And I pop the p to emphasize it. "So why ask?" She gives me a peck on the lips and turns me around and pushes me out of the kitchen. "Now go get your cute behind back in bed, breakfast is on its way." The way she says it makes me chuckle, she really is cheesy when it gets to it. I will definitely have fun using this against badass Mitchell.

I lay myself back in the bed and wait for Beca to come in. She doesn't make me wait long and when she does I see her carry a tray with fresh orange juice, the plate of pancakes and syrup. To top it off a big cup of coffee and a flower in a little vase. "You really went all in didn't you?" I crunch up an eyebrow. "Only for you." She winks and hands me the tray before she sits next to me. The morning couldn't start any better.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD WRITE A SEQUEL, IT REALLY IS IMPORTANT TO KNOW BECAUSE MY ENDING DEPENDS ON IT!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Beca has settled in the apartment nicely and is writing a bunch of new songs that she has started to record with the label. She has a concert in a week. The few covers she has made seem to really attract people. She has gained a lot of followers on social media and youtube. She's opening for a local band that already made a name for themselves. Jesse and his parents are almost set to leave for the vacation, leaving Beca behind but she doesn't mind at all. She has been invited by the Beales to celebrate Christmas at their place.

Beca's POV

"Hmmm mmm mmm" It's been two hours and I still can't seem to find lyrics for that one melody stuck in my head since the day Chloe stayed in the apartment. I'm pulled out of thoughts when my phone rings. I see that Jesse is calling. "Sup Jesse, what can I do for you?" I save the changes I made to the music and sit back. "Come over and say bye to us, we won't see you until after New Year and we want to see you." I check the time and see it's 7.30 am. Only now I realize I pulled yet another night without sleep. "Sure, I'll see you in 20." I hear my aunt shout something and Jesse hangs up before saying goodbye. _"My family sure is weird."_ I think to myself. I get up and take my coat, my keys and wallet before checking everything once more. Soon after I'm on my way. While walking I decide to send Chloe a text.

MY ALT GIRL  
Good morning beautiful, hope you had a nice sleep. x

I put my phone back in my pocket and keep walking until I reach the house. When I ring the doorbell it doesn't take long until Jesse opens the door. "Becaaw." I roll my eyes and I know he sees it because he has to comment on it. "You know you like it when I do that." Since he's with Aubrey he has been a bit cockier and it is funny to see. "No, no I don't but you won't stop doing it so I'll just keep rolling my eyes." I spit back. He acts like he's hurt. "Anyways… what are you doing up so early anyways? Normally you sleep until 12." I shrug my shoulders. "Don't know, I was thinking about some music for the concert next week." It hit him. "Oh yeah your first official gig. People really love your music Becs. Have you seen how many views your video got?" He tries push out another question but I can stop him just in time. "Yes, I did. I'm working on a new acoustic version of a song that I'll be posting somewhere this week." In my head I go over some ideas for the song but Jesse breaks through the thoughts. "What are your plans for Christmas?" I look up at him. "I got invited by the Beales to join them but I'm not sure I want to go." He sees the sad expression on my face. "I know it's hard but she would want you to be happy, and I've not seen you happier since you met Chloe." At the mention of the redheads name I put up a goofy grin. "She does make me happy…" I say it more to myself than to Jesse but I can see a smirk on his face too. "You're so in love." He sings at me, when I try to punch him he ducks away. "Alright you two, break it up." In the doorway I see my uncle looking quite amused. "Now Beca, you have our numbers if something is wrong. The Beales will help you if necessary and last but not least take this card and use it for food, no buts." He hands me a card and a stern look. I take the card and put it in my wallet.

"Yes I'll call… no I will not starve… yes I will check up on the house… yes, now go…" I finally get my family on the road and smile at the question storm my aunt throws me in. When the car is out of sight I take y phone to see if Chloe has answered but nothing. Also it's only 9 am, I want to take a stroll around the block when I see James waving at me from the door. I walk up to him to say hello. "Hey Beca, mom saw you from the window and told me to get you inside, it's too cold to be out." Just like his sister he doesn't respect boundaries and pulls me into a hug. "I would love to stay but I don't want to intrude or…" I can see Sylvia coming out of the kitchen. "Nonsense, you're staying. Also have you had breakfast yet?" It looks like I'm staying for breakfast when I'm literally pulled into the house. "Chloe is still sleeping, if you want you can go wake her up. I think you're the only person she won't kill if you do so." I chuckle at the image of a grumpy Chloe. I hang my leather jacket and go upstairs to Chloe's room. When I look inside I see her curled up underneath the blanket looking like an angel, her hair falling perfectly on her pillow. It takes me a moment to find the courage to walk up to the bed and actually wake her.

I have a fun idea to wake her up. I take out my phone and dial her number, I can hear it ring on her nightstand. She reaches fo her phone and opens one eye carefully to see who's calling. "Be…aa…' The little grumble she lets out is just adorable. She did somehow manage to pick up the phone. "Beca?... Whaaa… aat's wroo..ong?" She manages to force the sentence out between yawns. "Babe, your mom made breakfast." Chloe stretches out a bit but hasn't fully realized that I'm sitting next to her. "What the hell Beca… I want to sleep, why di…" Her eyes shoot open when she processed what I had said before and the fact that I'm next to her. "Beca! You're here." The loud scream in my ear suggests that she's awake. Not even 10 seconds later I find myself pulled up on the bed into a hug. "Good morning beautiful." We lay there for a few minutes until I shift and get up. "No, stay." I turn around and see Chloe pout. "I am but if we don't get up now your mom will come in here threatening to let us go hungry." I stretch my hand out for to grab and pull her up. "Also now I can do this much easier." I kiss her and hold her tight. But she pulls out of my arms and leaves me to pout this time. "No, not happening until I brushed my teeth. I have morning breath." This time she takes the lead and grabs me by the hand and pulls me down the stairs to the kitchen so we can go have breakfast.

Chloe's POV

Except for the occasional pass me this or pass me that it's very quiet at the table. Beca declined every single bit of food we offered until I shoved a piece of pancake in her mouth. We shared the leftover pancakes and my brother was giving me a hard time with his stupid grin. Luckily Beca did not notice any of this, she seemed too far into thought while munching on the last piece I put in her mouth. "Chloe dear, can you bring out some food for Destiny?" I want to get up but Beca seems to have woken up from her thoughts and stops me. "I'll do it misses… Sylvia." She quickly corrects herself and takes the dogfood and goes to the garden. "James, can you go wake up your brother and father?" Every chance he gets not to do the dishes he takes it, and it's no surprise that he almost ran out of the kitchen. "Chloe? Is everything alright with Beca?" I go to the sinks and start drying off the plates we just washed. "I don't know, she's been weird ever since I mentioned the Christmas dinner. She also has been really busy with the songs she'll be performing at the concert." I let out a long sigh. "Don't worry, I think it's just the stress of performing. The dinner is the day after that so I think it will blow over until then." My mom gives me a comforting smile. "Thank you mom, you always know what to say." She want to say something but we get distracted by the fact that destiny knocked over Beca and she's laughing like crazy and playing with her. "I think you have competition Chlo." I roll my eyes at my mom's statement but don't get time to respond when I hear the doorbell ring.

I walk towards the door but when I open it I see someone I didn't expect to see at all. "Aren't you going to let me in?" Still in shock I stand there. "Chloe? Who's at the doo…?" Just like me my mom freezes on the spot. But she does quickly take control again. "Amber, please come in." I step aside still wondering why this is happening, why is _she_ here. This can only mean trouble…

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Chloe's POV

Somehow I managed to get to the living room where my mom and… well _Amber_ are sitting. I haven't spoken to her since she… I can't even think about it. I stare at her for a while and I guess she can feel the discomfort because she turns around and face me. She doesn't say anything but I know she wants me to say something. "What are you doing here?" The look on my mom's face shows that it might have come off a bit rude but right now I didn't care. "Chloe, don't…" I shake my head. "No mom, I'm not going to be nice. I have not forgotten what you did." Amber looks down at her hands. "Chloe, I'm really sorry and…" She doesn't get to finish because Beca walks in. "Chloe, can I ask… oh, sorry… am I interrupting something?"

Beca's POV

After I wash my hands I go to the living room where I assume everyone went. If not I would go look for Chloe in her room. I want to ask her if she wants to help me out with one of my songs. I hear voices in the living room so I decide to walk in, this family doesn't really mind anyway. They do it all the time. "Chloe, can I ask…" I walk in and see a girl, no woman, no it's... I don't know, that looks a lot like Chloe. Except that she's blond and her eyes are darkish blue instead of the light happy blue I always see in Chloe. "Oh, sorry..." I look between Chloe, the blonde and Sylvia. "Am I interrupting something?" Chloe doesn't look like she will say anything, she just stands there and stares at the blonde. "I'm Amber, Chloe's sister and James' twin." I'm not sure how to process this information. I hear Chloe huff next to me. "Whatever, I can't do this right now. I'm going for some air" She walks out leaving the rest a bit baffled, although her mom and apparently sister are not surprised by this little outburst. "I'll go check…" Sylvia stops me. "No, Beca sweety. I'll go talk to her, thank you though." She gets up with a sigh and goes after Chloe leaving me alone with Amber.

We kind of stand there in silence. Well, I stand and she is sitting. I'm not really sure what to do, I'm not good with people. "So, are you a friend of Chloe's?" I nod. "You could say that." I smile politely at her. "You want to sit?" She points at the couch. I hesitate a bit but eventually decide to sit down. "How did you two meet?" Something about the tone she says it in throws me off but I can't place it.

Amber's POV

Something about this girl attracts me but I have a feeling she might be taken. I want to figure that out so I decide to flirt with her. Not really interested in a relationship but it could be some fun. "Uhm, we met at school. We're in the Bellas together." She looks a bit nervous so I caress her arm to calm her down a bit. She doesn't pull away so I keep going. "Yes, the Bellas. That was a lot of fun. If you don't mind me asking what you want to do later?" I let my hand rest on her thigh. "I, uhm, I want to produce music." She looks determined. "Sounds amazing, you should definitely try it." We talk a bit longer until we hear the door slam and my mom walk in with a sad expression. Beca stands up and runs out immediately. "Have you not learned anything since the last time?" My mom sounds angry. "What did I do now?" I can see her shake her head. "The girl you were just 'hitting on' is Chloe's girlfriend… look, I don't mind you being here for the Christmas period but you can't expect Chloe to be happy about it." She turns around and walks out leaving me alone.

Beca's POV

When I hear the door slam I know it's Chloe but my suspicions are confirmed when Sylvia walks in with a sad expression. I get up and run out of the house looking for Chloe. It doesn't take me long to catch up to her, when I do I grab her hand and pull her back to make her stop. "Chloe? What happened?" She does stop and turns around, I see tears streaming down her cheeks. "Go away Beca, I don't want to see you." She tries to break free from my hold but I don't let go. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." She becomes hysterical and starts hitting me against my shoulder with her free arm. I try to stop her but I can't. "I saw how you two were, flirting and all… just go back to her and leave me the hell alone. I HATE YOU!" When she screams the last part I let go and just stare at her. "If you really think that's how I am then you don't know me at all." I feel tears coming up but I choke them back. "I'm glad I found out now instead of later." I don't give her time to say anything and leave. I didn't realize I was running until I reached my door 5 minutes later. I go up to my apartment and when I get inside I collapse against the door not being able to move and just cry.

I'm not sure how much time has passed but I do know it's dark outside. I get up slowly and go to the bathroom to get my make up off. I look like hell, and I feel even worse. I get most of it off but don't get to resume because I hear someone pound at the door. "Beca Mitchell open this damn door before I break it down." I grunt when I recognize the voice behind the door. I quickly decide against ignoring the tall blonde so I open the door. "What the hell Beca, what did you do to her? She looks like hell." I step aside quickly letting Aubrey in before closing the door. "She's hysterical, what do you have to…" She turns around and stops talking when she sees me. "What happened? I'm trying to understand here." Her voice softens a little bit. "She blew up at me Aubrey, she got mad without telling me what the hell happened or why she never told me about her sister that shows up out of the blue…" She stops me. "Wait Amber is back?" I nod slowly and see how the expression on the blondes face changes from regret to anger really quickly. "What is the deal with her?" Aubrey sighs and points at the couch. "Let's sit down." We take a seat and I wait for her to start talking. "You know that Chloe was together with Tom but did she ever tell you why they broke up?" I shake my head. "Chloe went to a concert that Tom supposedly couldn't go to. When she got there she saw him with her sister, she walked up to them but was shocked to say the least when she saw them kissing. She caught them in the act, they tried to talk themselves out of it but Chloe hasn't forgiven them and probably won't…" I listen to the story without interrupting. I can feel the anger boiling up inside of me but I have a better plan. "Aubrey I know you hate me and all but I need your help, I did not flirt with Amber and I would never cheat on Chloe, I love her…" I stop talking because I realize what I just said. Aubrey looks at me with a shocked expression. "Did you just say that you…" I gulp visibly. "Yes, I did. Please don't make it weird." I take a deep breath. "I need your help Aubrey and you can't tell Chloe about any of this." She nods her head. "Sure, what can I do for you?"

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

*One Week Later*

Beca's POV

I'm running around making sure everything is set up for the sound check. "Beca are you ready?" I turn around to face Simon. "I don't know, I don't know if I can manage all of this… how do people do this?" He laughs. "Well for starters they hire a manager and second they're not 17." He gives me a smile. "You brought your guitar right?" I nod slowly. "Today that's the only thing you need and also everything is set for your surprise." He gives me a wink. I feel myself relax a bit and head towards the stage where the crew is waiting for me so I can get wired up. "Hey Beca, I'm Josh, the singer and I wanted to let you know that the song you added last minute is awesome, we can't wait to hear it tonight. Also I hope everything works out tonight." I smile and get ready to do the full check. "I hope so too."

The show is about to start and I'm freaking out, I texted Aubrey a few times but she hasn't answered me. Suddenly I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I take it out.

ACA-NAZI  
She's here, hope your plan works Mitchell.

I smile at my phone, I have a chance to make things right with Chloe. I haven't seen or spoken to her since the day she got mad at me. I tried calling and texting but she just ignored it all. I even went to her house to pick up my coat which I forgot when I ran out to chase her. When I got there her mother told me that Chloe locked herself in her room and didn't want to talk to anyone except Aubrey. I stood in front of it for over an hour but eventually gave up and went home finishing the lyrics to the song I had been struggling with.

Chloe's POV

"Chloe you have to come, this is her big break and you made it happen. You can't bail on her now. We won't make you talk to her but please come to the show?" Aubrey has been talking to me through the door for the past 20 minutes and in those 20 minutes I have changed my mind 9 times. Right now it's set to go, as much as it pained me to think of the brunette I couldn't miss her first performance ever. She has tried to reach out to me but I ignored every single call and text. I sigh and get up of my bed. "Will you help me find something to wear if I open this door?" I put my hand on the doorknob. "Of course, you'll look amazing." I open the door and let Aubrey in, we have 45 minutes before we have to leave so it has to be quick.

"Who are you texting?" I see the blonde typing something but I can't read what it is. "Jesse, he wants to know the details of the concert later." I smile at how happy she seems to be with Jesse, not long ago I was that happy too.

Beca has sung 3 songs already and they were amazing. They really show her personality and it amazes me how much she can actually do with just a simple guitar. "Ladies and gentlemen, I wanted to thank you all for listening and I have one more song to sing… this song…" She starts to look really nervous. "This song is for someone really special out here tonight." I feel my body tense up and look at Aubrey who has her stare fixed at the stage. "Babe, I know you're here and I really hope I didn't lose you, this is for you." She starts playing her guitar and sings with the upbeat song. The lyrics strike me to say the least.

 _Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want_

Not long after the official band that's supposed to play joins her on stage and help her out with the music.

 _Yeah yeah, front page magazine  
Everybody says that she's the queen  
But that's you to me  
I just want to let let you know that (You're the one I want)  
She likes the fishing lights  
I love the way that light candle light  
Stay close by my side  
I just want a chance to show that (You're the one I want)_

 _If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you  
I-I do (You're the one I want)  
If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you  
It's true ooh ooh ooh_

I look at Aubrey who has a smirk on her face while she looks at me. "You knew about this?" I try to get over the screaming girls all around who all wanted to get a glance from the lead singer. "Yes, she was a train wreck and she does really care about you." She shouts back. I keep listening to the rest of the song in awe, I can't believe she did all of this… How did she do all of this?

 _Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But oh baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh ooh)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah_

 _Fast lanes, limousines  
Baby there can be no guarantees  
But if, you're with me you know I can guarantee that (You're the one)  
'Cause I'm attracted to you passion, be yourself forget the fashion  
Just keep that smile on, you're flashing  
You and I deserve to be forever everlasting (You're the one I want)_

 _If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you  
I-I do (You're the one I want)  
If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you  
It's true ooh ooh ooh_

 _Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But oh baby, I have no doubt your the one that I want (ooh ooh)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want (Yeah)  
But you're the one I want, yeah_

 _Oh you Chloe  
Oh you Chloe, they don't show you love enough (hoo hoo hoo hoo)  
Oh you Chlos, you should know that you're my diamond in the rough_

 _Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But oh baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh ooh)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better (ooh ooh)  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah (ooh ooh)_

The song comes to an end and Beca introduces the band and thanks them for their support. The lead singer gives her a big shout out before she finally leaves the stage. I see my family starring at me and my brother closes my mouth for me, which I did not notice was open until that moment. "Do you want to go see her?" A voice behind me startles me a bit but when I see Simon I seem to be at a loss for words. He gives me a backstage pass and leads the way. My hands are sweaty and my mouth is dry, I hope she can forgive the way I acted a week ago. I should have just come clean to her about everything. I shouldn't have blown up at her.

Beca's POV

I almost run offstage when I'm done. I get approving looks and _Great job_ 's when I get back. I look around to find Simon but I can't find him. I decide to go to my little dressing room to sit and relax for a moment but that moment doesn't last long until someone knocks at the door. "Come in." I shout and a man walks in. "Hello, I'm Drew Jackson and I own a management office and I must say you truly impressed me tonight." The man holds out his hand which I accept. "I have signed many of Simon's clients over the years and I think you have a big potential to make it in LA." I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. "I can send you a contract if you want, and you can come back to me whenever you see fit. I really want to help you expand your career." He hands me a card. "Call me at this number or let Simon contact me. He has many recording studios all over the country and I can say that he really likes you." Still not really processing what's going I just stand there. I mutter a quick thank you. He smiles and leaves the room. How is everything going so fast?

I sigh and sit down on the chair thinking about everything that has been going on the last few days. But every time my mind goes towards that one redhead that captured my heart. "Beca are you in there?" I hear Simon behind the door. "I am, you can come in." Still with my hands in my hair I hear the door open but don't look up. I only look up when I see a pair of boots standing in front of me. I'm positive they aren't Simon's but I'm even more shocked when I see Chloe standing there. "Chloe what…" I try to get up but instead I tip over the chair I'm sitting on and fall back to the ground. Beca, are you ok?" I feel her arms around mine, helping me up. "You're really here." I massage the place I hit my head during the fall. "I am, I … I'm sorry…" before she can continue I pull her into a hug. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off, I should have stayed and talked to you." I choke back the tears I feel coming up. "Chloe, I… I don't want to be apart from you ever again, you're the one person that makes me happy. I …"

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Chloe's POV

I never got to find out what Beca wanted to say because of my phone ringing in my pocket. I check the caller ID and see that it's Aubrey. "Hey?" Beca lets go of my other hand and turns around to collect her things. "Chloe we're waiting outside, where are you?" I see how the brunette is done and ready to walk out. "I'll be out in a minute, see you soon." I hang up and stop Beca. "Can we talk?" She shakes her head. "You should go to your family, we can talk later. I do hope you liked the song." She give me a faint smile and walks away. As much as I wanted to run after her something was holding me back. This girl has thrown my world upside down and has shown me that she will fight for me, maybe it's time for me to do the same…

I manage to get outside and see my family and Aubrey talking to Beca. When she notices me she excuses herself and leaves. Once again I want to run after her but something holds me back yet again. "How did your talk go?" I see James holding a stupid grin up on his face. "I don't know, someone interrupted us in the middle of it and then she bolted…" I give Aubrey a stare but it quickly softens. "I'm so sorry Chlo, I didn't know." I see panic in her eyes. "It's ok Bree… but what I do want to know is how you managed to pull this off?"

*One Week Earlier*

Aubrey's POV

Still sitting on the couch with the short brunette we brainstorm ideas for the song. "What do you like about Chloe?" The girl stares at the paper in front of her. "She's cheesy and sweet, but doesn't take any crap from others either. She's insecure and I want to show her that whatever happens she's the only one I want. Oh and her smile, it always makes my day." I stop the girl right there. "Alright if you keep going on you'll have a list longer than your song." I can hear her sigh. "She'll never forgive me Aubrey." I give her a confused look. "What would make you say that?" I see her fumble with the pen in her hands. "I promised I'd never run again but… when she told me she hated me I…" I can't help but feel sorry for the girl. "I want to bet that if you do this she will jump back into your arms, in the mean time try talking to her." There's a flash of hope going through Beca's eyes and it makes me smile.

"I think I have the song finished, the only thing left to do is to call Simon." The determination fully present is a fun sight on the little Bella. "Go call him, I'll finish up the sheet music… oh and Beca?" The girl stops before leaving the room. "If you're planning on telling her how you feel, do it really soon…"

*Back In The Present*

Chloe's POV

I listen to what Aubrey tells me while walking back to the car. "I have to talk to her." Aubrey smile at me. "I know, hop in I'll give you a ride." We get in and start driving, the ride itself isn't long but for me it seemed an eternity. "Wait, stop the car there." I point at the side of the road and Aubrey gets what I mean. She stops the car and I get out, we're very close to Beca's apartment but I wanted to get out earlier because I saw said girl walking towards the door. "Beca!" The alt-girl looks up in confusion. "Beca, I … we… can we talk?" As the other girl comes closer my voice grows softer. She stops in front of me. "Yeah, I wanted to call you later." Her eyes look down at her feet. She snaps out of her thoughts rather quickly and lets me go first to the door. What I did miss was the little wave she threw at Aubrey who slowly drove away leaving me entirely alone with Beca.

We go up to Beca's apartment, we leave our bags on the ground. I'm still standing next to the door not really sure what to do. "So, I never really got to hear what you thought." The way the brunette tried to keep her calm started to worry me. "I really like it, I just wish it was under different circumstances." Somehow my feet were more interesting than Beca's face. I want to say something but Beca cuts me off quickly. "The only reason I did this was because you wouldn't talk to me, I wanted to run back the second I left but what you said hurt me. I love you Chloe and if you don't feel the same way please tell me now instead of pulling me along in a relationship that will be doomed." I stare at her not knowing what to say, she just said… no it can't be, she didn't… or did she? Beca seems to have realized what she said exactly and takes a step back. "I'm sorry I.. I shouldn't… you don't… I'm an idiot for thi…" I can see that she's on the verge of crying. I take a step closer and cup her face with my hands and make her look at me. When I do finally look into her eyes I can see the pain they're in so I do the only thing I can think of…

Beca's POV

"The only reason I did this was because you wouldn't talk to me, I wanted to run back the second I left but what you said hurt me. I love you Chloe and if you don't feel the same way please tell me now instead of pulling me along in a relationship that will be doomed." I have never seen an expression this shocked in my life and I don't know what I did until I think back at my words. _Shit!_ I start spitting out anything that comes to mind mostly trying to get an apology out "I'm sorry I.. I shouldn't… you don't… I'm an idiot for thi…" Chloe walks up to me and grabs my face. We stare into each other's eyes for an eternity but time seems to speed up a million times when she kisses me. at first I'm confused but I quickly snap out of it and break our kiss looking her in the eyes. Her face looks red and it's cute.

I don't hesitate long before I push the redhead up against the door and kiss her roughly not caring about anything else except for the girl in my arms. Chloe doesn't seem to mind and kisses me back passionately. I pick her up with minimum effort and she wraps her legs around my waist and this while managing not to break the kiss. Some minutes later I get us stumbling into my bed room. By then my hands have traveled underneath Chloe's shirt slowly exploring her back finding her bra and freeing it. I let myself fallback on the bed with her still on top of me straddling me. Once more my hands exploring but this time in the front cupping her breasts. Chloe's body reacts to it and I hear a soft moan. Pulling up for air we stare in each other's eyes. I flip us over so I'm on top now, I give her soft kisses on her neck until I find her pulse point. I suck on the spot and enjoy the little moans that escape Chloe's lips.

We manage to get each other's shirts off and I stare at Chloe's beautiful breasts, I massage them slowly and take them in my mouth and nibble on her nipples. "Please … don't stop…" Chloe is breathing heavily. I go down to her belly with little kisses until I reach her skirt. I pull it up and kiss the inside of her thighs. "Ssst… top… teaassing…" The way she slurs her words makes me chuckle but I don't stop until I reach her panties. I pull them down and reveal a soaking wet Chloe. I press my thumb against her throbbing clit and move it around in circles which makes her shiver really bad. She tangles her hands in my hair and mumbles something I can't understand but I can only imagine it being _don't stop_ or _I'm close_. I look up and see the pleasure on her face so I put in a finger and as I thought she might she screamed in pleasure, it only made me put in a second finger and thrust in and out. First slowly but soon I went faster and see that Chloe is almost ready so I decide to top it off by licking her clit and soon she comes with a loud scream. Her orgasm is so intense that she passes out almost instantly.

I smile at the sight in front of me and let her sleep it off, I don't mind not getting my turn. I can wait, she's worth it. I cover her up with a blanket and lay down next to her after putting on a shirt. She shifts a bit and wraps her arms around me. I can really get used to this.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER  
ALSO I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE IN WRITING INTIMATE SCENES SO PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU DON'T KILL ME IF IT SUCKS!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **YOU MIGHT HAVE NOTICED THAT I ALWAYS UPDATE AROUND THE SAME TIME EVERYDAY,  
14:30 BELGIAN TIME **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Chloe's POV

My mind wanders back to two days earlier but I snap out of it to get the table set as fast as I can. I'm so in thought that I don't hear my mom walk in. "Are you still not dressed? People will be arriving soon." I let out a little squeal and turn around. "Go, I'll finish setting up or better… JAMES!" My brother runs in already dressed for tonight. "Chloe you go get dressed, and James you finish setting up the table." Neither of us argues and does as our mother says. I run up and close the door behind me and pick up the dress I had already prepared for the night. It's a low cut black dress that really shows of my legs. I try to imagine Beca's face but it quickly turns back to the events of the day of the concert.

*Flashback*

 _I wake up and see Beca laying next to me, playing with my hair. I was still completely naked and I realized that I had passed out after the most intense orgasm I've ever had. "Good morning babe." She gives me a warm smile. "I… sorry but…" She cuts me off with a small kiss. "Don't worry about it, and also your mom called and I answered. I hope you don't mind, she was worried and I told her you fell asleep." I trace the lines of the headphone tattoo on her left wrist and shake my head. "It's ok, I don't mind." We lay there for a few minutes until I decide to break the silence. "Beca?" I hear a soft hum coming from the DJ. "I … I love you too." I keep my eyes fixed on her wrist and wait for her to say something. But it seems she doesn't like that and puts her hand underneath my chin and makes me look her in the eyes. "You make me very happy." She pulls me into a soft kiss and then hugs me in a tight hug._

*Present Day*

The memory alone leaves me with a stupid grin on my face. I check myself in the mirror and start putting on some make up. It doesn't take me long to finish and just in time as it seems, the first guests have arrived. I take one more glance in the mirror and make my way down and see my granddad standing in the hallway. "Chloe dear, you look amazing." I almost run down and hug him tight. "I missed you grandpa B." We hug each other and I lead the way to the living room. "I heard you snatched yourself a pretty bird, when will I meet her?" I feel a blush creeping up my face. "She will be joining us tonight." My mom decided to answer in my place. My grandpa nods slowly.

Not much later I hear the doorbell again. "That must be Beca." We had only invited her and my grandpa because my other grandparents lived too far away to visit and my sister was already here. I almost run to the door but take a moment to recompose myself before actually opening the door. When I do open the door I see Beca standing with her back towards me and a huge bag and flowers. "You came." The brunette turns around slowly and I see her mouth open oh so slightly when she sees me. "Chlo… you …you look … wow." The stammering was indeed very cute and her reaction was better than I could imagine. "You look good yourself." I tell her with a wink. I step aside and let her go inside.

Once inside she's immediately met with my family. "Sylvia, these flowers are for you. I have more gifts but I don't know what or how things go here." She starts to look nervous. "Put them under the tree dear, gifts are after dinner." Beca nods slowly and places all the gifts underneath the tree.

Beca's POV

"So you are Beca?" I had just finished to put the gifts underneath the tree and I turn around slowly. An older man who I assume is Chloe's grandfather stares at me. "I am sir." I try to be confident but the shake in my voice gives me away. "Are you taking good care of my granddaughter?" I feel my airways closing but Chloe jumps in just in time. "Grandpa, please don't." He puts his arm up to silence her. I look around and see everyone staring at the slightly awkward exchange. Somehow I manage to find my speech back. "Sir, with all due respect. I love your granddaughter and I respect her and will always protect her, until the day I die." Chloe takes my hand and turn to look at her beautiful blue eyes. "Good, she deserves the best and I can see that it's you." I turn my head again towards the older man. He has extended his hand for me to shake and I gladly accept it but what I don't expect is him pulling me into a hug. "Welcome to the family kiddo." He ruffles my hair and everyone bursts into laughter leaving me shocked to say the least. When he lets go I turn to Chloe who is laughing the hardest. "You knew this was coming didn't you?" She holds her stomach while laughing for the next few minutes I can't get a word out of anyone but honestly I don't mind because I really do love her and would tell anyone the same thing I just did.

After dinner we all sit down in the living room. Grandpa B. like he wants to be called on the right, James in the middle and Chloe on the left. Chloe's parents take a seat in the loveseat and Brian and I sit on the floor. Brian next to the tree and me in between Chloe's legs. "Why don't you hand out everyone's gifts Brian?" The young boy doesn't hesitate at his mother's words and immediately does his task. I'm even more surprised when I see Brian giving me a little box. I take it from him and look around. "You didn't have to buy me anything, I can't…" Chloe gives me a little push. "You didn't have to do it either so I guess we're even." She wraps her arms around me and puts her lips really close to my ear. "Also, I have another surprise for you later." The whisper is so soft that if I didn't feel her lips moving I would have never thought them to have come out at all. "If everyone has their gifts let's open them." I look around and watch how everyone opens their gifts. Sylvia had gotten a new pair of gloves, a scarf and a new apron from me with _Best Cook_ written on it. Henry had gotten only one gift and it was from me. I gave him a Red Label Whiskey. Brain had received a few board games and a new video game that he wanted for a while from me. James had gotten 2 new phone cases because he would most likely break them soon anyway and a new basketball from me. Amber got a new dress and a scarf that for some reason actually did fit it. Chloe received a new beanie, a shirt and a perfume she wanted from me.

When everyone is done I notice them all staring at me. Sylvia is the one that speaks up first. "First of all… how did you know what everyone wanted? And second why didn't you open your gift yet?" I look at the box in my hands and then at every person in the room. "Well, I'll be honest. Sylvia. I have seen you looking at magazines searching for a new apron when you thought no one was looking. Brian you have been nagging at everyone for this game for months. I know how much Destiny likes these treats so I went and bought a box. Amber, I don't really know you but I thought you might like this. James, you love to play basketball but never have the chance except if someone asks you. Henry, I remembered the conversation we had the barbeque with the Bellas. You said that the best whiskey for you was Red Label. And Chloe… when we went shopping a few weeks ago you told me that you loved this scent. I went back after I dropped you off and bought it. As for me not opening mine… I've never been good with receiving gifts. I never got any because my dad didn't allow it." I take a breath after my vomit of words and see everyone staring at me with an open mouth. "I never knew you paid so much attention." I turn around to look at Chloe who tried to break the silence with a very small voice. "Of course I do, you have all made me feel part of a real family no matter my situation. Yes, I have Jesse and my aunt and uncle but I see how they look at me. They look at me like I'm broken." Chloe slides down from the couch and pulls me into a hug. "Beca…" I look at grandpa B. who decided to speak up. "I can tell you from the bottom of our hearts that you have made this the best Christmas anyone could ever ask for." I feel tears coming up but choke them down. "I guess I should open my gift." I start unwrapping the gift, when I open the box a smile forms on my face. "Flash drives? Like 8 of them? How did you know I needed new ones?" Chloe wraps her arms around me once more. "I see how you go through them, your desk is filled with mixes and songs so I thought… we thought you might need some more." Not even caring about anyone in the room I take a little turn and kiss Chloe.

Chloe's POV

My parents drive my grandpa to a hotel nearby, James went to his room and Brian stayed in the living room to play the new game Beca got him. Just when I thought I couldn't fall even more in love she surprises me again. We're in my room and I finally convinced Beca to stay the night because it was late. When we're both changed into something comfy I make her sit on the bed. "Alright, now close your eyes and stretch your hands out." She give me a confused look but gives in rather quickly. I go to my desk and find the hidden package and put it in Beca's hands. "Another gift? Why?" I chuckle at the funny face in front of me. "Just open it and stop complaining." She pulls off the paper and opens the book in her hands.

 _Let the music flow  
Don't be scared to let it all go  
Write down your thoughts  
And make me your own_

"Chloe, this is… fantastic. I needed a new songbook. And what you wrote inside it's … it's beautiful." She gets up and picks me up in a hug. "I'm glad you like it." She lowers me on the ground and I find myself looking into her grey eyes. I pull her closer and our lips touch. We make out of a while but stop when we both need air. "We should get some sleep, Aubrey wants us in rehearsal tomorrow so we can practice the new set." I never thought I'd hear these words come out of her but I don't fight it. We cuddle up in the bed and fall asleep very quick.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **THE UPDATE IS LATER TODAY BECAUSE WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE I WAS IN AN EXAM, PLEASE FORGIVE ME :D :D**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Chloe's POV

I'm in the kitchen thinking of new steps for the choreography. Beca did an amazing job on the new set list but still wants to make some alterations or add a song. For now I just work with what I have and work my way around not having Fat Amy here because she went to Australia for the holidays. I'm so deep into the music I don't hear my mom coming into the kitchen. She taps me on the shoulder to catch my attention. "How is it going?" She points at the papers in front of me. "It's going fine but it's not finished yet, Beca is still working on the arrangement." I write down another idea that pops up in my head. "Anyway, what I really wanted to ask is what your plans are for tonight?" I give my mom a confused look. "What about tonight?" My mom starts laughing and points at the calendar. "It's New Years eve, are you going to the fireworks?" I stare at the date in shock. "No, I forgot about it." I get up and start pacing. "I wanted to do something special with Beca." Still pacing I think about a last minute plan. "Two questions, one: does Beca know about your plan? Two: what did you want to do?" I stop and look at my mom who has a weird grin on her face. "One: no she doesn't and two: what the hell." My mom shakes her head. "I wasn't implying anything and actually I think I can help you out with a little plan." She waves me over. "Go somewhere quiet after the fireworks and let these lanterns up. Make a wish and watch them float through the sky." She points at two lanterns in the bottom drawer. "That's an amazing idea. But I can do on better." I smile at her and explain her my idea.

BABE 3 ( Beca receives this)  
Any plans for tonight? xx

MY ALT GIRL  
No, you? xx

BABE 3  
Well… you do now. I'm picking you up at 10pm, wear something comfy.

MY ALT GIRL  
Did you finally decide to kill me? ;p  
Please tell me what we're going to do.

BABE 3  
No and … no 3  
See you tonight ;)

MY ALT GIRL  
Fine :(

I put my phone back into my pocket and look at my mom who has been reading the entire conversation. "Alright, Beca is in so now all we need to do is prepare everything." We each choose a task and start making my plan reality.

Beca's POV

I smile at the exchange between Chloe and me. We haven't been spending a lot of time together because between recording, Bella rehearsals and schoolwork I haven't had a lot of spare time. We just finished recording the second song and it sounded awesome, Simon wants to make a video clip but have no idea how I'm going to fit all of this in. I called Drew Jackson and we agreed on a deal. he would be my manager, he also had a talk with my aunt because she still has a better idea of all legal aspects. We would sign the contract when they come back. Until then Drew will just help me out.

I check the time and see that it's 6 pm. I decide to take a shower and freshen up before my 'date' with Chloe tonight. After a quick shower I go back to my room and look through my closet and decide on wearing a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and a red flannel shirt on top. I also apply my signature eyeliner and mascara and see that I'm set to go. "You've got to be kidding me…" I check the time and see that it's only 8 pm. "Guess I'll just watch some TV." Great, now I'm talking to myself…

Chloe's POV

"Do I have everything?" It's 9:30 pm and I'm freaking out. "Mom have you seen my…" I turn around and see her standing in the door with my shoes. "Anything else you need?" I shake my head. "No, we have everything ready." I quickly check myself in the mirror. "You look fantastic, she's going to love it." I look at the dress I'm wearing. It's the dress I'm wearing. It's dark blue, almost black and I'm wearing black tights underneath. My all-stars somehow manage to clash with it. I figures wearing something more comfortable at my feet is always nice. "You should go before you're too late." I rush past my mom but stop before heading out. I want to say something but my mom beats me to it "You can stay at Beca's place tonight, I know you'll be safe with her." I close my open mouth and flash my mom a big smile. "Thank you mom, you're the best."

9:55 pm, I'm still on time. I'm standing at the door waiting for Beca to open up. I hear no reaction and knock again. The door opens and I see Beca with a toothbrush in her mouth looking at me. "If you're not careful you'll lose that brush." She closes her mouth tightly and lets me in. "Hive eee hoene miniiee." I laugh while she runs to the bathroom. "I did not catch that, what did you say?" Soon after she emerges again. "I said, give me one minute." She pulls me close to her. "What do you have planned babe?" I feel shivers running through my spine. "Wait and see baby, let's just say it will finish with a bang." I give her a slight wink. "Now you're just being mean." She give me a pout. "Still not telling you." I manage to get out of her hold and grab her arm. "Just follow my lead."

I drive towards the spot we need. "Wait, isn't this the lake?" I smile because she recognized it. "Yes, but it will be a bit more different." I keep my eyes on the dirt road. When I was upset I came here to think, I found a little sheltered spot right next to lake. When I was brainstorming ideas with my mom I thought of that place and that's how most of the plan worked out. "We're almost there, I want you to put on the blindfold that's in the glove compartment." I hear her chuckle but she does as I say. "Alright, I'll come around and help you out of the car." I run to the back of the car and take something I'll need in a bit, then I run to Beca and help her out. "Don't drop me Beale." I roll my eyes and lead Beca to the spot I prepared. "Give me two minutes, I'll tell you when to take of the blindfold."

Beca's POV

I wait at the spot where Chloe left me. "You can take it off." I pull off the blindfold and let my eyes adjust for a moment. "Chloe, this is beautiful." I walk up to the red head and hug her tight. "I know I stole your idea from the first date but I thought this would…" I cut her off with a kiss, we deepen it for a bit but pull away rather quickly. "Babe, this is amazing. You made it even better than what I did." I really look around and see the candles, pillows, blanket and picnic basket. It's all underneath a little roof that probably was some kind of kiosk years ago. "Is that Champaign?" I point at a bottle and glasses. "My mom thought it would be fun." Chloe looks down at her feet. "I mean… how else would you start the new year right? That's what mom said." The realization hit me fast. "Damn, I completely forgot it's new Years eve." I let out a laugh and hug Chloe tight. "And for your information, I have a much better idea on how to start the new year." she makes me look her in the eyes and kisses me softly. But I pull away. "Don't get too ahead of yourself babe, the night is still young."

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Chloe's POV

I pour us some more Champaign, I start getting lightheaded and giggle much more than I should. "You're drunk." Beca wraps her arm around me. "I'm not, you're just blurry." I cuddle up closer into her side. "Sure babe, whatever you say." She picks up her phone to check the time. "Babe, it's 6 minutes till midnight." I get out of her hug but miss the touch instantly. "Close your eyes, I have another surprise." She gives me a look but does as I say. I take out the lanterns and place them in front of us. "Ok, open your eyes." When she does her eyes lit up. "Those are lanterns, I love those. My mom and I used to let them up when I was little." She throws herself in my arms. "This the best things ever, thank you so much." I hold her tight. She doesn't talk about her mom at all and this made it even more special. "Let's prepare them, it's almost time." I help her get up and we walk up to the water. I take out my phone and find a countdown online and let it play. "20 seconds… 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Happy New Year." We see the fireworks in the distance and let the lanterns go. Beca pulls me in for a long kiss. "Happy New Year babe, I love you." We let our foreheads touch. "I love you too."

Time seems to have slowed down. We stay in each other's arms until a phone starts to ring. "Let it go to voicemail." I hear Beca growl. "I think it's Jesse, and knowing him he won't stop calling if I don't pick up." She lets one arm down and picks up her phone. "Hello?... Hello?... How did you get my number?... What?..." She lets me go completely and I see panic in her eyes. "What the hell, where are you?... Stay away from her, it's me you want…." She looks around but stays very close to me. "What do you want?... Hello? Hello?!"

Beca's POV

I pick up the phone. "Hello?" I look at my screen but I can't see a caller ID. "Hello?" I hear a deep voice on the other line, a voice I would recognize anywhere. "Hello Beca, it's been a while." I swear I almost fainted. "How did you get my number?" I hear him laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not going to disturbe your date." I start to panic. "What?" Letting go of Chloe completely I start looking around. "What the hell, where are you?" He laughs on the other side. "You won't find me, you can look all you want. By the way, that redhead is hot, I can see why you chose her." I stay very close to Chloe. "Stay away from her, it's me you want." I look at my screen again, not knowing why. "What do you want?" I hear a long peep and then silence. "Hello? Hello?!"

When I finally acknowledge the silence I break down. I don't start crying but I fall to my knees and breath heavily. "Beca? Let me take you home, please." I nod my head but don't move. My body is paralyzed with fear. I stare at the ground until Chloe makes me stand up. I look around and see that everything is cleaned up. "How long was I out?" My voice is so soft I'm even surprised she heard me. "Doesn't matter, let's get you home."

Chloe's POV

We walk towards the car and I make Beca get in. I place the basket and blanket in the car. When I get in I see Beca zoned out staring out of the window. This girl can't catch a break. "Do you want to come to my house?" I try to be very careful not to freak the brunette out. "No, drop me off at my apartment and then go home. You're not safe…" I cut her off. "Beca, I don't care what you say but I'm staying with you. Whether it's at my house or your apartment, I'm not leaving." She can't really expect me to leave her alone can she? "I don't want to be a bother to you or your family Chloe, I hate that." I still keep my eyes on the road but I reach for her hand and take it. "You're never a bother for us. You're family and family sticks together." From the corner of my eye I can see tears falling from her eyes but she stays quiet.

When we reach my house I park the car. Before I realize it I see Beca getting out and walking away, not towards the house but away from it. I jump out of the car and make her stop. "Beca, please, don't do this. Don't push me away." I push back the tears that I know will come if she keeps walking away. "I… I don't know what to do Chloe. I want to keep you safe. I _need_ you to be safe." She has now fully broken down into sobs and I pull her into a hug. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it. We can fight it… together." I softly pull her towards the house. When we're inside I lead her up the stairs to my room. "Go lay down, I'm going to get some water, alright?" I look at her but don't really get an answer.

When I'm in the kitchen I decide to boil some water an make some tea, it always makes me relax when I have a bad day. "Chlo?" I jump a little when I see Beca in the doorway. "Can I wait here with you? I don't want to be alone." I nod my head and let her sit down.

Beca's POV

I watch Chloe prepare some tea and think about everything that happened. I have to tell Chloe that I want us to… "Do you want me to call someone?" She breaks my train of thought. "No, I have to call Jesse but I don't want to worry him. Not right now." She puts a mug in front of me and places the sugar on the table. "Beca?" I hum slightly. "What… what did he say?" I can hear her voice tremble. "He was there Chloe, he was watching us." The expression in her face doesn't change but I know that she's scared. "Chloe, we need to talk about this. I think we should…" She gets up abruptly and walks over to me. She grabs my face and stares me right in the eyes. "Hell no Beca, if you think that I'm letting you go because things are tough? Well think again. Whether you like it or not, we're not breaking up." She looks confused when I give her a big smile. I want to say something but get interrupted by the rest of the Beale family. "What's going on? And what did I hear about breaking up?" James looks furious and Chloe's parents just shocked. "Well? What do you have to say?"

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **ALSO... WHAT DO YOU THINK BECA WAS TRYING TO SAY?**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Chloe's POV

We're all sitting in silence around the kitchen table. Beca explained what happened and that what they heard was a misunderstanding. No one has spoken up but I can see the angry expressions on my dad's and James' faces. "What I wanted to tell Chloe was… well, I guess I should ask your permission first. It was more of a 'in the moment' idea I had." I now stare at Beca in confusion. She's rambling but what she says makes no sense until she actually explains it. "Mister and Misses Beale, if you don't feel comfortable with this idea I understand completely." She takes a breath before continuing. "With your permission I would like to ask if Chloe wants to come live with me, a few days a week that is. Nothing permanent." Her eyes haven't left her hands which have been folded in front of her phone. I see my mom and dad look at each other and seem to have a conversation with their eyes. "Chloe, what do you think of this?" I look between my parents and just nod my head yes. "I guess that's settled _but_ I have one request…" Beca finally looks up. "3 days a week you will live alone, the other 4 you will be staying with us here." I feel a little smile form on my face. "And also, don't you dare call us mister and misses. If you really want to call us something, call us mom and dad. If that's weird then call us by our first names." My mom is trying to lighten up the mood. Beca on the other hand stays quiet and gets up. She walks around the table and throws herself into my mom's arms for a hug. "Thank you so much for everything, I never wanted for any of this to happen." My mom hugs her tight. "Never apologize for this, it's not your fault." My heart melts a bit at the sight in front of me.

We stay like that until we hear Beca's phone ring. She literally jumps and hits with her back against the wall, I can see the panic and fear in her eyes. I decide to see who is calling. "Beca, it's Jesse. Do you want me to pick up?" She seems to relax a bit and nods her head slowly. "Hello? Jesse?" He seems to be in a crowded place. "Chloe? Where is Beca?" I look at the brunette sitting on the floor. I see that she doesn't want to talk. "She's in the bathroom, I'll tell her to call you. Do I need to pass something?" The DJ drops her head on her knees. "We just wanted to wish her a Happy New Year, but I'll call her tomorrow." We say our goodbyes and hang up. I leave the phone on the table and sit next to Beca. "Henry, can you help me with the bed?" He nods and leaves the kitchen with my mom, leaving us with James who still has an angry expression on his face. "From now on either me, Jesse or one of my friends will walk you to your destinations. Same for you Beca, he won't get to either of you." Beca looks of and gives him a sad smile. "Thank you, that's very nice." It almost comes out as a whisper. James nods and leaves the kitchen to check up on Brian who already went to bed.

James' POV

I leave the girls in the kitchen and go to check on Brian. When I see him sleeping peacefully I go to my room and call Jesse. After a few rings he picks up. "Sup James, everything alright?" I take a breath before speaking. "Jesse, I need to talk to you. It's about Beca." Except for the noise in the background it stay quiet for a few seconds. "What's wrong with Beca?" He finally stammers the words out. "Her dad called her again, he knows her every move. I don't want to let her or Chloe walk alone, I'm going to ask some friends if they want to help out." I start pacing in my room. "Chloe will be living with Beca 3 days a week and the rest Beca will stay here. My parents will call the police tomorrow morning to see what they can do." The noise on the other side has calmed down so I assume Jesse went to a more quiet place. "How did Beca take it?" I flinch when I remember her reaction to Beca calling. "She broke down when you called, she didn't see who was calling and was terrified it would be him again." I sit down on my bed and kick of my shoes. "Can… can you look after her? My parents and I will be back soon and we'll take care…" I cut him off. "Dude, she's like family to all of us. We will help you find this bastard and we'll take care of her together." I can hear him laugh on the other side. "Thank you, that means a lot. But I have to go, my parents need to know this too." we say our goodbyes and hang up. I decide to check up on Beca and Chloe once more before bed.

Chloe's POV

Beca fell asleep leaning on my shoulder. I don't have the heart to wake her so I just sit there. If I move she'll wake up for sure. "Do you need some help getting her up?" I hear a whisper from the door and see James standing there. "I don't want to wake her up." He gives me a smile. "Not what I meant, I'll carry her upstairs." He kneels down and picks her up. She stirs for a moment but doesn't wake up. James takes her to my room and puts her on the bed. "I'll leave you now but if you, both of you, need anything just give me a shout." He leaves the room and I turn around to look at Beca who's sound asleep. I decide to take of her shoes and jeans, to make her more comfortable. I get myself dressed and ready for bed. 3:42 am. Carefully sliding into the bed I wrap my arms around Beca. "You're not alone, you will never be alone." My voice is nothing but a whisper.

Beca's POV

I wake up and I notice that I'm in a bed. Not just any bed but Chloe's bed. I stretch my body and check the time, 10:17. I turn around in the hopes to see the redhead sleeping next to me but she's gone. Not feeling like staying in bed any longer I get up. I see a towel, sweatpants and a shirt on the chair with a note. I smile while reading it.

 _Take a shower and put on these clothes,  
I think they should fit.  
When you're ready come have breakfast  
love Chloe xx_

After the shower and getting dressed I make my way down. I see almost the entire Beale family sitting at the table but one thing is different, they are being joined by police officers. Sylvia is the first one that notices me standing in the doorway. "Beca dear, take a seat. I'll make you breakfast." Before I get to respond I get pulled on a chair by Chloe. "Good morning." I try to give them a smile but I know it must look weird to them. "You're here about my dad aren't you?" Never being one to care if things were awkward I decide to address the elephant in the room. "Uhm yes, just a few questions really." I nod for them to continue. "Has he contacted you before last night?" I shake my head. "No wait, I think once but he didn't say anything so I'm not sure." The male officer writes something down. "Is there any place that he would go to, that you know off?" I shake my head again. "No, we lived in Portland. We only have his sister who lives here a little down the street." I feel all eyes on me but try to ignore it. "One more question, why would he go through so much trouble to come and find you?" I close my eyes and didn't know I was shaking until Chloe put her arm around me. "He… he.. I'm sorry." I get up and go to the garden and hear someone follow me. "I can't do it, I can't talk about it. If they want to know everything they should get the files." Someone hugs me from behind. "Don't worry, they understand. They're leaving." Chloe's voice calms me down. "I'm really sorry, I didn't want any of this to come your way." She gives me a tight squeeze. "Whatever happens I'll always be by your side." We stay there for a while just hugging.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Two weeks have passed and the gang is going back to class. Every time Chloe or Beca want to go somewhere one of the boys comes with them or a friend of James or someone from the basketball team, This arrangement is really annoying Beca but she doesn't say anything about it. Beca also tries to hide the fact that she's scared out of her mind.

"Beca's POV"

Chloe, Jesse and I are walking through the hallway until Jesse runs off when he spots Aubrey. Their lockers are next to one another and he pulls out a bouquet of flowers and asks her something. We can hear a squeal and she throws herself at him embracing him tightly. "What was that all about?" Chloe is standing with her back to me which give me the best opportunity to take out something from my bag. "He asked her to prom, even though I think it's way too early." I hear a soft oh but Chloe doesn't turn around. I wrap my arms around her and show her the box. "But… I do want to make an exception for you. Chloe Beale, will you go to prom with me?" The redhead turns around in my arms and I can see her shiny eyes. "I would be honored." She gives me a soft kiss before turning around again escaping from my arms. "What's in the box?" I open it and show her what's inside. "Jesse stole my flower idea so I went for chocolates instead." I flash her a little smile. "Now take them or I'll eat them." She pulls the box from my hands. "No you won't, they're mine." A chuckle escapes my lips. "Yes, but _you_ are _mine_." I throw her a little wink and walk away. Chloe follows me soon after. "I guess we have the most beautiful dates for prom." I laugh at Jesse's comment. "We do, it's going to be awesome. But one question… when is the prom?" The looks I get make me feel like I'm an alien. "I've never been to school here so I don't know…?" I try to get someone talking. "Right, the prom is in April, right before the vacation. It's on the Friday we have our final basketball game." Jesse gets a frown on his face. "It's going to be a great game Jesse, the team is great this year. You'd be better is you would focus on the game instead of me…" The last part came out a bit harsher then I wanted to. "You're more important Beca, we will…" I cut him off. "No Jesse, I can take care of myself. I don't want us to live in fear because of him. That's what he want Jesse, can't you see that?" I feel a hand on my arm and I look down. "Becs, he just wants to help don't be mad at him." The pleading look in Chloe's eyes makes me back down a bit. "Look, I'm not saying I don't appreciate it and all but can we just agree on not being alone and at least be 2 people together at all time? Instead of being escorted by 5 guys to go the supermarket.?" I can see that Jesse doesn't want to agree but Aubrey whispers something in his ear and he grumbles. "Fine but I still want either me or James to be with you, can we do that?" I sigh. "Sure, I guess I can live with that." The bell ings and we head to class. I'm not paying much attention. I get distracted by a car in the distance. It's not the car that gets my attention but the man inside of it. I clench my fists and Chloe seems to notice "Everything alright?" I nod my head slowly. "Yeah, I think I ate something wrong during lunch." She rubs my leg. "I can ask Aubrey to skip rehearsal later, she'll understand." I shake my head. "No, it will pass." I smile at her. She turns her attention back at the lesson and I try not to look out of the window again.

Chloe's POV

Ever since class Beca has been off. Even Aubrey noticed and held me back for a moment. "Is everything alright with her?" I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, I don't believe her excuse." Aubrey gives me weird look. "She said she ate something bad for lunch, but I know something else is bothering her." Letting out a sigh we keep walking. "Do you want take some time to talk to her? I think can manage the rehearsal alone." I shake my head. "No, I asked her but she said she would be fine." We keep walking towards the auditorium behind Jesse and Beca.

"What's up with you little one." Fat Amy also noticed Beca's behavior. "Nothing, I just don't feel very well." She tries to cover it up with a smile. "Just tell us what's bothering you, it will make you feel better." Stacie spoke up and everyone nods in agreement. "Fine, if you really want to know… I'm moving to LA." Most expressions are shocked except for mine, which is on the verge of crying. "When… when are you leaving? How long have you known?" My voice breaks and there's nothing I can do to stop it. "A few days, Simon called me. I told him I wanted some time to think." I see a little tear rolling down her cheek. I walk up to her and make her look at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I wipe away the tear. "Because even though it's the one thing I always wanted I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you Chlo." The rest stays quiet. "I don't want to leave and have you to forget about me." I try to say something but Beca snaps her head to her laptop. "That's it, that's the song I was missing…" Leaving me completely confused she runs to the piano and takes her laptop. She pushes some buttons and looks satisfied when she's done.

Beca's POV

When I'm done I look around and see everyone giving me weird looks. Chloe even looks a weird mix between sad, angry and confused. "I guess I'll show you what I mean instead of trying to explain." I press play and the sounds of our set list for the finals. I place my laptop on the piano and go stand next to Chloe. "We need to talk about this." She whispers before walking over to Aubrey. I feel bad for half lying to her but I had to. I didn't want her to worry about me and Simon did really ask me to come to LA.

"Beca… this is awesome." Aubrey stares at me. "With this we might actually win the competition." The other Bellas clap and cheer. "Chloe, can you find a way to change the choreo a bit so we can use this?" I see her nod. "Great, I guess we are done for today." The group walks out leaving me, Aubrey and Chloe behind. I help them clean up the room so it goes faster. "I know you're mad at me, I should have told you but I…" Chloe cuts me off. "I don't care about you telling me or not." She spats my way. "I am mad because you think I would ' _forget about you'_." She makes little hooks with her fingers. "I would never stand in the way of your dream, and I will never forget about you. I believe we can make anything work… do you?" I walk up to her and kiss her rather roughly. I pull back and start talking. "I love you Chloe and I know we will be together whatever happens." She smiles at me and kisses me back. We both didn't notice Aubrey leaving the room to text Jesse that the rehearsal finished.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **I'M MAKIN A LOT OF TIME JUMPS BECA** **USE NOTHING INTERESTING (IN MY MIND) HAPPENS IN THE WEEKS THAT PASS… ALSO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE ICCA FINAL!**

 **I DIDN'T UPDATE BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE TIME, COLLEGE IS TAKING A TOLL ON ME**

 **AAANNNDDD ... THIS STORY WILL BE 50 CHAPTERS, I FINISHED WRITING THE LAST ONE TODAY SOOO THAT MEANS I CAN START ON THE SEQUEL... IF YOU STILL WANT THAT TO HAPPEN?!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Beca's POV

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." Chloe is almost jumping in the bed and I groan at the movement. "Let me sleep, please." Of course she will ignore me completely. "It's the finals today, we have to get ready." I open one eye to check the time. "It's 7 am, we don't have to be ready until 2pm." I try to cover my head but Chloe rips off the blanket. I start shivering because of the heat loss. "Babe, it's cold. Give me that blanket." I can hear her laugh and she shifts on the bed. Suddenly I feel a weight on top of me. "Babe get off, I want to sleep." I try to wiggle out but fail, she has me pinned down. "Come on baby don't be like that." She kisses me and starts to move down my neck. I moan softly but she pulls away and gets off of me. "We can finish this when we win." She gets up and goes to the bathroom. "You're such a tease." I shout behind her but she ignores me completely. I think about joining her but push that thought out when I think of where we are.

I get up and go down to the kitchen where I see Sylvia making breakfast. "Let me guess, she woke you up?" Sylvia gives me a cup of coffee and sits next to me. "Yeah, she's very excited about the finals today." I take a little sip because it's too hot. "Don't be mad at her." I chuckle. "I could never…" I stay silent for a bit. "Sylvia, can I ask you something?" She hums. "Do you think I make Chloe happy?" I hear a spoon scatter on the table. "Why would you think you don't? Is everything alright?" She gives me a scared look. "Everything is alright but I … I need to make a decision about LA and I don't want to hurt Chloe. She means the world to me and the only thing I want is to make her happy." I now stare at my coffee and don't look up. "She would want you to pursue your dream…" I sigh. "That's what I'm scared off, I'm scared that if I leave she'll wake up one day and realize she can do better than me." I feel an arm around me. "Don't worry about that, she love you and you love her. If someone can make a long-distance relationship work it's you." I look up and see Sylvia smiling at me. "You should still talk to Chloe about this, she has to know about your feelings."

Chloe's POV

I'm standing behind the door listening to the conversation between Beca and my mom. I had no idea she felt this way. Never in my life would I dream of breaking up with Beca. An idea comes to mind but it will have to wait until later. First I get myself in check and open the door. "Good morning." I try to sound as optimistic as I can. "Good morning, you want some coffee?" I nod and my mom gets up. I take a seat next to Beca and I take her hand. "I love you, you know that right?" I give her kiss on the cheek and let it linger for a bit. "I do, and I love you too babe." I snuggle my head into the crook of her neck. My mind wandering to y plan of showing Beca how much I love her.

Since everyone's parents are coming to the show tonight we all go separately. My impatience growing by the minute because we're running late. "Come on, we're going to be late." Beca comes down and has two bags in her hands. "You forgot your clothes." She gives me a little smirk. Not long after my parents and brothers are at the door with us and we head to the cars. "James, you drive the girls. We will follow." We all get into our respective cars and start driving. Beca puts in one earplug and hands me the second one. "Relax, everything is going to be great." I take it and we listen to music until we get to the centre.

"Aubrey, calm down… Chloe can you stop pacing?" Beca is trying to keep everything under control and neither Aubrey nor I are any help. "Amy, stop flirting and come join the group… Lilly, what are you doing with those kni… I don't want to know." We're in a dressing and everyone is scattered around in the hallway. "That's it! Everyone inside now!" I hear Beca shout and surely everyone comes inside. "Alright, I know we're all nervous but we got this. We've been working really hard and we have it all down. Whatever happens tonight we will have tried our best. I'm not going to admit this easily but this has been the best year of my life. I don't care about winning or losing, I care about us having fun. That's what I'll remember for the rest of my life." No dares to move as long Beca is talking. "She's right, win or lose we just have to have some fun." Aubrey gets up and seems to have gotten her color back in her face. I see her hand something to Beca but not what it is. "A… are you sure?" The tall blond nods. "You deserve this, you make us better as a group and also you are the only one that kept her cool when everyone else was freaking out." That last part makes everyone chuckle. "I love you awesome nerds." I can see Beca roll her eyes but opens her arms. "Group hug!" Amy shouts and everyone jumps on Beca almost crushing her.

Jesse's POV

We just finished our set and like always the crowd went wild. I have a very good feeling about it. We take our seats in the audience and wait for the Bellas who are the last performance of the night. "They're up." I feel Benji nudges me in the side. I look at the stage and see the Bellas getting into formation. Their style has changed and I have no doubt Beca has something to do with it. I look at Aubrey and wait for to count down but am pleasantly surprised that Beca is the one with the pitch pipe. " 1…2…3…4" The Bellas start singing. It starts of slow and honestly a bit boring. Then Lilly picks up the pace and my face drops ten stories. "Wow…" The girls were amazing, after the performance they all hug in excitement. Chloe even kisses Beca. The crowd is going wild.

"Alright, the judges have decided on the winner for this year's ICCA's…. the winners are THE BARDEN BELLAS!" I cheer as loud as I can. Even though we came second I couldn't be happier for the girls on the stage. I see them waving us over and we join them in the celebration. I nudge Donald and point at Beca. We walk over to her and pick her up. She lets out a squeal and a laugh. We keep on celebrating for a while and then get changed into normal clothes.

Chloe's POV

We head outside laughing and singing. "We did it, and it's all thanks to you Beca." I'm surprised to hear those words coming from Aubrey. "No, we all did it together." The smile and hug quickly. I get pushed out the door by Fat Amy and hear Beca shouting. "Chloe, I'll see you in a minute. I'm going to check on Jesse." I follow the group towards all of our parents. My face drops when I see Jesse standing with his parents. "Jesse, where is Beca?" He gives me a confused look. "I thought she was with you?" I feel panic rising in my body. "She told me she was going to check on you… shit!" I run back to the entrance to look for Beca but she's nowhere to be found. "Where is she? She couldn't have disappeared." All the Bellas, Treblemakers and parents are with me looking for Beca. I try calling her but it keeps going to voicemail. We keep looking until I see a bracelet on the ground. I let out a scream and everyone runs towards me. "That's Beca's, she always wears it." I want to pick it up but stop when I see a red substance on it. "Noooo…" Jesse pulls me away into my brothers arms. "She's going to be alright, we will find her." Mary calls 911 and we all wait for them to arrive. With every minute passing I cry even more.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Every spare moment the gang gets they go searching for Beca. They hand out posters and knock at people's doors. Chloe is a mess and hasn't slept in days. The police said they had some kind of lead but it's been 9 days since Beca went missing from right under their noses. Chloe feels guilty and it breaks her.

Chloe's POV

I got a call from Jesse telling me to come to his house because the police have some additional questions. I run as fast as I can and barge into the living room where everyone is sitting. "Do you have a new lead? Did you find her? Where is she?" I feel a hand on my shoulder and I stop talking. "We found some security footage of the day miss Mitchell disappeared. We can't use facial recognition because we can't see his face clearly, we thought maybe one of you might recognize him." I look confused. "I thought we already knew who it was? Her dad." The police officer shakes his head. "That can be but the man in this video seems much younger, he might have had an accomplice." Jesse pushes me onto a chair very gently. And the video starts showing on the TV. By the time we see what happened to Beca I feel like throwing up. I watch as the man hits Beca in the face and drags her off. The way he walks remind me of someone. Then it hits me, I get up but everything goes black.

When I wake up is many concerned eyes are looking at me. "You're awake." I smile at Aubrey who is sitting next to me. I remember why I fainted in the first place and sit up quickly. "I know who that is. Aubrey don't you remember? You helped me pick out that hoodie." The blondes eyes shoot open. "You're right, now I remember." We get confused looks. "That's Tom." We say at the same time. Jesse tries to storm out but an officer stops him. "Who is this Tom? And what is his relation with miss Mitchell?" I take a breath and start explaining. "That's Tom Davis, he's my ex. He hates Beca because chose her over him. They got into a fight once and haven't heard from him since. I've seen him in school a few times but we didn't talk." The officer takes notes and thanks us for our cooperation. "Don't do anything, we will take care of him." He says before leaving all of us in Jesse's house.

"I'm going to kill him." Jesse tries to go out but gets stopped by James and Dave. "If you do something now you might ruin our chances on finding Beca." James tells him calmly. "Would you be this calm if it was Chloe?" He spits back at him. "No, I wouldn't but you'd be the one telling me the exact same thing Jesse. Please let the police handle this." Jesse walks back to the couch. "I've been waiting for 9 damn days, she might not even be alive anymore…" My heart breaks at those words. _She might not even be alive anymore…_ "Chloe, no… I… I'm sorry." Jesse walks up to me and wipes away the tears rolling down my cheeks but they don't stop. he tries to comfort me but fails. "Beca is strong, she's going to be just fine. She'll be back with us soon." He pulls me into a hug and I cry even more.

Tom's POV

Everything is going according to plan. Beca is tied up in the bunker. Her father and I take turns with her. I chuckle with that. I hate her so much but I can have so much fun with her. It was so easy to kidnap her. After knocking her out with a punch I drugged her with chloroform just in case. When I get home I go to the kitchen to get something to drink. I stop in my tracks when I see police officers standing in the middle of the kitchen. "Tom Davis, you're under arrest for the suspicion on abducting Beca Mitchell. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during the interrogation. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you. You can invoke your right to be silent before or during an interrogation, and if you do so, the interrogation must stop. You can invoke your right to have an attorney present, and until your attorney is present, the interrogation must stop." My mom is almost crying in a corner and they cuff me. They pull me out of the house and put me in the police car parked out front. How did I miss those?

They take me to the station and put me in an interrogation room. I wait for what seems hours until our family lawyer walks in to talk to me. "Alright Tom, I assume they read you your rights." I nod. "Look kid, I've known you since you were a baby and your parents are good friends of mine. So if you have anything to tell me please do so, you'll make it easier for both of us." I look at the old man. He gives me a long stare and I break. "Fine, I did kidnap the bitch and honestly I don't regret it." A smirk is forming on my face. "Where is the girl Tom, maybe we can reduce your sentence." I shake my head. "No, she can rot where she is, I couldn't care less."

I look at the table when an officer walk in. "Tom Davis, you can either make it easy and we can talk about your punishment or you make it difficult and you'll go to prison for a very long time. You might not even get out at all." I look at my lawyer in the hope that the other man is bluffing but I see that he's serious. "So, what's it going to be Tom?" I look between the two men. "What's the deal? I won't talk until a deal is made."

Chloe's POV

It's been 4 hours since the officers left. All the rest has left for their respective homes except for Aubrey, James and I. James is on his phone reading something. Aubrey and Jesse are talking about something and I… well I'm listening to Beca's songs. Her voice calms me down yet at the same time makes me really sad.

We stay like that until Jesse jumps while picking up the phone. "Hello?... Yes?... We're on our way." he hangs up and we all look at him. "They found her, they told me where to go. They would meet us there." we don't hesitate and all rush to Jesse's car. He starts driving and my heart is beating out of my chest. I hope she's alright…

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! BUT I HAVE BEEN TRAVELING A LOT AND MY COUSIN'S WEDDING HAPPENED SO MUCH TIME TO POST WASN'T THE CASE. BUT I'M BACK AND I'M SUPPOSED TO UPDATE MUCH MORE FREQUENTLY!**

 **WARNING!THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A THEME THAT MIGHT BE HARD TO PROCESS FOR SONE BUT I'LL POST 2 CHAPTERS THAT DAY!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 **WARNING!**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU THINK YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TOPICS THAT ARE NOT FOR ANYONE TO READ!  
IT'S NOT TOO GRAPHIC BUT I STILL WARN YOU!**

 *******  
 **YOU CAN STILL BACK OUT, YOU DON'T LOSE ANYTHING IF YOU DON'T READ THIS**

 **ONE LAST CHANCE**

*3 days after abduction*

Beca's POV

I wake up to a grumbling stomach. I'm dressed in an oversized shirt that I assume is my dad's. I'm shivering. I try to get up but my legs are numb. My hands are tied up against a metal bar in the wall. I look around but it's dark except for a little light in the middle of the room. I try to get loose but I don't have the energy. I hear a noise outside the door. When it opens I see my dad standing there. "Look who's up." He laughs crazily. "Let's get some food in you shall we." He put a sandwich in front of my mouth. I don't want to eat it but I know that I probably won't get anything else. "Good girl." I swallow the little piece. He puts way the sandwich and stands up. "Let's see what else your mouth can do." I turn my head away. He slaps me hard across the face. "You ungrateful bitch." He pulls my hair and makes me look at him. "Do I need to take out the whip again? Or the taser?" I shake my head, tears running down my cheeks. "Then do as I say." he slams my head against the wall.

*4 days after abduction*

I'm curled up in a ball on the floor, my hands still tied up. I try to crawl away even more when I hear the door open. Tom walks in with a stupid smirk on his face. "Beca, Beca, Beca… this wouldn't have happened if you had left Chloe alone in the first place." At the mention of the redheads name I flinch. "Well, now that I don't have her to relieve me, I guess you'll have to do." He pulls me up and pushes me against the wall. He starts kissing me roughly and tracing his hands over my body. I want to run but can't. I don't have the strength nor the opportunity.

*5 days after abduction*

It's been… I'm not sure how long I've been locked up. I've lost all track of time. My body hurts and I have no energy to fight it anymore. Today my dad and Tom came in together. They untied me and did unspeakable things, every time I tried to scream they would either tase me or hit me. They even went as far to start cutting me, not deep, with a knife. I want to cry but have no tears left.

*8 days after abduction*

I haven't seen or heard from neither Tom or my dad in a few days. My stomach is turning and hurts like hell. I try to keep my mind of off it and start thinking about Chloe. I wonder how she's doing. I imagine her beautiful smile and shiny blue eyes. I start humming the melody to Titanium to get me through the day.

*9 days after abduction*

Tom came by to leave some food but didn't even bother to give me a bite. He just left it in front of me and left. My dad comes in hours later and stands in front of me with a gun. "Well, it seems like this Tom guy got arrested and I don't feel like taking you along with me. We had a good run Beca." He points the gun at me and I hear shots getting fired. Everything goes black…

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE BUT I COULDN'T WRITE ANY MORE  
I HOPE I DIDN'T OFFEND ANYONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Chloe's POV

Jesse keeps his eyes on the road but I see him glancing at me from time as if he wants to tell me something. "Jesse, do you have something to say?" I finally snap. "Well… I…" He takes a breath. "There's something you should know, Beca doesn't know that I know." My heart starts beating fast, this doesn't sound good. "You know that her dad used to hit her but what she thought I didn't know is that he used to abuse her in other ways too. That's the reason she hates it when people hug her or touch her, I noticed that one time when she came over. She thought she covered up the bruises but not good enough. If it's true and her father is behind this I'm afraid she won't come to anyone and push everyone away even more." I stare at Jesse with my mouth open. I feel anger boiling inside me. I can't believe he did that to Beca, _my_ Beca. "She will need someone to catch her when she falls, and honestly I think you'll be the only one she'll trust."

Jesse takes a turn into the woods and keeps driving. When he finds the bunker he stops the car. We get out and hear gun shots from inside of it. I don't even think before running in. "Chloe don't!" James tries to stop me but can't catch me. Instead they all follow me in. What I see in front of me makes me cry. Beca is lying on the ground and two officers turn a man around. "He's still alive, we need an ambulance." I go past the officers and check on Beca with shaking hands. She has cuts and bruises all over but no bullet holes. One of the other officers unties her and tries to grab a hold of her but she fights him. I can catch her before she collapses. She's still breathing, barely but still breathing. Around 15 minutes later Beca is place into one ambulance and her father in the other. I ask the officers if I can go with her and they let me. I tell the rest to meet me at the hospital and soon we're on our way. "Please, fight, for me." I whisper into her ear while holding her hand. "I need you."

Beca's POV

I wake up to a nice, clean smell. I try to move but stop trying when I feel flashes of pain going through my body. I hear soft voices coming from a distance. "Beca, wake up. You're safe, he won't hurt you." I hear the angelic voice that belongs to Chloe and try to open my eyes. I close them shut before trying again to adjust to the light. I try to talk but nothing comes out. "Don't worry, you're in the hospital. I'm not going to leave your side. I smile at her although I'm not sure it really showed. "Do you want some water?" I nod and really appreciate it. Once my mouth isn't dry anymore I try to talk again. "Tthh…thank…you." Chloe give me a little squeeze and I flinch at the contact. "I'm sorry." She pulls her hand away. "Iiit…it's ok… how long… have … I been… out." Talking is getting better and easier. "You've been out for 3 days." She flashes me a sad smile, I can see it all in her eyes. I pat the bed softly. "Please sit with me?" She looks hesitant. "I'll be ok, I… want your magic hug." I let my eyes fall down, even to me that sounded stupid. "Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I nod my head. "I'm really sure." I spread the arm that isn't attached to any machines and let Chloe lay down next to me. She puts her arms carefully around me and we stay like that.

Jesse's POV

I'm walking back to Beca's room and open the door. The sight in front of me breaks and melts my heart at the same time. Chloe is wrapped up in Beca's arms and Beca looks too vulnerable. I enter the room and try not to wake the girls up. "Hey." I hear a soft voice coming from the bed. Beca isn't sleeping and waves me over. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She shrugs carefully. "I guess time will tell." She give me a faint smile. "Jesse, is… is he dead?" I'm not sure how to tell her the news but apparently she gets the memo by just looking at me. "He's still alive." I give a quick nod and try to avoid her eyes. "Jesse, it's ok. They will lock him up again." I shake my head. "Beca, there's something you need to know… he's on life support. They already talked to mom about it and she says to plug it but they can't do anything with your consent." She stares blankly into the distance. "Call the doctor, I want to stop the life support. I don't want him to be able to hurt anyone ever again." I can see the determination in her eyes. I go to find the doctor and tell him what she told me. He gives me some papers. "Let her sign these and I'll come pick them up when I check on her in 20 minutes." I take the papers and walk over to Beca's room. Chloe is still sleeping peacefully. "You need to sign these and it will be done." She nods her head and looks at the girl in her arms. "When was the last time she slept?" I shrug my shoulders. "I don't think she has slept since you went missing." Beca kisses her softly on her head. "How are your parents?" I smile. "They're fine, they will come in a bit to visit. I texted them that you're awake."

Chloe's parents also came in for a visit and I was nervous. The girl was still sleeping in my arms when they walked in. "Beca, how are you feeling?" They smile at the sight in front of them. "Sylvia, Henry I want to ask you something." I check if Chloe is really asleep and then turn my attention to her parents. "I will still be living alone in the apartment and I was wondering if maybe you're ok with Chloe moving in with me?" My voice is shaky and my palms sweaty. I look down and don't dare to look up until they speak up. "Henry and I think it could be a wonderful thing, even though we think you're too young." They step closer to the bed. "If Chloe is ok with it, then so are we. But, I want you to come over for dinner a few times a week." I smile widely. "Of course, thank you very much." They stay for a bit to chat and then leave so they can start preparing dinner.

Beca's POV

An hour after I signed the papers everything was ready to go. I decided not to go and watch, I couldn't do it. Chloe stayed with me in my room. The doctor let me get up and walk around. I seemed to do just fine so I asked him when I could be discharged. "Well, it seems like you have enough support to help you around. I can sign the papers and you'll be out of here in an hour." I thank him and watch him leave. "Where are you going to stay? No way we will let you live alone. You need someone to take care of you…" I cut off Chloe's rambling. "Whoa, relax." I laugh softly. "I was actually thinking… maybe you wanted to move in with me? You don't have to, I can stay with Jesse for a while but I am going back soon and no one…" Now I'm the one rambling. "I would love to, but we'll have to ask my parents first." I know a little grin is showing. "They already know, they were here when you were sleeping. I asked them and told me I should ask you." Chloe's face drops in surprise. "Are you serious?" I nod while smiling. "Yes, they thought I could use some company and well now that all danger is gone they liked the idea. But I had to promise we would come over for dinner a few times a week." Chloe is shuffling on her feet thinking about what to do next. "You can hug me, I won't bite." Her face relaxes a bit and walks into my now open arms. "I love you Chloe, I always protect you no matter what." I rub her back gently. "I love you too."

We enter my apartment after passing through Chloe's house to pick up some of the things she needs. We would go back and pick up the rest one of these days. "Are you hungry?" I close the door behind me answer her. "Yeah, do you want to order in?" I realize we probably don't have anything in the fridge. "Sure, what do you feel like?" I shrug my shoulders. "Don't know, you choose. Why don't you call Aubrey and Jesse too? We can all have dinner together." She smiles and takes her phone. "I'm going to take a shower, see you in bit." She waves me off and I leave her to talk.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **ALRIGHT, I KNOW MANY OF YOU HATE ME RIGHT NOW  
BUT I'LL TELL YOU THAT FROM NOW EVERYTHING WILL BE A LOT BETTER  
EVERY WRITER HAD THIS GRIMM MOMENT AT TIME AND I GUESS THIS WAS MINE,  
FOR THE ONES THAT KEEP READING THANK YOU  
FOR THE ONCE I PISSED OFF (LIKE A CERTAIN GUEST) I'M SORRY!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Chloe's POV

"Hey Bree where are you?" I hear Jesse shouting on the other end. "I'm with jesse, we're going out for some food." She shouts something back but I don't catch it. "I'm calling because Beca suggested you and Jesse come over for dinner. We're going to order in, do you guys want something in particular?" I can hear her ask Jesse. "Jesse just told me that we will bring food, don't worry. See you in 40 minutes." We say goodbye and hang up.

I go change into something more comfortable and Beca emerges from the bathroom in a towel and her hair damp. "You have no idea how good that felt." She lets out a little laugh. She takes out a shirt and sweat pants from the dresser. But hesitates to put them on. "Uhm, Chlo? Can you uhm, like, uhm turn around?" She looks really embarrassed. "Becs? Are you ok? You know I've got you memories under that towel." I give her a wink in the hope to get her to relax. "No, you know the Beca from before not the Beca that's here and now." I get up from the bed and walk over to her. "You will always be the beautiful girl I first met, no matter what you look like." I cup her face with my hands and give her a slight kiss. "But I'll respect your boundaries and I'll wait as long as you need." I turn around and walk to the door. "Come to the living room when you're ready." I walk out leaving Beca to be comfortable when she changes.

Beca's POV

I watch Chloe walk out of the room and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I mentally slap myself. Why do I keep pushing everyone away? I don't want to repeat the same thing like a few years ago. The doorbell rings and I hear Jesse and Aubrey laughing. I get dressed and step out to the hall and walk to the living room. "Hey." I get everyone's attention. "How are you feeling?" Aubrey speaks up. "I'm doing ok, time will make it better I guess." I step closer to Aubrey and hold out my arms for a hug. "I won't bite." I try lightning the mood and she carefully embraces me. When she lets go I turn to Jesse. "What about you?" His face shows a shocked expression. "Becs… I don't want…" I pull him into a hug flinching a little bit but quickly relaxing. "I'm trying, I don't want to make the same mistakes I made years ago." I whisper into his ear. He holds me tight but lets go shortly after. "We brought you some Taco Bell." My eyes shoot open. "Are you for real? I love those." I hear laughs around me while I attack the bag with Beca written on it.

"Did you make the book report about Hamlet?" Chloe shakes her head. "No, I haven't really read the book yet." I look at everyone. "What book report?" Chloe's head snaps my way. "OMG I forgot to tell you, we have to make a book report about hamlet. I talked to the teacher to pair us together." I give her a confused look. "They don't know I … well that I was gone?" Chloe shakes her head. "No, they knew but I wouldn't give up and made her sign us up together. I was positive we would find you." Chloe flashes me an awkward smile. "When is it due? And what do we have to do?" Chloe gets up and goes through her schoolbag. "It's due in 2 days and this is the task." I take the paper and read it quickly. "This should be easy, you just read the book and I'll get a head start on writing." Now everyone is staring at me. "I had to read the book last year and write a paper about it. Also the tasks are not that difficult." I shrug my shoulders and place the paper on the table in front of me. "You just got back, I'm not going to let you do this by yourself." I laugh. "Don't worry, you'll help when you have read the book." Jesse just sits back and Aubrey is still staring. "Beca? I never really asked but how old are you?" I lift one eyebrow. "I'm 17, I thought you guys knew that. I skipped a year." Jesse just nods and Aubrey looks at Chloe who is just as shocked. "She really did, she's extremely smart but doesn't tell anyone. She always helps me with my homework." Jesse lays down on the ground. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" I shrug my shoulders. "It never came up I guess. Anyway, I'm going to do the dishes before I get killed by those looks." I get up and walk to the kitchen.

Chloe's POV

"I've been dating her for 5 months and I had no idea… I'm the worst girlfriend ever." I throw my head in my hands. "That's not true, no one knows. I didn't know until she transferred to our school." Jesse sits up and puts his hand on my shoulder. "You don't understand, she always pays attention to what I do or say. She know what I need without me telling her, I didn't even know her age." I let out quiet sobs. "Do you really think I care about you knowing my age or that I skipped a year?" Beca walked back into the living room. "I care about the fact that you don't push me to do anything, that you never gave up when I was gone. The little details about my life are not important. In time you'll learn everything about me but right now the only thing you need to know is that I love you and that will never change." Beca holds me in a tight hug and I just cry into her shoulder. There is some movement behind me and I hear the front door close. Aubrey and Jesse must have left leaving Beca and I alone in each other's arms.

We're in the bedroom working on the paper. Well… Beca is working and I'm reading the book. Beca has her legs up on the desk and her laptop un her lap while I'm on the bed reading. I feel my eyes getting heavy but I try to keep them open. It doesn't take long until sleep takes over entirely and I'm sleeping.

Beca's POV

The sight of Chloe battling sleep is way too cute, the fight isn't long because she's fast asleep with the book on her chest. I take my phone and take a picture of the sleeping beauty. Leaving my phone and laptop on the desk I get up and walk over to her and take the book and put in on the nightstand. I take a blanket and drape it over her. "I love you Chloe Beale." I kneel down and press a kiss on her forehead. I get up and sit back down in the chair and start writing again, this essay won't write itself. When I finish the full essay I save it and close my laptop, I check the time and see it's 2 am. Looking at the peaceful Chloe I smile and lay down next to her wrapping her in my arms.

The next morning I'm the first to wake up to the sound of the alarm. I stretch and wake Chloe up. "Babe, wake up. We need to go to class." She mumbles something but doesn't move. "Get up, I'll go make some coffee. We'll get some food on the way to school." Still no reaction. I think for a minute and decide to tickle her, she squeals and is up in seconds. "Beca Mitchell don't you dare do that." I push myself up on my elbows. "I tried to wake you gently but you ignored me." I give her a sheepish grin. She sits back on the bed and kisses me. "Next time try this, now go and make some coffee." I want to protest but she's already in the bathroom taking a shower. I get dressed and go to the kitchen and make some coffee for the both of us.

*At School *

"BECA!"The minute I arrive at school I get surrounded by the Bellas all shouting at the same time. I step behind Chloe and try to hide a little bit. "Alright girls, let the poor girl breath." Never have I been so happy to hear Aubrey's voice. I flash her an appreciative smile. "Why don't we head to class and leave Beca and Chloe alone." She starts pushing everyone away from us which makes Chloe laugh. When her laughter quiets down she gives me an intense stare. "What? What did I do now?" She crosses her arms. "It's not what you did but more what you didn't do." She's scarring the hell out of me. "Why didn't you wake me up when I fell asleep last night?" I take out my phone and show her the picture I took. "You looked way to cute to wake up. Also I finished the assignment, you just have to finish the book before the exam." She shakes her head. "One, I don't look cute while sleeping. My hair looks weird. Two, I wanted to help you." I pull her close and kiss her. "One, you could be bold and still the cutest ever. Two, I know but it wasn't much." RIIING RIIING "We should head to class, I think I've missed enough already." I pull her towards the building, honestly I'm terrified of how this day will go.

* * *

 **I DO OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **MOSTLY HAPPY CHAPTERS COMING UP, I THINK THEY DESERVE A BREAK FROM ALL THE BAD DON'T YOU THINK ;) ?**

 **THEBECAMITCHELLFAN : YOU ASKED FOR THEM TO LIVE TOGETHER AND YOU RECEIVED ;)**

 **ALSO... I'M WORKING ON A NEW BECHLOE FANFIC IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT,  
THE NAME IS _Good Or Bad Luck_**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Beca's POV

It's been a few weeks and I've been trying to catch up with school with the help of Chloe, Jesse and Aubrey. The last one still surprising me. Prom was really close and Chloe hasn't mentioned it at all, it worried me a little bit. I'm planning to talk to her about it after my meeting with Drew and Simon. They tried to keep low for a while but I could hear the urgence in Drew's voice when he called me. They didn't want to push, they knew about what happened and seemed scared to actually talk to me. I pulled up into the parking next to the building where Simon's office is located. I walk in and get greeted by the secretary. "Good afternoon miss Mitchell, Simon is waiting for you. Third door on your left." I smile politely and go towards the she pointed after mumbling a quick thank you.

KNOCK KNOCK "Come in." Simon's deep voice roars from behind the door, I open it slowly and poke my head inside and see Drew already there. "Beca, please take a seat." He points at the chair in front of the desk. "You wanted to talk to me? Is everything ok? Am I in trouble? Are you going to fire me?" My voice grew softer with every question. I look down at my hands not noticing the weird looks going between Drew and Simon. "Whoa Beca, where is this coming from?" I shrug, I really didn't know. "We wanted to talk to you about the release date of your single and album. The response you're getting is of the hooks, we might even start planning a tour." My eyes shoot open in shock. "Are you serious?" The smiles on their faces proves me right. "We were thinking of releasing the single in two weeks and the album in the middle of June. We can promote it on facebook, twitter, instagram and youtube. Give them little sneak peeks of the songs and maybe even a little interview here and there." Drew spoke while going through some notes. "Only if you want, we can always wait a bit longer." I see terrified expressions on both faces. "No, I would love that. It's just… this is going crazy fast and I need some time to let it sink in." Their faces soften a little bit at my words. "It's a lot to take in, especially for someone your age." Simon gives me an encouraging smile while talking. "I want to do it, it's time for me to follow my dream I guess." I chuckle at my own words. "That's great new… we uhm… we need to talk to you about something else too." Simon's smile turned into a nervous grin. "What's wrong?" I notice that I started shaking. "I would like you to move to LA, the biggest part of the company is there and I can set you up with DJ-ing gigs. You can also learn everything about the mixing and other stuff from professionals. Of course you don't have to decide now, I'll also talk to your aunt and uncle. If you want to stay here for a while longer I would completely understand, we can work our way around the traveling but it will make it easier on both of us." I listen to what Simon has to say, not really knowing what to do I just nod. "I understand but I would like to think about it before making a decision." Simon smiles. "Take your time, there's no rush." I take a breath. "Is there anything else? Or can I go? I have tons of homework." They both shake their head and I get up from the chair. "Oh and Beca?" Before actually leaving the room I turn around to face them once again. "Welcome back, don't think we're going to go easier on you though." I laugh while Drew winks at me. "I wouldn't want it any other way." Still laughing I get out of the office.

Chloe's POV

Two hours after Beca left, Aubrey and Chloe are sitting in the living room of Beca's apartment. Chloe desperately needed someone to talk to beside Beca. It's not because she couldn't talk to her, it's because it was about her. Aubrey must have noticed my nervous face and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Ok, now that I'm here tell me what's wrong." I take a deep breath before starting. "It's about Beca… she's not shutting me out but she's keeping things from me." The tall blonde gives me a confused look. "She has nightmares, she thinks I don't know but I've woken up a few time feeling her shift in the bed. Also some nights I wake up and she's not in bed anymore. She's either in the living room or in the kitchen working on something new or studying." I try to explain as well as I can. "I'm waiting for her to talk to me but she doesn't." I let out a frustrated groan. "Why don't you talk to her first?" I shake my head. "No, I don't want to push her. She'll come to me eventually." Pulling up my legs I let my head rest on my knees. "Maybe she does want to talk but just doesn't want to worry you?" The words that were spoken made some sense to me but on the other hand not. "I don't know Bree… what if you're wrong?" A voice in the doorway startles me. "And what if she's right?" I get up for the couch. "Beca, you're home." Beca throws her keys in the bowl next to the door. "Hey Aubrey, how are you and Jesse." I'm confused about her the avoiding the question. Aubrey must have noticed too. "Uhm… good, but I… uhm… I'll leave you guys to talk… whatever … out." She takes her coat and leaves me with Beca.

Sitting back on the couch I cross my arms waiting for Beca to say something. She doesn't make me wait long. "She's right you know." She takes a breath. "About me not wanting you to worry. You've worried enough about me, all of you have and I don't want that anymore." She puts her hands in her pockets. "No matter what you say, I'll always worry about you if you don't talk to me." My arms soften a bit but stay crossed. "Why didn't you tell me about the nightmares? Why didn't you just wake me up?" I see her eyes fall to the ground. "Because I don't want you to see me as broken…" Her voice is really soft that it's almost a whisper. I get up from my spot and walk over to her. "I will never see you as broken… you're the strongest person I know." I push her chin up so she looks at me. When she does I see tears running down her cheeks. "It's ok to be scared and ask for help." I wiped away her tears but new ones start rolling down. "I'm really sorry Chlo, I'm trying but…" I stop her by bringing her into a hug. We hug for a while and it seems like all worries are gone, that it's just me and her in this world.

Beca's POV

"I promise I'll talk to you about it but not now, now I want to ask you something." We made our way to the couch, after crying my eyes out for 20 minutes I calmed down. "Anything you want." She lets out a little squeal when I pull her down next to me. She cuddles up draping her arm around me. "You've been holding some things back from me too… Is there a reason why you didn't bring up prom at all? It's in 2 weeks you know?" I can feel her stiffen in my arms. "Chloe, babe, what's wrong?" She sits up looking at me. "I thought that maybe you didn't want to go, I totally understand if you don't…" I start laughing which earns me a smack to my arm. "Of course I still want to go, honestly I can't wait to see the dress you'll be wearing." This again earns me a hit. "Alright stop hitting me, I'm not a punching bag." Her annoyed expression turns into a big smile. "I need to call Aubrey…" She runs off to the kitchen returning with her phone against her ear. "Hey Bree, have you gone dress shopping yet? … No, that's great… Sure, we'll go on Wednesday… Alright, see ya." I send Chloe a little pout for leaving me alone on the couch. "I'm going dress shopping on Wednesday." She plops down next to me happily. "Can I come?" She shakes her head. "Nope…" Popping the p. "… you can't see the dress until you pick me up from my house for prom." I roll my eyes. "So I assume that after the game you'll be going home?" She nods yes. "Sorry baby but if I stay here I'll never get ready." I fake a hurt expression. "Fine, you'll miss out on an amazing make out sess…" She cuts me off with a kiss. "What were you saying?" I don't even bother repeating and kiss her back, this girl is driving me crazy and I love it.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Beca's POV

"I'll see you guys after the game." A small smile creeps up on my face when I see Jesse kiss Aubrey. I've never seen him this happy. "Thank you my lucky charm." I try to contain my laughter when he skips away. "Lucky charm, huh?" The comment earns me a smack to my arm. "It's ok Chloe, I don't mind. And yes, I am." She flashes me a big grin. "Whatever, let's go get some drinks and find our seats." The two girls nod and we walk towards the field. "I can't wait for tonight." Chloe is almost jumping up and down and pulls me with her. "Yeah, yeah, it's going to be alright." I have to learn to control my sarcastic comments because now I get attacked by both Aubrey and Chloe. "Sup Shawshank, what did you do this time to piss them off." I look behind us and see Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose and James walking towards us. "She's mocking the prom." Chloe pouts. "How dare she." James exclaims over dramatically. "Shut up, James." I roll my eyes at all the laughter. "What are you doing here anyway?" The group sits down next to us. "Well, I wanted to see my good friend Jesse and see my girlfriend." Chloe's eyes shoot as wide as they can get and only now I see him holding a hand. "OMG when did this happen." Chloe points between him and Fat Amy. "Well, we started hanging out a little bit after your birthday. We made it official about a month ago, we wanted to tell you after the ICCA but…" He stops talking and looks at me with a scared expression. "It's cool dude, what happened is in the past. This is great, congrats." He smiles and looks back at Chloe. "Are… are you mad?" I can see that he's terrified of her reaction. "I'm not mad, I'm extremely happy." She hugs them both. "Congrats, that also means I'll be seeing you guys tonight?" They nod slowly. "The game is about to start." Aubrey screams pointing down at the field.

Only 3 minutes left and the score is tight. "Do you think they can make it?" Chloe is so nervous she's squeezing the feeling out of my hand. "I think they have a chance if Jesse does the spin." The last time he did it he almost broke his foot because he landed wrong. The referee whistles for a time out and the team huddles up. I can see Jesse looking up at us and our eyes lock. I take this chance to make a twirl with my hand, he gets my sign and turns to say something to his coach. "What do you think they will do?" Chloe looks at me, I can see it out of the corner of my eye. "I don't know but either way I'll be proud in the end." I feel my chest tighten when the referee whistles again. The other team tries to block their passes but our team is slightly better. Only 20 seconds to go and I see them pass the ball to Jesse who's free, he makes a run for it and jumps up. It's too far away but I know what he's doing. He lands on his feet and jumps immediately up again doing a front flip throwing the ball. I hold my breath following the watching it going in only net. The referee whistles the end of the game and the entire tribune erupts is cheers. We get up and try to cheer the loudest. I look to my left and see Aubrey crying happy tears. "Go down to him." I try to shout over the roars of everyone else. She looks at me and nods, she runs as fast as she can and throws herself into his arms. He swoops her up and kisses her.

We're all waiting outside of the locker room. I'm just looking at the Bellas and Trebles talking about anything and everything. At this moment I realize that I had the best year ever and more amazing things are to come. My mind wanders back to the conversation I had with Simon and Drew, they had called my aunt and uncle who are super excited and told me to take the deal. Drew would be checking up on me every day and I would stay with him until I found my own place. His wife and daughter seemed to like the idea too. The only person that still had to be told was Chloe and right now I didn't have the heart. "What are you thinking about?" Chloe takes my hands and I see everyone starring at me. "Nothing, just that I'm glad I met all you crazy people." I smile at everyone before looking back at Chloe. "We're glad too Shawshank. Group hug." Before I realize it I'm in the middle of a huge circle. "Get of off me you freaks." I hear laughter. "Oh come on Becs, it's not that bad." Everyone releases me when they hear Jesse's voice. They all start congratulating him at the same time. He stops them before turning to me. "I couldn't have done it without Beca." This earns me and him some confused looks. "If it wasn't for Beca I wouldn't have done the spin, that trick in the end. She knows that the last time I did it, it ended bad. She showed me the sign for it and I knew she was right. She would never do it if she knew I couldn't make it. She was the one that came up with it in the first place." Everyone listens to him with an open mouth. "Wait, what do you mean she came up with it?" Aubrey is the first to speak up. "She was visiting during the summer, about two years ago. We had practice and she tagged along. I saw her writing something and when I asked her about it she explained the math and physics of it. We tried it out a few times and it worked." Chloe decides to speak up next. "What happened? I mean when it went wrong." Jesse sighs so I decide to speak up. "He came to visit me once for a change. We went to a basketball field and he wanted to try something new and he landed wrong on his leg breaking it. I called him stupid for it because what he was trying could have gotten him killed." Jesse looks down at his feet. "It was really stupid, I know. I haven't done it since until Beca asked me about it a few days ago. That's why I had the courage to do it today after Beca showed me the sign." After the big revelation we all go outside and go our separate ways. Jesse brings me home while Aubrey takes Chloe. "Do you need a ride to prom later?" I get out of the car. "No, I have everything planned."

Chloe's POV

Aubrey takes me to her house to get ready, I left my dress there after we bought it. "Tonight is going to be great." Aubrey pulls me out of my thoughts. "Yes, it will be." We arrive and head inside to get changed. Two hours later we're ready and wait for our dates. "You look great, he's going to love it." Aubrey flashes me a nervous smile. "Thank you, Beca is going to have a heart attack when she sees you." I return the nervous smile. I'm wearing a red dress that fits me in the right places. Aubrey is wearing a green one that compliments her eyes. "Ladies, your dates are here." We hear Aubrey's dad from downstairs. "I guess that's our queue." We get up from the bed and check each other one last time before heading down.

We head down and see Jesse's mouth drop at the sight of his girlfriend. He nudges for Beca to turn around. My breath catches in my throat when I see her. The black dress she's wearing makes her look incredibly sexy. My eyes roam up and down her body, and it seems she does the same. She stretches out her arm for me to take it. She hands me a little box. "What is this?" She chuckles. "It's a corsage, you can put it around your wrist." My face drops. "Oh my god, I didn't get you one." Now I feel guilty. "I don't care, I just need you." She presses a kiss on my cheek. Aubrey's dad takes some pictures and we head outside. I want to follow Jesse but Beca stops me. "No, we have our own ride." She pulls me to the side and stops me in front of a dark Volkswagen Beetle convertible. "Did… did you buy a car." She shakes her head. "No, this was my mom's car. It should have been here two months ago but there was some trouble and it arrived last week. I parked it at Jesse's so I could surprise you tonight." She opens the door and lets me in. She walks to the other side, gets in and drives to the prom.

We walk into the hall where the prom is held. Beca takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. "You look really hot, forgot to tell you before." She whispers in my ear. I look in her eyes and see them filled with love and something else that I can't really place. "You don't look so bad yourself." I tell her, I press a quick kiss on her lips before pulling her on the dance floor joining the rest of our friends. "I don't dance babe." She tries to walk back to the side but I pull her back in. "Tonight you will." I hold her close and our hips swing to the beat of the music. The night couldn't get any better, I'm at prom with the person I love and all our friends.

Beca's POV

The end of the night is nearing and the DJ calls all couples on the dance floor for a last slow dance. I wrap my arms around Chloe's waist and pull her close. She wraps hers around my neck and puts her head in the crook of my neck. I can feel her warm breath against my skin. This moment is the best thing for me, being so close to each other. I look around and see Jesse with Aubrey, Lilly with Donald and Fat Amy with James. Everyone seems in their own little bubble. The music fades away and Chloe pulls back with a growl. "Don't worry, the night is not over just yet." I give her a slight wink. Wrapping an arm around her waist I start pulling her outside. We says our goodbyes to the rest and go to my car. "My lady." Chloe chuckles when I open the door for her. "You're not cheesy at all Mitchell." She says sarcastically. Her voice sends shivers down my spine. "Not cheesy, I'm badass." I shoot back faking annoyance. I get into the driver's seat and start driving. "Where are you taking me now, badass Mitchell." Again shivers down my spine. "Home, I'm taking you home.

After parking the car I lead the way towards the apartment. I stop Chloe before she can open the door. "Wait, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." She gives me a weird look but does as I say. I open the door and make sure everything is in place. "Happy 6 months babe." She opens her eyes and her reaction is everything I hoped for and more. "I can't believe you did this…" She turns around and kisses me passionately.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Chloe's POV

"Happy 6 months babe." I open my eyes and gasp in surprise, what I see in front of me is amazing. Rose pedals on the floor little lights hung up on the walls. It looks magical. "I can't believe you did this…" I turn around and kiss her with as much passion as I can. After a while we pull back for air. "I have one more thing for you." She walk to the table and picks up a little box and tells me to sit down. "With everything that happened you never gave up on me, you stayed by my side even though I'm a pain in the ass most of the time…" I let out a little laugh. "… but in the end you always pointed me in the right direction." She opens the box and reveals two necklaces, a gold and a silver arrow. "Choose the one you want and I'll take the other, like this we'll always know that whatever happens we'll always point the other in the right direction." My eyes fill with tears but they don't fall, not yet. "The silver one, I like that one." She smiles. "I figured as much." She takes it out of the box and turns me around so she can hang it around my neck. I hold up my hair to make it easier. "Now let me help you." I turn around and take the gold one and put it around her neck. "I also have something for you." I get up and run to the bedroom, when I want to run back out I see Beca standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. "This is for you." I hand her an envelope. "She opens it and when she reads it her eyes shoot open and I see a sparkle in them. "You got me horseback riding lessons?" I shake my head. "Not really, I got us horseback riding lessons. I remember you telling me how you loved to ride and I've never done it so I thought maybe you could teach me?" She walk over to me. "Or you can go ride and another teacher will…" She cuts me off with a kiss. "I would love to teach you, this is the best gift ever."

We kiss again but the kiss quickly turn into a heated make out session. I can feel Beca's hands roam over my body. I didn't know we were moving until I feel the desk against my back. I let my hands wander but Beca has different plans. She turns me around and unzips my dress. "I wanted to do this the moment I saw you tonight." She whispers in my ear and presses soft kisses against my neck. I let out a moan and my dress hits the ground. I turn around swiftly and press my body against hers before kissing her. Her hands go down and stay on my butt. I turn Beca around and want to unzip her dress but she stops me. She turns around again, I give her a kiss. "Don't worry, I love everything about you. That won't change." I reach for the zipper once more and pull it down. I can see that she tries to cover herself up as much she can but I can still see the scars. I take her hands in mine and pull her back into a long kiss. I let my fingers trace her stomach. She flinches a bit but I ignore it. I start kissing her along her neck and find her pulse point, my hands cup her breasts and massage them through the lacy fabric.

We somehow manage to get on the bed, me on top of Beca. One leg between her thighs not leaving any inch of her body untouched. I take her bra off and marvel at the beauty underneath me. "Like what you see?" She asks me out of breath. "No, I love it." I don't hesitate to take my time with her and nibble oh so softly on her nipples. I can hear her gasp at the touch and soon after a soft moan escapes her lips. I now slide over to her other breast and give it the same treatment. "Babe, please, touch me." The desperation in her voice is clearly visible. "Soon baby, we have all night." I can hear her groan as response. I press kiss down her muscular stomach and stop at every scar to give it and extra little kiss. I do this until I reach her lacy black panties. I press my finger against it and I get an immediate response, she tries to push her hips up against my hand. Slowly I remove her slip and trace a finger against her opening. "Babe… please." At this point she's almost squirming. I tease her for a little bit longer until I slowly push one finger inside. An even louder moan escapes Beca's lips and I start thrusting my finger inside of her, with every thrust a moan escapes her lips each louder than the one before. I suck on her clit and can feel that she's close. I push in her second finger and thrust even more. Surely not long after she hits her climax while screaming my name. She falls back on the bed and I stay between her legs a little bit longer.

She pulls me up in her arms and kisses me. "Best… orgasm … ever." She pants in between kisses. "Not it's your turn." She flips us over and now she's the one on top of me. She doesn't wait to start kissing my neck and finding my pulse point. She sucks so hard I'm positive that it will leave a mark but I don't care, it will show that I'm hers, only hers. "Beca… please… don't stop." I feel her hand creeping up and down my thigh. "Wasn't planning to." She takes her time and it's all worth it…

Beca's POV

I wake up from the light shining in through the window. But I don't mind, I have Chloe wrapped in my arms and I know it will be a great day. I give her a little squeeze and a kiss. "Mmm… I like waking up like this." She still has her eyes closed but a smile forms on her lips. "Good, because I like it too." She nuzzles up even more if it's possible. "I'm going to make you breakfast, you want anything specific?" She grabs me tight. "No, don't. I want to stay here, I only want you." I chuckle. "Oh do you?" I flip her on her back and straddle her. She's wide awake now. "I think I can make that happen." A smirk form on her face and her eyes light up. "Don't start something you can't finish baby." She pushes me over and crawls on top. "I would never…"

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Chloe's POV

"I'm going to the supermarket do you need anything?" Beca shouts ready to leave. "No, I'm ok. Don't forget to buy chicken though." I hear an 'okay' and the door closing. This past week has been amazing, Beca talk to me when she has a nightmare. She doesn't tell me what happens but she talks about it. We're also studying for the finals and it's crazy. Most of the days me have Aubrey and Jesse over so we can all help each other, or better… ask Beca to help us. I always forget how smart she really is, everything comes easy to her but she also works hard for it. RIIING RIIING RIII I see that Beca forgot her phone and check who's calling, _Drew Jackson_. I pick up because this might be important. "Hey Dew, Chloe here. Beca forgot her phone, can I leave a message?" I take an empty piece of paper and a pen just in case. "Yeah, could you ask her to come back to us about the LA question. We want to start preparing for her album release in August." My heart swells up with pride but also concern. Why didn't she tell me about this? "Sure thing, I'll make her call you back." He mumbles a quick thank you and hangs up. I go to the living room and sit on the couch, to wait for Beca.

Around 45 minutes later Beca walk in with all the shopping bags. "Hey babe, I thought you were studying?" I see her struggle with closing the door so I get up to help her. "I was, until Drew called." I see a nervous flash go through her eyes. "What did he say?" She walks towards the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me you were releasing an album? And what LA question?" She leaves the bag on the counter. "I … we're releasing my first single in June and are planning to release an album in August, the details aren't complete yet so that's why I didn't tell you yet." She still hasn't turned around. "And the LA question…" She slowly turns around and I see a conflicted expression. "They want me to move to LA, my aunt and uncle are ok with it but I'm not sure I want to do it." I want to bet that if my jaw wasn't attached to my body it would have hit the ground. "Isn't that what you always wanted? Why are you even thinking about it?" She sighs. "Things have changed, I have to consider more factors. It's not just me anymore." She looks me in the eyes. "As much as I want to go I don't want to leave you behind. Simon told me that we can also do everything from here and I would travel. The only thing that's different is that he can hook me up with some DJ-ing jobs in LA." I can't believe she's considering LA because of me. I don't want her to leave but I want her to go at the same time. I do the thing that's the hardest for me, I'm going to let her go. "You should go, it's only a 5 hour flight and I'll come visit and you'll come back here too. We can do this, we're strong enough." I take a few steps forward and wrap my arms around her. "Go, call Drew and tell him the good news. I'll take care of the groceries." She gives me a squeeze before going into the bedroom to call Drew. I feel a few tears roll down my cheek, wiping the away quickly I start unpacking all the bags. While doing this I see my favorite cookies and realize how hard it is going to be without Beca with me all the time. She knows every detail about me without asking. She's the best thing for me and I'll fight for her but first I have to let her go.

Beca's POV

I walk to the bed room and collapse on the bed. I let out a growl. "Why is this so hard." I let out a deep breath and take my phone. It rings a few times and Drew picks up. "Hello Beca, have you decided?" I nod my head even though I know he can't see it. "Yeah, I did… I'm going to LA." I swear I heard him mumble a 'yes' on the other side. "That's great news, I'll let Simon know." I roll my eyes. "Sure, I'll see you soon I guess. We still have to discuss the details about the single and stuff." He hums. "Yeah we should, can you come in tomorrow?" I think about it. "I'll text you later, I have to talk to Chloe about it." I sit up. "Alright kiddo, talk to you later." He hangs up and throw my phone on the bed. I stay there for a few minutes until I head back to the kitchen.

Chloe's back is turned towards me and I hear her sobbing. I walk up to her from behind bring her into a hug. "Are you mad at me?" I let my head rest on her shoulder. "No… I'm proud…" She's lying and I can hear it in her voice. "Babe, I can still cancel…" She cuts me off. "No, this is your dream and I'll support it till the end of time. It will be hard for us but we can do it, I strongly believe we can." She pulls out of my arms but I pull her back in this time turning her around so she faces me. "I promise you that I'll do anything for our relationship to work." She starts crying and doesn't even try to contain it anymore. "I love you so much." She holds on tight. "I love you too babe." I keep holding her and don't plan on letting her go any time soon.

Later At The Meeting*

Chloe, my aunt, uncle and I are sitting in the chairs in front of Simon's desk. Chloe holds on to my arm and I squeeze it from time to time to show her that I'm not going anywhere. "So we agree that after graduation you will move to LA and start promoting your album in some talk shows." My aunt asks about some extra details but I ignore them and turn my attention to Chloe. "Her face speaks for itself, she's on the verge of crying so I wrap an arm around her and pull her in for a hug. "We're going to get through this." I feel a slight nod against my shoulder. Chloe seems to relax a little bit. "Uhm, Beca? Are you sure you want to do this?" Simon must have noticed the interaction between Chloe and I, I pull away and look her in the eyes. She gives me a comforting smile. "Yes, I'm sure but I want to be able to return Atlanta as often as I can. I want to be able to see my family and girlfriend." I have turned around to face Simon with a decisive face. "I think we can arrange that, we can also arrange for you to take college classes if you want?" I think about it. "I did always want to study business so I can open my own club." It's more a thought for myself but end up saying it out loud. I get confused looks. "I figured that if I have my own club I could DJ there myself." I put up a stupid grin. "That actually makes sense." My uncle laughs, we all join him in his laughter.

Chloe and I step into our apartment and sit down on the couch. "You know, I can always try to find some internships in LA after my studies and maybe finish in LA with you?" I look at the red head in my arms. "That sounds like a great plan. By then I'll definitely have my own place, it will be big enough for us, a pet and maybe kids one day." I freeze when I realize what I said. "I… I mean… not if you… we don't have to…" Chloe sits up and kisses me to stop my rambling. "That sounds like a great idea." I relax back into the couch. "But right now I want enjoy our time together as much as we can." She sends me a wink and gets up. I follow her with my eyes and see that she's going to the bedroom. "Are you coming or not?" At that I see her bra flying down the hall. Never in my life have I gotten up that fast, I run down the hall and shut the door behind me. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **5 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO GUYS!!!**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

We're in the middle of May and Beca is going to release her first single and a second one in June. They label decided on 2 singles so they could put her name out there more.

Beca's POV

We released the single two hours ago and I couldn't be there because of school. The teacher is explaining some new assignment but I'm not really attention. No one seems to notice so I just stare out of the window. The label was throwing a party for it tonight and I'm very excited. Simon made me practice how to answer questions to a reporter. When the bell rings I jump up and run out of class to my locker. I open it to retrieve my phone, I forgot it inside this morning when I was taking out my books for the class I had. I see I have a few texts from my aunt, Simon and Drew. I will check them later, right now I want to hear the song. I was in the middle of an interview when they previewed the song so I missed it. I had heard a version and helped with the mixing but never heard the end product so I'm really excited. I find the song on youtube and plug in my earplugs.

"So, what do you think." Chloe pulls out an earplug. "I can't believe that's really me." I pick her up and swirl her around. "How many views did ya get Shawshank." I see everyone standing behind Chloe. I hand her my phone. "I don't dare to watch." I hear some snickers. "Damn Beca, this video is doing great for three hours… 452 136 views." I stare at her in full shock. "You're kidding me right?" She shakes her head and hand me my phone. I see that she's not lying. "This is the best day ever! Well, after I met you of course." I grab Chloe and kiss her in my excitement. I hear some 'oooh's' and 'cute'. I roll my eyes and check the texts I got.

AUNT MARYYour song is amazing, we love it!

SIMONYou got a hit kiddo! People love it!

DREWCongrats, I think a video to thank your fans should be cool to do later. Enjoy the fame!

"I can't believe my little cousin is famous." Jesse hugs me tight. "I'm not famous yet Jesse, and also I couldn't have done it without Chloe. She introduced me to Simon." Chloe wants to say something but gets interrupted by the bell. "See you guys tomorrow." Chloe, Jesse, Aubrey and I don't have classes anymore today so decide to go home. The ride home is quiet but I don't comment on it until we're inside.

Chloe's POV

I kick of my shoes and head for the kitchen to get some water. "Are you alright?" Beca walks in and takes out two new bottles out of the packet. "I'm not sure." She takes a seat beside me. "What's on your mind, tell me." She hands me one of the bottles. "I'm scared you'll leave me for someone prettier and smarter than me." I shoot her a glare when she starts laughing. "No one will ever compare to your beauty babe, and seriously… you're going to be an amazing doctor one day and I'd be lucky enough to have you. Not the other way around." She tries to keep a straight face but fails miserably. "Babe, I love you and only you. That will never change." She tickles me in the hope getting me to smile. And eventhough I don't want to its effective. "Beca… stop… no… I will seek revenge." I get up and run away to the living room. She follows me. I take a pillow and hit her with it. "I'm armed." I squint my eyes but she takes another pillow. "Me too, how do you want to play this?" She has a smirk on her face. "Loser cooks dinner." We shake on it and let the pillow war begin.

Our pillow fight ended is a more… physical engagement where both of us won for sure. We ordered take out and decided on watching a movie before heading to bed. Beca on the other hand fell asleep during the movie so decide on cuddling up in her arms and sleep on the couch tonight.

The next morning in school we're both yawning. "Somebody got la… auch" Jesse gets cut off by Aubrey. "No, we fell asleep on the couch last night and lets just say there wasn't much space as in the bed." Beca gives me a look. "You should have woken me up, you know that I don't mind." Wrapping my arms around her I shake my head. "I know but you looked way too cute to be woken up." She pouts. "I'm not cute." Jesse lets out a snort. "When you do that you are." She want to give him a snarky comment but he gets saved by the bell. "Lets head to class guys."

The day goes by slowly and we get our last assignments, Beca has been asked for autographs and pictures. It's a fun thing to watch, her being awkward but nice about it. The teachers even had to break a group up because no one could get to class anymore. They send her home and they would figure something out about the exams. Her grades are good enough to miss out on a few days and the teachers aren't doing much teaching anymore. Jesse drives me home because I had no ride. "Thanks Jesse." He stops in front of the building. "No problem, you would have done the same thing." I get out and wave good bye when he drives away.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **YEAH YEAH, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER REALLY SUCKS DON'T HATE ME… THE STORY IS COMING TO AN END AND I TRY TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET TO THE ENDING THAT I WANTED**

 **ALSO! I'LL BE DOING A SEQUEL, I'LL WRITE AN A/N AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER SO FOR THE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW THE STORY CAN KNOW WHEN I POST THE FIRST CHAPTER AND WHAT I'LL BE NAMING IT!**

 **Double update because it's my biryhday :D**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Weeks went by, everyone stressing out about their exams but what they didn't realize was the stress of knowing if they passes or not was a million times worse. Beca also released her second single and the reactions are going through the roof. This makes her more confident of moving to LA but still has conflicting feelings about leaving Chloe behind. Chloe on the other hand has mostly come to terms of letting go even more mind set of making their relationship work long distance.

Chloe's POV

We're at Beca's apartment having a couples game night. Aubrey with Jesse and James with Fat Amy. Of course leave it to Fat Amy to have a game ready. The cards are all spread out on the table and one person has to pick one and the other has to answer it honestly. "Alright, Chloe do you wanna go first?" Amy has an devilish grin on her face. I hesitate to pick a card but still do it. "If there's one thing you'd want to change about me, what is it?" I crunch up an eyebrow at Amy. "Uhm… nothing really, you're perfect." I give Beca a kiss. "That's sweet, who's next?" Aubrey takes a card next. Her eyes shoot wide open and shakes her head. "Come on Bree, it can't be that bad." She tries to hide the card but Jesse manages to take it from her. He has a crazy fit of laughter. "What was on your mind the last time we were having sex? Amy, where the hell did you find this game?" She smiles at him. "I'll tell you when I hear the answer Swanson." He thinks about his answer for a moment. "I was thinking of how much I… how much I love you." If Aubrey wouldn't have recovered from the first shock this answer would have given her a heart attack. "You… you love me?" He nods his head. "I know we haven't said it yet but… I do love you, you don't have to say it back you don't want to." His eyes dart nervously. "Jesse… I love you too." His eyes light up and takes her in for a kiss. "As for my answer, I got it as a parting gift from my best friend back in Tasmania. My turn." She takes a card and grins. "Have you ever snooped on me behind my back?" James shakes his head. "No, I don't have too because you're an open book." He seems pretty satisfied with his answer. "Alright Beca your turn." Beca looks at the cards and tries to choose wisely. "Right now, what would you like, mind-blowing sex or a cuddle in a hammock to watch the stars?" Damn, that's a tough choice. "Uhm, can we first have sex and then cuddle?" Fat Amy laughs. "No, you have to choose one." I send her a glare. "Fine, I'd want to cuddle. I feel safe in your arms." Beca scoots over and puts an arms around me. "I wouldn't have picked it better." She whispers just for me to hear. Now Jesse picks a card. "Does it bother you if I look at another person and say he/she is sexy?" The smack against his head answers his question easily. Now James picks a card. "What's the one secret you've been too embarrassed to tell me?" He laughs at the card. "What could ever be embarrassing about you?" Fat Amy shifts a bit and looks uncomfortable. "Well, I … my real name is Fat Patricia…" James his mouth falls open. "Uhm, alright. Do I keep calling you Amy or…?" I can see that she nods her head. "Amy, I don't care what your name is . I only care who you are on the inside." They hug for a while and then we continue the game until all cards are gone.

"My mom is calling." Jesse gets up and picks up the phone. Not long after Aubrey gets a call and soon also Amy and me. "Hi mom?" The only thing I hear is a loud squeal. "You passed your year, we just got a call from your school. You're going to college." My mom is practically screaming and I can't help but scream with her. I look around and see everyone with the same expressions except for Beca. "Thank you for calling mom, I'll talk to you later." I hang up and make my way back to Beca. "I knew you could do it little sis." James give me a fist bump and gets up to find Amy to hear her results. "What's wrong?" I take Beca's hand in mine. "I don't have my results yet, I should have had them by now." I slide my arm around her waist and pull her close. "It's going to be alright, you did great on your finals. I'm positive about it." The rest joins us one by one. "Any news about me?" Beca asks Jesse. He shakes his head. "No, they didn't call about you yet." She lets out a sigh. We all sit in silence until we hear Beca's phone ring. She picks up without looking who it is. "Hey Drew… no, why?... Are you serious?... I don't think it's something for me… No, that's great news… thank you for letting me know."

Beca's POV

Drew and I hang up and a smile forms on my face. "My single is doing great oh, and I passed the year top of the class together with Aubrey." I can see everyone staring at Aubrey now. "Aubrey? I want you to do the valedictorian speech, you deserve it." This earns me some confused stares. "We have the same score but I feel like Aubrey deserves it more than me." Aubrey throws herself at me for a hug. "Alright Posen, don't go soft on me." I push her off and roll my eyes. "I'd never Mitchell." I get up from the floor. "So, I'm going to order some take out. Any requests?" We quickly agree on pizza and I go to the kitchen to order. "Congrats baby." Chloe followed me in. "I can say the same thing babe." She kisses me softly. "We can celebrate later tonight, just the two of us." She says in a husky voice which drives me crazy. "Now order those pizza's, I'm hungry." She winks at me before walking out of the kitchen. She… arghh, she will be the death of me…

When the pizza arrived I get the death glare from everybody, I might have forgotten to mention that I already paid for the pizza. "At least let us pay you back Beca…" I shake my head. "No, it was my idea so my treat." The second I put the pizza on the table I get attacked everyone. "Tell us how much you paid." I try to push myself out of the big pile of human bodies on top of me. Thankfully Fat Amy stayed on the side line. "Come on Shawshank, don't make me climb on there too." I narrow my eyes. "You guys do realize that if you kill me I still paid for the stupid pizza's…" I'm starting to have difficulty to breath and somehow don't realize that I blacked out only moments later.

When I wake up I have a panicking Chloe holding me in her arms and tears streaming down my cheeks. "What happened? Why are you crying?" Chloe pulls back a little and then hugs me even tighter, I look around and see equally shocked expressions on everyone else's faces. "Guys? What's going on." Jesse is the only one that doesn't seem to be in some kind of shocked state. "You… you had a breakdown, you panicked and we couldn't get you to calm down for a bit. I guess our little joke backfired… we're really sorry." Now I understand why everyone is practically crying. "Wha… what did I do?" I look around and see two holes in the wall. "Did I do that? Did I hurt anyone?" Now I pull back from Chloe and try to get away as far as possible. "No, you didn't hurt anyone… well maybe yourself…" Jesse points at my hand which is bleeding and starts to look swollen. "Shit… I really didn't… damn…" I cover my face with my hands but wince at the pain in my hand. "It's not your fault, we're not mad." Chloe walks up to me and takes my hurt hand. "Let me take you to a hospital to get this checked out." Her soft smile comforts me but her eyes scream fear. I pull my hand back. "No, I'll go you guys stay here and have the pizza." As if they had practiced this beforehand they block my way. "We're coming with you, James, can you warn my parents?" Chloe takes my hand again. "You're not alone anymore."

Chloe and I are in a room waiting for the results and Jesse's parents. Aubrey and him decided to wait outside. I'm sitting in the bed and Chloe is standing next to me. The silence is killing me so I break it. "What did I do? And don't tell me nothing because I can see the fear in your eyes." She looks at me. "You kind of zoned out and started hyperventilating. I tried to calm you down but you got hysterical, you seemed to be having a PTSD attack and thought you were back in the bunker. You hit the wall twice and then I just pulled you into a hug. You were crying but I wouldn't let you go, a few minutes later you kind of snapped out of it." She takes a seat next to me on the bed. "Please tell me that the only thing I hit was the wall… I … don't … I can't…" Chloe throws her arms around me. "The only thing you hit was the wall, I just was so scared that I lost you for a moment. I don't know what happened down there but I want to help you get through it as much as I can." I gently put my arms around her waist. "Please don't push me away, ok?" I shake my head. "I promise I won't." We stay in each other's arms until the doctor walk in with the result. "Miss Mitchell, I have explained the situation to your family outside. You have a slight fracture that should heal in two weeks if you take care of it correctly. We'll put a special cast on it so you don't move is too much." He shows us the pictures and the fracture on it. If I can give you a great advice… next time hit a pillow instead of the wall, it will hurt less." I let out a chuckle. "Thank you doctor, uhm… when can I leave?" He gives me a smile. Once we have placed the cast you can go home." He turns around and lets my family and Aubrey come in. "You gave us a good scare Beca." My aunt looks angry but her face softens really quick. "I called Drew to tell him what happened. He also wanted me to tell you that you leave 3 days after graduation." I nod slowly and take a glance at Chloe who puts up a brave face but I know that she's not happy at all.

One cast and a short drive later Chloe and I walk back inside the apartment. Chloe goes to the bedroom and I follow her after kicking of my shoes. When I walk in I see her curled up in a little ball, I lay beside her wrapping my hand around her. "Do you really have to leave this soon?" Her voice is soft. "I'm afraid so but I'll be coming back as much as I can and you'll come visit me." She lets out a breath and turns around to face me. "Are you sure we can make it work?" I smile and kiss her nose. "I'm really sure, we can do anything." Her eyes go a little darker than usual and she flips me on my back while straddling me with her legs. "Oh really? Are you sure about that _Mitchell_?" That's it, I don't even try to hold it in and switch our positions really quick and kiss her with everything that I got. "I'm really sure Beale, I'm really sure."

* * *

 **I DO NOT WON ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was traveling and my laptop was doing weird things...  
But I'm back with a new chapter soooo I hope you liked it!**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Beca's POV

"Come on everyone, let us take some pictures." The Bellas and Trebles gather around for some pictures together and separate ones of each group. My face stays the same on each and every picture, I also try to hind my cast as much as I can, not really feeling like having it on all the pictures. "We want some pictures of the couples too." Sylvia shouts over the noise. I whisper into Chloe's ear. "Your mom never does something small does she?" She lets out a chuckle. "Not since two of her babies are dating at the same time." I don't have time to respond because I get pulled in for the picture. "Can you at least try and smile for this one?" I roll my eyes playfully. "Only if I can look at you." Pictures are being taken and I'm glad when the principle calls everyone to their seats.

The ceremony last way too long but no one seems to really mind. When Aubrey is being called up to do her speech all the acapella nerd get up and cheer as loud as we can. Even though she tries to be serious I can see a small smile on her lips.

 _My fellow graduates. Over the last four years here at Barden High School, we have learned a lot. Mr. Brown taught us how to integrate our problems. Ms. Cook taught us the true meaning behind words and books. And Mr. Jase taught us the best way to approach a girl at a dance.  
And all of this knowledge will no doubt be valuable as we go forward in life. But I think that the most important thing that we have learned over the last four years is how to build relationships and rely on each other, How to respect each others differences._

 _So now we're high school graduates. And soon we're going to be signing each others' yearbooks and saying goodbye. There will be hugs and tears. We'll do our best to stay in touch. But we'll be living our lives and doing our best._

 _As a final thought going forward, I'd like to leave you with a quote from Beca Mitchell. 'If plan A didn't work. The alphabet has 25 more letters, stay cool.' This is something she said after one our rehearsals for the Bellas. Nothing was working out the way it should but she helped me see that sometimes changing the plan can save you a lot of trouble. So if your first plan doesn't work try again, and again until you figure out what is right for you._

 _Thank you all._

I see Aubrey looking at me briefly when she says that, it makes me smile. The crowd erupts in cheers and settles down only to hear the names being called off by the council. "Did you know she was going to do that?" I ask Jesse who's in front of me. "I didn't… did you really say that?" I chuckle. "I did, but I thought she'd forgotten about it." The name calling goes fast and soon all names are called. "This year's graduates, you can remove your caps." The parents cheer loud as we jump up and throw our caps in the air.

After finding a random cap, signing some yearbook and finding our parents we all decide to go do some karaoke for the last time before everyone goes their separate ways. Chloe and I ignored the angry stares Sarah shoots us and just enjoy our night. "Beca Mitchell, you've been called out by Fat Amy? I swear that's on the paper. To sing 'No Diggity'." I shoot her a glare before getting up. Chloe is laughing because no one has ever heard me rap, and I was hoping I could keep it that way. I take a breath start rapping

 _It's going down, fade to Blackstreet  
The homies got RB, collab' creations  
Bump like Acne, no doubt  
I put it down, never slouch  
As long as my credit can vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me straight up  
Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavor  
With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers_

At this point the entire acapella gang has joined me on stage and we have a blast making our own version of the song acapella style. The crowd seems to enjoy it .

 _Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got 'em open all over town  
Strictly biz, you don't play around  
Cover much ground, got game by the pound  
Getting paid is a forte  
Each and every day, true player way  
I can't get her out of my mind  
(Well)  
I think about the girl all the time (well, well)_

Before I know it the song is finished and we head back to our seat. I look at Chloe who has a dumbstruck expression on her face and her eyes dark. "You alright there babe?" She doesn't say a word, just nods her head.

Chloe's POV

I can't believe Fat Amy did that to Beca, the poor girl has no idea what just hit her. She shoots me a little glare because I'm laughing like crazy. She goes up stage and I see her taking a deep breath before starting to rap. I quickly stop laughing and my jaw drops. _"Damn she can rap…"_ And the funny thing is that it's one of my favorite song and seeing her performing it gets me turned on to say the least. Aubrey nudges me and points at the stage. "Lets go join her." I follow the rest of the group and we join in with the singing part. We get our spin on it acapella style and it's a lot of fun, I'm really going to miss this.

The song finishes and we go back to our table. "You alright there babe?" To scared to speak I just nod my head, my voice will surely give me away. "Do you want to stay for another drink?" Again I nod my head. As much as I want to rip her clothes off right here, right now I hold myself together and let her enjoy the time with everyone else because with what happened just now there's no way we're leaving the house until she has to leave for LA.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Chloe's POV

I restrain myself from touching Beca until we get inside of the apartment. The second the door closes I grab her and kiss her. She's taken aback a little but quickly kisses me back with just as much passion. I push her backwards towards couch. I shrug off my coat on the way and help Beca get hers off, all this without breaking the kiss. A soft moan escapes my lips when Beca's hands roam my back and she squeezes my butt. I make her fall back on the couch and crawl on top of her. "Not that I'm complaining but what's gotten into you, I'll do it more often." I take of my shirt and bra. Her eyes try to stay focused on mine but always seem to roam lower. "You rapping No Diggity… was… so… hot." I say between kisses. Her hands cup my breast, or at least one of them tries. She's wearing the cast and I can see that it irritates her. "Baby, don't worry about your second hand, you're good enough with just one." This pushed her over the line and she pulls me down roughly and starts sucking on one nipple and massaging the other one. I let out soft moans when she bites me softly.

Beca flips us on our sides and slides her hand between my legs up my skirt. "Damn… you're soaked." She laughs and teases me through the fabric of my panties. She rubs over my soft spot, I try to find a rhythm but she teases me by changing the pace all the time. She knows how to make me squirm. I let out a gasp when I feel a finger inside me. "You like that babe?" I hum and she thrusts her finger in slowly deeper and deeper. She repositions us so that she's in between my legs slowly tugging my lacy underwear down giving her more space to work with. She teases me again and I can feel I'm getting really close. "Beca… please… I need you…" She doesn't let any time go over it and thrusts two fingers inside of me, I arch my back and try to push my hips up. "Beca… I'm close…" She thrusts her fingers deep and sucks on my clit, what really gets me over the top is the moment that she starts humming No Diggity. Some short seconds later I explode screaming Beca's Name.

When I semi caught my breath I pull Beca up in my arms and kiss her. "That was amazing." I take a deep breath to get my heartbeat under control. "Glad you enjoyed it." We make out for a while until I get on top of Beca. "Now it's your turn to enjoy this baby." I kiss her and nibble on her lower lip. Slowly I move down to her neck to find her pulse point. "Babe…" Her words get lost in her moans. I unbutton her shirt and am pleasantly surprised when I see her only wearing a bra instead of a second shirt. She sits up with me in her lap and shrugs it off while kissing me again. I maneuver my hand towards the clasp of her bra and open it so I can take it off. When that's done I push her back down and lower myself to get her out of her pants. She helps me a little and now she's only left in her panties. Sneaking back up to kiss her I let my hand go up her thigh and tease her through the soft fabric. My thumb presses down and I enjoy watching her squirm. She has her eyes closed and moans in pleasure. When I decide that I've teased enough I pull down her slip and don't hesitate to enter quickly with two fingers. She didn't anticipate the quick gesture and gasps loudly. "Shit Chlo… please… more." She's really close, I know it, so I go faster and faster and suck simultaneously on her clit making her squirm in form I didn't know she could. "Fuck… I'm close… Chloe…. CHLOE…" She screams out my name and explodes. I crawl up into her arms and hug her tight. "That.. that was… amazing." I chuckle at the heavy panting, this is one of the moments I live for, the moments where we're one.

*The Next Morning*

I wake up to the smell of bacon and pancakes, I check the time and see that it's almost noon. Not much later Beca walks in with a tray. "Good morning babe, how did you sleep." She has a sheepish grin on her face. "Good, only disappointed that you weren't here when I woke up." I pout a little bit. "I'm here now, and I brought food." She puts the tray on the nightstand and sits next to me. "What's wrong?" My face must have done something to give me away. "Chlo, talk to me? Please?" I look down at my hands and take a breath. "I… I don't want to think of you leaving tomorrow, I can't imagine myself not waking up next to you every day." Beca shifts a bit closer and takes my hands in hers. "Chloe… we'll figure something out. I'll be visiting here and you'll come to LA. Maybe at some point you can come finish your studies in LA? I mean there are pretty amazing teaching hospitals there." Beca is fumbling with my fingers. "Wait, how do you know that? And also how did you know I wanted to study medicine?" I see her chuckle. "Your mom and I were talking once when you were sleeping and she told me how you always wanted to be a doctor. She told me you are hell-bent on studying in Barden University for your more theoretical part and then you'd see where you'd finish your practical. On the LA part… I did some research, I saved the links so if you want I can send them to you?" I swing my arms around her and pull her into a deep kiss. After some moments she breaks the kiss. "Babe, if you want to have any breakfast at all you should probably put some clothes on because I will not be held liable for what I do next if you don't." I follow her eyes down and realize I was still naked. "And what would that be Mitchell?" I mumble while pulling her back into a kiss. "Well… I warned you fair and square." She laughs between kisses. The rest of the afternoon we end up doing a version of what we did last night and it feels great, it also makes me forget about the fact that Beca is leaving.

*In The Evening*

We just left my house after a little going away gathering for Beca. We kept it limited to my family, Beca's family and Aubrey. We walk towards the car and Beca opens the passenger side for me. I get in and she circles around the get in too. I wait for her to start the car but the ignition stays silent so I look at Beca who is staring at me. "Everything alright?" She nods her head. "yeah, but I have a little proposition… I don't want the night to end just yet. This is my last night here and my planes leaves tomorrow at 7am. Do you maybe want to go for a ride with me and take a stroll around the lake?" I listen carefully to her rambling and think about what she said. "I'd love that but aren't you going to have trouble to wake up in the morning?" She takes a breath. "Not if we don't sleep at all…" This takes me of guard. "Are you sure? I don't want you to be tired tomorrow." She laughs. "Don't worry, can sleep on the plane and I'd rather spend my time left with you awake." I give her a quick peck on the lips. "If that's what you want, I'm all in." Beca smiles and starts the car and drives towards the lake.

Beca has her arm wrapped around my waist while we walk around the lake. I shiver when a strong wind comes up. Beca lets go of me and shrugs off her leather jacket and makes me put it on before I can even protest. "Aren't you going to be cold?" She shakes her head. "No, I'll be fine. I don't mind the cold so much." She puts her arm around me again and we keep walking. We walk for about two hours until we decide to take a rest against a tree. I drape my arms around Beca and we stay there until I hear an alarm go off. "What time is it?" I never noticed the time pass so quickly, I had the feeling time might have actually stopped. "5:30, we have to go back home so I can prepare for the trip." She sigh while giving me a squeeze. "I don't want this to end." She kisses my head and pushes me off her so she can get up and help me up. "I know but we'll be together soon, I promise." We walk back to the car and head back home, the ride is very quiet. I snuggle up in Beca's jacket and feel tears coming up but choke them back before they can actually fall.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **REVIEWS = HAPPY ME**

 **HAPPY ME = QUICKER UPDATES**

 **ALRIGHT, THE STORY IS NEARING ITS END. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST OF THIS STORY BUUUT I WILL BE DOING A SEQUEL, I'LL LET YOU KNOW THE NAME LATER SO FOR THE PEOPLE FOLLOWING THE STORY KEEP AN EYE OUT!**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Chloe's POV

Beca droves us to the airport in her car which I honestly find a bit weird. She parks her car and Drew spots us immediately and waves at us. "So, I know you probably find it weird that I drove my own car to the airport. There is a reason for it though, I want you drive it until I find a way to get it to LA. It can take a long time until then and I'd rather have someone use it." She dangles the keys in front of me. "Are … are you sure? I mean this is your baby." She takes my hand and puts the key in it. "I know, and I trust you with it." At this moment I'm speechless, Beca takes this moment to get out and take her suitcases out. I follow shortly after and say hi to Drew. "I have the tickets, I don't want to do this but we do really have to get going soon." Beca nods and turns back to me. "I'm going to miss you." I manage to push out. She cups my face and kisses me. "I'll miss you too." She reaches into the pocket of her leather jacket which I still have on. I want to take it off but she stops me. "Keep it, I just need this." She points at the envelope in her hand. I want you to read this when I'm gone." She pushes the envelope in my hands and want to turn around to leave. "Wait, I wanted to give you this." She turn around and I hand her a box I've been hiding behind my back. I give it to her and launch myself into her arms for one last kiss. I can't contain my tears anymore and feel them stream down my cheeks, when we pull away Beca wipes them away. "I really need to go, but I promise we'll see each other soon." She gives me another kiss and before I know it she's gone through the door, leaving me behind crying my eyes out.

Beca's POV

I hate seeing Chloe cry, it break my heart and makes me not want to go. I'm inside and see Drew waiting for me. "Ready to go kid?" I shrug my shoulders. "Everything will be fine, you'll see." He walks me through security after dropping off our luggage. I take out my headset and put on some playlist and look at the medium sized box that Chloe gave me. I open the lid and start crying. It earns me some looks but I ignore them while taking out the little teddy that's inside. _I love you beary much!_ is written on a heart on a frame with a picture of Chloe and I at the graduation day. I trace the picture over Chloe's face. I miss her so much that it physically hurts. "Passengers to LA are requested to start boarding." I look up at Drew at he gives me a small nod to show me it's really happening. I get up and walk towards the line. "Come on kid, this is the start of a new story." He smiles at me as we start boarding the plane. When we take our seats I'm lucky enough to have the window seat. I check my phone for any texts and decide to send Chloe one.

[To] BABE

 _About to take off, I really miss you  
Thank you for the teddy bear, I love it! I'll treasure it xxx_

I switch my phone to plane mode and drown myself in the music playing through my headset. Now I just have to wait for the plane to land. As much as I wanted to leave my heart would still be here with Chloe.

Chloe's POV

After pulling over 3 times to cry on the way home I finally arrive in my parent's drive way. I'm missing Beca like crazy and she hasn't even been gone for two hours. I take my phone and see a message from her. I burst out in tears again and cross my arms over the steering wheel. After calming down I remember the envelope Beca gave me, I open it and take out the letter that's inside.

 _Dear Chloe,  
I'm not good at expressing my feelings in person so here it goes…  
In the inside pocket of my jacket you'll find one last gift,  
before you start freaking out…  
It's not a proposal, it's a promise that one day we'll make it all work.  
Even though we weren't together for long I see a long and bright future with you.  
Don't forget me, because I will never!_

 _Love you, Beca xx_

While reading the letter I put my hand in the pocket that Beca describedand pull out a ring on a chain. Not just any ring, it's the ring Beca always wears and never takes off. I put it around my neck and feel a little smile creeping up on my face. This proves once again that Beca is serious about their relationship. I take out my phone again and type a text to Beca.

[To] ALT GIRL

I will never forget you either, I love you very much!  
Let me know when you arrive! xxx

I walk towards the house and am met with Destiny, I chuckle a little. "I guess Destiny brought us together huh." I say to no one in particular, as I watch her walk away towards the kitchen.

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY!**

 **THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT FEAR NOT! A SEQUAL IS IN THE MAKING!**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY AND WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE NEW SEQUAL. ALSO KEEP AN EYE OUT BECAUSE I'LL BE POSTING A "FAKE CHAPTER A/N" TO LET YOU KNOW THE NAME AND RELEASE DATE FOR THE SEQUAL!**

 **Guys I finally made tumblr and I'll be keeping you posted on new chapters there and also maybe give out some teasers for upcoming chapters ;p  
my name - katelides**


	51. Author's Note

Alright my dear readers, I'll be posting the first chapter of the sequel tomorrow or after tomorrow!  
And yes I have a name... For Good  
So yeah stay tuned :D


End file.
